Timeless
by StrawberriesAndCinnamonJAM
Summary: Ichigo misses Rukia, even if he won't admit it to anyone other then himself. Rukia misses him too, and everybody knows it. Are these two fated to meet again? Adopted from finaldragonquest. Ichigo/Rukia.
1. Chapter 1: Drowning

**A/N: My second multi-chapter fic! I adopted this from finaldragonquest. Plotline and all that, belongs to him/her. It's got the same name as before, obviously. **

**Hopefully you'll all like my rewrite. Really, really, hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, it would be so horrible, you wouldn't be able to tell that the characters were human. **

**OoOoO**

**~Ichigo~**

The rising sun glares against my eyelids. I wrench them open, to the view of my rough white ceiling. It's early. My father for once decided not to attempt to wake me up with a kick to the face. Now that I think about, he's treated me differently ever since I lost those powers of mine. His blindside punches have a least halved, and sometimes it seems as if he as almost as much time for me as he as for my sister. Perhaps it was born from guilt. Who knows.

I let out a yawn, the sunlight filtered through my window, striping the floor with lengthy shadows. Just another beautiful day in Karakura.

Just another day of torment. Of regret. Of self-reproach.

Yes, a beautiful day to be an emotional wreck.

I heaved a sigh, and shift my eyes to stare at _her _closet. I always keep a two meter radios around it. If I breach that, I quickly find myself falling apart.

For some reason, it all becomes painfully clear when that happens. I've already forcefully removed the pictures of her we had scattered around. I'd removed anything could that remind me of her. I know it's not fair to Yuzu or Karin. The two loved her like an older sister, after all

I'm being selfish, and I freely admit it.

A quick paced ringtone blast my ears, scattering my thoughts. Damn, Mizuiro's ringtone was deafening.

I snatch my cell phone off my beside table and flip it open.

"Morning, Mizuiro." I try to let a little cheerfulness leak into my voice, even if I do feel like a broken husk.

"Ichigo, good morning!" Mizuiro is happy, as usual. I honestly don't know how he does it. "So, are you coming to school today?"

I haven't been to school since fighting that bastard, Aizen. All this shit, is his fault. Why did have to be so _damn _unsatisfied? Couldn't he just be content with what he had? Instead he had to kill, maim and destroy just to attempt to justitfy his mental desire to be the strongest being in existence. _Bastard._

I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts. "Yeah, I think so." Dad's been on me constantly about that. Thinks it will help, to have everything back to normal.

But I hate normal.

Normal is everything I used to be. Normal is everything _without her_.

The only thing left is the slow decay of time. I know my mind will betray. I know my stupid, useless memory will fade. No matter how deeply she's engraved in my heart, I _will _forget.

That day… that day will be the end of me.

"Great! I'll walk with you if you like…" Mizuiro's voice trails off.

"No thanks. I'm gonna walk on my own." I leave out the fact that I don't want to impose my miserable company on him. My best response would be a half-assed grunt. I remembered how I once berated Tōshirō for being how I am now.

I was arrogant. I was self-righteous. And it took losing the greatest treasure I'd ever known to awaken me to that truth.

"Okay, Ichigo, if that's what you want." I could hear the disappoint leaking in his voice.

"I guess I'll see you at school then."

The phone disconnected, leaving me in my silent solitude. I'll have to get used to it, that silence. It was _my _chose to use the Final Getsuga Tensho. It was _my _choice to give it all up.

I just never realized exactly how much the price would be. Another sigh escape my mouth, and I threw on my uniform.

Downstairs, Yuzu is bright, and raring to go, despite the time. 'Good morning Ichigo. Breakfast is ready.'

'Thanks Yuzu.' I smile half-heartedly, and accept the plate of food she hands me. Karin is sitting at the dining room table looking withdrawn. That isn't like her.

"Where's Dad?"

"He had to rush off to an emergency. He said he doesn't know when he'll be back so not to wait for him. Oh and Ichigo, he said not to stay out after 7."

Of course. That ridiculous curfew. One day I'm going to pulverize him.

Powers or not…

"Got it." I muttered "Karin?' She looks at me, puzzled. "Are you alright? You seem..."

"Everything's fine Ichigo!" Her mood did a quick 180. A smile formed on her lips, as fake as it is. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" I press. She just looks at me with a strange expression, like a mixture of two emotions I just can't place. "Hey, what's that look for?"

She practically growls out me. "It's nothing, just let it go." She hisses, as she rushes out of the kitchen.

Confusion crosses my mind. It isn't often that Karin shouts at me. Dad's usually her target, but he deserves it.

Yuzu watches her twin retreat, concern etched on her face.

I feel kind of guilty. I though if I pestered her, she'd open up, like she always has. I guess I pushed her too far…

"Yuzu, I'm heading to school." I pocketed my keys and phone, and slung my bad over my shoulder.

"Do you mind if I walk with you Ichigo?"

"Sure." She smiles brightly, and we set off together. I can sense there's something on her mind as we walk down the street. She's kneading her lips together and her hands are clenched in fists.

'Yuzu, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?'

She shuffles on the spot, obviously uncomfortable. "Please, don't be mad with Karin.'

I look at her, surprised. "I'm not mad with her. I just wanted to know what was wrong with her. It's part of my responsibility as a big brother." The words slip easily out of my mouth

'You need to understand Ichigo, Karin has a personal life too.'

I stare, not liking where this is going. "Are you telling me she has a boyfriend?' I spit out the words, hating the sound of them. She looks shocked that I could come to such a conclusion.

'No no,' She waves her arms frantically and I mentally breath a sigh of relief. 'Even if she did though, which she doesn't...the way you are at the moment, she would never tell you.'

My gut wrenches as if someone had thrown a fist into it.

'What are you talking about?' I whisper deathly quiet. She looks disconcerted, but ploughs on with her chain of thought.

'Ever since Rukia disappeared, you've been a shell of who you used to be.'

I can't believe she'd say her name like that, so flippantly. Spikes of pain shoot through me chest, skewering my heart.

"See what I mean, big brother? You can't even hear her name without falling apart." She looks troubled and hurt, tears glistening along her lower eyelashes. She squares her shoulders resolutely. 'I'm sorry if the truth hurts, but that's just the way it is. We miss our sister as well so please Ichigo, come back to us! We need you." She scampers off, light feet tapping on the sidewalk, as quiet sobs escape her throat.

I'm pinned to the spot. I had vowed to myself. I had _vowed _that I would never let my sisters cry again.

I'd broken it. I've broken that vow with both of them in the space of a few minutes.

I _was _a terrible brothers.

~Uryû~

I'm sitting at my desk, listening to Orihime babble about random trivial things. Recently, that seems to be the only thing I can do when I'm around her. It's clear to me that I've developed a crush on her. She's sweet and caring. Beautful… amazing. Correction, I've fallen for her _big_time.

I can sense Chad's reiatsu a mile to the west of the school; evidently he is engaging a Hollow. Since the fall of Aizen and the Espada, only Hollow small fry remain. Not that they should ever be underestimated, still...it isn't as though they are much of a challenge.

"I was thinking I should collect some groceries and make him something special...'" Orihime'a voice reaches through my thoughts. "Hey, are you listening Ishida-kun?"

My head jerks up. "I'm sorry Inoue-san, what were you saying?' Her frown is adorable. I looked away, resisting the urge to push my glasses further up my nose.

"I was saying that I wanted to make something special for Kurosaki-kun. He's been so down lately, ever since he lost his powers..."

_Kurosaki_. Of course it would have to do with him.

He's like my eternal rival or something, always getting in the way of the things I desire. I know that Orihime has craved for his affection for a long time, but I thought that she could see the growing attraction between him and Kuchiki-san. Of course, now that she's gone, I suppose none of that really matters anymore, and of course that means that my chances with Orihime have fallen to absolute zero. No, scratch that, to _below _zero.

'Uh, yeah,' I splutter. 'I'm sure he'd appreciate the gesture.'

I was looking forward to seeing his face when he had to eat her food. As amazing as Orihime was, she wasn't a cook.

She smiles radiantly at me and I feel myself fall for her all over again. God, this is ridiculous. I am the last of the Quincy, a great and noble group of people, and I should be above such displays of emotion.

'Oh, good morning Ichigo!' Oh, he's here. I feel my anger rise for no reason other than he has Orihime's affection. Never mind being above displays of emotion. That girl's turning me into a total mess...

~Ichigo~

After arguing with Yuzu, I felt like I needed some time to breathe before I entered the school.

I ended up back where the began, at the alley where I beat up those stupid skateboarding bastards. The flowers there are wilted. Dead. Maybe the little girl has finally found peace. Unlike me…

I arrived at school just in time, a few minutes before roll call.

I'm standing in the classroom for the first time in months. Feeling nervious

Lost. Alone.

"Oh! Good morning, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime's bubbly voice echoes across the room, resolutely loud in the small cramped space. I wave my hand despondently in greeting. Ishida is staring at me, eyebrows furrowed and glare across his face.

'_The hell?_ I haven't seen him in weeks, and he's already mad at me?

"I-chi-go!" Keigo shouts out, in that same loud-mouthed way of his. He rushes over to me, being followed by a texting Mizuiro, that latter smacking the back of Keigo's head.

"What was that for?" He whined at his friend, with a wounded expression on his face.

Mizurio smirks at him. "I just figured Ichigo would probably want to do the same, but my attack would be less damaging to you."

I nod appreciatively while Keigo runs off, screaming something about hatred, and abandonment. He'll be back soon enough. I look around at the class, and something catches my eye.

Chizuru is holding Tatsuki's hand. What in the _hell? _Where did _that _come from? I headed over in their direction? "Good morning, Tatsuki, Chizuru, how've you been?" I only being nice of politeness' sake, and they know it.

Chizuru smiled at me. "You mean to say, why aren't I groping Orihime anymore? And what's with the hand holding?" She's certainly perspective, if nothing else.

I smile back, a little brokenly. "Yeah, something like that. Tatsuki, don't glare at me. I'm just curious. Out of the loop here."

She softens up a little. "Never really been in the loop, have you Ichigo?" Her glare relaxes into a smirk at my scowl. "After Aizen attacked Karakura Town, a lot of things were put in perspective. My feeling for Chizuru were one of those things." Chizuru smiled brightly, and Tatsuki grinned in response.

"For my part, the first thing that crossed my mind when Aizen showed up, was 'I'm never going to see Tatsuki's scowling face again.' Tatsuki's provides a small scowl to accomadate the story.

"I'm really happy for both of you." The two smile at me, and leave. I head over to my desk, noting Chad's absence.

Probably fighting hollows. I forget it for a moment as my eyes land on the desk to my right.

_Her _desk.

_Raven hair in an unmistakable style, lilac eyes that bore into me._

I growl in my throat, and glare at my desk. I resist the urge to just get up and leave.

Boy, do I want the day to end.

And boy, do I not want it to start again.

~Rukia~

I flow through the wall like mist. Like I'm just a spirit, unable to partake or interact with the world. My does the usual double-take. Undescribable joy soars, and undeniable sorrow sinks.

Ichigo lies in his always too-small bed, snoring lightly.

I never tire of looking it his face, eagerly taking in every detail, drinking it in as if I were dying of thirst. His hair a grown just a little. Perhaps he doesn't want to cut it. Perhaps it reminds of his time in Dangai Precipice. It's obviously that the wounds he receive from Aizen have long healed, or at least, the physical ones have. I know the mental scars will never fade.

I know, from experience.

He lost his powers. He lost his bond with Zangetsu, with Renji, with…

_No! _I shake my head heavily. I wouldn't think like that.

It would upset me. It would make me weak. I _would not_ be weak in front of him.

"Rukia." The whisper comes from outside his door. I look over, to see Karin beckoning me over. I obey her calls, meeting his, no _our, _little sister in the hallway.

"Rukia-" she starts, but I cut her off.

"How is he, Karin?" She isn't often awake when I come to visit, so I pounce on her for information whenever she is.

"Ichigo is perfectly fine." She states, and sad little smile on her face. She's hiding somethings. Over course she is.

"What aren't you telling me?" She looks dangerously on the verge to tears, but she holding it in. I know that feeling all too well.

"I just argued with him this morning. I hate doing that.

"What did you fight about?"

"It wasn't much. I was thinking about the last time I saw he, and he caught my expression. He started asking me about it, but I already promised you I wouldn't tell him a thing, and tried to change the subject. He would have it, of course, and I ended up shouting at him."

I can understand her distress. I know how much the two twins adore their brother. I adore him too, just in a… different way. I send a smile her way, to assure that it's all okay.

She smiles back, and swiftly nudge me in the side. "Guess what?" She looks at me happily.

I laught lightly at her eager face. "What?"

"Yuzu can fully see spirits now too!"

I'm happy for her. "Does she know I visit too?"

"She does, it's not a problem is it?" She seemd nervous, maybe regretting letting me know. I smiled loosely, a small, pitiful one.

"Of course not, I just need to know that she won't tell Ichigo."

Yuzu would never betry someone's trust." Karin defended her sibling. "I'd stake my life on it. I know she wants to see you as much as I do. Your are big sister after all."

I let my lips tug up in a slightly forced smile. "Yuzu and you are my family, Karin. Neither time, nor distance will ever change that."

"Will you be coming again?" The question has an easy answer.

"I will. Don't worry."

She visibly brightens up, and eye impusively wrap her in a hug. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Now, I do believe it's time for you to get to bed." She's disappointed, but she knows I'm right. Her father could wake up, and he would have the entire house up in a heartbeat. I can't have that. I hug her once more, and scoot her off to bed.

I slip back into his room. He's still sleeping, as I watch him, peaceful and gentle. It's never like that when he's awake. Then, it's all fire and fury.

"Rukia…" I freeze on the spot. The familiarly warm voice, makes me yearn for everything I'll never have. I rush over to his side, daring to let hope fill me up. "Rukia… where are… you?" He mumbles quietly, eyes still shut, still asleep. His face is pained.

I clench my chest, tears threatened to spill in rivulets down my cheeks

I'm right here. I'm going nowhere.

"I'm going nowhere." I whisper. _Nowhere. _

**A/N: You like? Personally, I'm pleased with the chapter. I'm looking forward to some good results. **

**This will be a pretty short fic. At the most, fifteen chapters. At the least, ten.**

**Review, I'll write faster. **


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing

**A/N: And here is the next chapter! **

**Thanks so much the for the reviews everyone!**

**I would have had this up Saturday, but I had no Internet connection (again) this weekend, and obviously no Internet means no update. But, as a result, I have chapter 3 and 4 already done. Those of you who think that means a double update will be sorely disappointed. :D Only one today, peoples. The next one will be up tomorrow. Promise. **

**So, on with chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** **Yes, Tite Kubo went through a gender change, became a Canadian citizen, dropped about thirty years off his age, and is writing this fanfiction rather than working on his manga. Really? I don't own Bleach.**

~Ichigo~

"I-chi-go!" Keigo's over exited voice rose up to greet me, and I lazily raised arm. His face collided with my forearm. Mizuiro strode over to his side to deliver admonishment with a forked-tongue. Why on earth does he keep doing that? Surely he knows it's useless by now.

"Ku-ro-saki-kun!" I raise my head in surprise. _Another one?_ In the next second, something soft whammed into me, and knocked me painfully to the ground. I glare upward, and find my assailant to be an auburn-haired Orhime.

"Sorry Ichigo!" Orhime waved her arms about in a panic. "I didn't mean to… I was just so excited to see you and-" She stopped blathering as she realized I was sprawled across the floor. She helped me up, and stepped back, smiling radiantly.

Had she gotten over her nervousness around me? Hopefully. It sure had gotten awkward sometimes.

Though, now that he thought about it, the shy demure Orihime was long gone. Her transformation seemed to have a suspicious correlation with how long it'd been since-

"Ichigo! Orihime! Good morning." Tatsuki interrupted my thoughts.

I'd never felt so grateful in my life. To think I'd almost though _that _name.

I took quick advantage of the distraction. "Tatsuki, good morning. Where's Chizuru?" Tatsuki sent me a withering glare, causing me to gulp.

Orihime nudged my side. "Umm… don't mention Chizuru at the moment… their relationship is a bit… strained…"

Tatsuki's glowered deepened. "Do I look like her caretaker? That stupid, selfish…" Her mumbling trailed off as she stormed away.

"Heh…" Orihime laughed nervously. "So anyway…" She paused, and I almost thought I saw he cheeks color red.

_Oh no…_

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

_Damn._ Orihime's a sweet girl but, honestly, I've never thought that way about it. Despite that fact that I've known she's had a bit of a, well, a major, crush on my for awhile now, she's never really touched my heart.

Only one person had ever done that, and she'd have a claim on it for longer then forever.

"Erm… why do you ask?" I try not to outright refuse her, to be kind. I don't want to be rude. She's a friend, after all, like Tatsuki and Chad. And Uryuu, if I have to include him.

"Good morning, Inoue-san." Uryu's voice carried over from his desk. The guy was probably trying to distract Orihime. He was welcome to, though. "Kurosaki." He added, as a reluctant after thought.

And its official. Uryu is being degraded in the friend level. He's now in the same category as Keigo. Tolerated… barely.

"Oh, good morning, Ishida-kun." She flashed a grin his way. "Something the matter."

"Uh… nothing." He muttered, adjusting his glasses in attempt to cover his rapidly reddening face.

Nothing my ass.

Orihime seemed satisfied though. She is a little clueless that way. To my regret, she turned her attention back to me. "Oh, well I thought maybe… we could see a move… together. Only if you want to…" He cheeks colored, as she lowered her voice self-consciously.

I'd known this was coming, some where along the line. I couldn't but hoped I could of jumped over that particular line. I'd rather skip it all together.

I hadn't thought it happen so soon, even if she was getting more comfortable with me. _Damn it all._

I could feel Uryu's eyes on us. He was just like me. To damn afraid to express the way he feels. Maybe he did deserve a better grade on the friend chart… maybe.

"So, Ichigo… what do you say?" She prompts me, he voice a mixture of eager, and wavering.

This must be nerve-wracking for her.

At least she has the guts. She infinitely stronger than me. Sure, I'd fought countless numbers of opponents, some at least triple my power, but I couldn't even pull myself together long enough to say three simple words.

All I could do was stand there, and watch her fade away.

_Her image is quickly disappearing. Floating away, like cherry blossoms in a gust of wind. _

_This is the last time. _

_I will never see her again. Never hear her, never touch her. Never laugh, with her._

_I'm seeing her lilac eyes for last time. Forever. And I'm not even trying to hold on. I only think those meaningless words, not say them. Whom would I be kidding? Only myself. Fragments of my heart are blowing away with her. _

_I just stand still, and whisper those two little words._

'_Bye, Rukia.'_

I close my eyes, the black of my lids chasing away the memories, and snatch up Orihime's hand. "Come with me." Before she can answer, I rushed her out of the classroom, hoping I'm not giving her the wrong impression, although I know I am.

"What's gotten into you, Kurosaki?" I hear Uryu splutter as we leave.

_Oh just shut up, will you? I'm helping both of us here._

I take us under the shade of an old tree just within the school grounds. Leaves were dancing down around us in the strong rushes of wind, but surprisingly it wasn't cold. Orihime is staring up at me with shining us.

Hoping. Wishing.

I realize I'm still clasping her hand in my, and quickly let it go.

It falls limply to her side.

_Porcelain, thin fingers dart across the page with vengeance, a quick doodle coming into view._

I inhale sharply.

"What did you bring me here for, Ichigo?" She looks as me, expectantly, and I know what she's thinking I'll say.

But, I can't tell her what she wants to hear.

"Uryu."

"Huh?"

"Uryu would be a much better person to go to the movies with."

"Uryu? He's my friend." She looks confused.

"Yes, but have you really never noticed how he looks at you?"

"Looks… at me?"

"Trust me, Inoue, he looks at you like you look at me. You should go with him. He's far more interesting than me, anyways." I hope I'm getting the point across.

"But, he isn't the person I-"

"Orihime!" I hiss insistently. "Don't finish that sentence. If you do… if you do, then I'll have to break your heart, and I don't want to do that. You're my friend. I care about you, we've been to hell and back together." I paused. "I do anything to repay for everything you've done. Anything, expect what you know I want. Because… because I love some else, even if she won't ever know." I clenched my teeth, guilt racing through me, as tears come down in streams down her face.

She turns on her heel, and runs back to the school.

I shake my head. _I was as gentle as possible… I think. _

"Ichigo." I glance up. Tatsuki and Chizuru are walking up to me, hand in hand. I suppose their squabble was over.

Tatsuki suddenly rips her hand out of her girlfriend, and stomps up to me. Her hand snakes around the cloth of my uniform, and she holds me against the try. "Orihime just rushed past us _crying._ What the hell did you say to her? 'Cause if you hurt my friend…" The clenching of her fists warns to me to what exactly she'd do.

"I had to say it." I state clearly.

She relaxed her grip slightly, eyes softening up.

"I'm sorry, but she kept pushing, and I didn't want to string it out." I sigh. "I didn't want to hurt her." Why let someone get as hurt as I am?

Tatsuki's sighed too, and Chizuru gently lifted her arm away from my shirt. "I guess… I knew she'd take the news badly. I just, never thought about how I'd have to pick up the pieces, and how soon it would be." She smiled grimly. "Just give me some time, Ichigo. I'll have her back up and running soon enough."

With that, the two girls headed back class.

I felt emotionally drained. I can almost feel the rain beating relentlessly down on my head, even if there isn't any there.

It's all inside my head, the rain.

~Rukia~

The last of the day's sunshine was illuminating the barren ground. I was sitting outside my squad's barracks, tracing patterns into the dirt with my index finger. The breeze is light and cool against my skin, teasing my hair into a wispy mess.

I'm pretty much the last one here. Kiyone and Sentaro had already left, proclaiming their never-ending respect and undying loyalty to the captain, and then arguing about it on their way out.

Captain Ukitake, at least, was amused by it.

I though it was childish. They'd do better to love each other, not their superior. On second though, perhaps they're just cowardly with their feelings, just like stupid me.

_Fading reiatsu. Amber eyes, looking at me. Devouring every inch of me, painfully powerful as they do so. _

_My greatest friend. My greatest partner_

_My world. _

_Why doesn't he approach? I know what he wants to say. Is he really afraid I'll reject him, even now?_

_The shreds of my heart are rapidly dispersing into nothing. I want him to hold me. I want him to whisper meaningless words. Instead he just stares, and utters only two word, not three._

'_Bye Rukia.'_

I tightly shut my eyes. Tears built up, threatening to spill over and burn tracks of pain into my face.

_This _is why I keep myself busy. _This _is why I work myself to death every day.

If I stop, if I take the time to think, _he _comes to mind. All our fruitless victories, brutal defeats. I had never thought about just how quickly our time would die. _Time flies when you're having fun, after all._ I'd been stupid enough believe we'd have forever in our hands. To stay together… no… not together. A mirthless laugh escapes my lips, as I realize I'm only lying to myself again.

_I'm a liar, I am. Just a little liar. _

_Shall I count all the lies I tell today?_

"Hey, Rukia!" A boisterous voice calls for my attention. A voice, almost as loud as _his_. I turn my neck, and my eyes fall upon Renji, running at break neck speed, plough through the helpless new recruits for my squad. His arms are waving about hysterically, and he has a stupid grin plaster across his face.

In normal times, I would have had to fight a giggle.

He skids to stop a few inches away, panting heavily, and he looks at me with an odd expression in his eyes.

I just stare at him. "What is it, Renji? Something wrong with my face?"

"There sure is, Kuchiki. It's a little thing called a smile. Haven't seen one in so long, I thought you'd forgotten how."

I roll my eyes at my childhood friend, knowing that he's trying to cajole me into a smile. I'd rather not; as it reminds me of all the smiles I shared with _him_. I opt to look way instead, eyes tracing the pale blue vein across the back of my head.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little…" He trails off, uncertain on what to say.

I sigh. "I am." _One little lie._ I force myself to twitch up the corners of my mouth. It must have worked, because he grinned back at me. To me, it felt like my face was going to shatter. What a surprise for Renji that would be.

"It really makes my happy, to see you happy." He smiles broadly, and rubs the back of his neck. "I thought you'd never get out of that slump over Ichigo."

He might as well have stabbed my though the heart with a thousands swords. I can't help but drop my smile. _How could he say his name so casually, damn it?_

"Oh, sorry. That was mean of me. I forget you don't like hearing his name. I'll try to refrain in the future."

I glance up at him, trying to transfer my gratitude with my eyes, rather then break the muscles in face. I forgot he could be sensitive, sometimes.

"You're really, really, sure you're okay?"

"Yes." _Two little lies._ Still, I felt I'd better play along, act normal for once, so he wouldn't worry.

"So, what brought you, running and flailing about like you're having a seizure?"

"Do I need I reason to come and see you?" He pouted, looking a little flustered. Odd.

"You do when you're supposed to be following Nii-san's orders." Yup, he was definitely up to something. The mere mention of my brothers name is usually enough to send him scrambling back the way he came. Rather then that, he's smirking to himself and subconsciously fiddling with his arm.

That was a habit I knew he'd picked up when he was feeling self-conscious.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm on Captains orders." His head snaps up, and he straightens his shoulders, suddenly formal. "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Yes, Lieutenant." I play along, like a child with her dollhouse. Byakuya would not forgive me if I did not act as a Kuchiki is expected.

"You are summoned to Squad 12 Barracks. Specifically, the Research and Development Bureau. More details will be given when you arrive." He's still got a smirk wrapped around his face, and I'm suddenly tempted to worm some information out him. Now that the Hogyoku no longer diluted my powers, my strength had returned, and I could give Renji a run for his money.

Not to mention, curiosity had got the better of me. R & D? Why there? Though I suppose, curiosity killed the cat.

That was a good reason, to push Renji for details.

"Don't you think you should get going?" Renji pushed me slightly.

I stared up at him, skewered my face with a cracked grin and saluted mockingly. "Yes Lieutenant, I shall go with most haste." Leaving him behind, I leapt through the rooftops to the Squad 12 barracks.

~Renji~

I can't do anything, but stare after Rukia.

I was serious, and really meant it; when I told her too smile. It had been far too long, since she had.

Back in day, she'd taken on every day with smile. Even in the Rukongai, District 78, Inuzari, when they'd all struggle to keep moving, she'd bare it all with a grin, and take it in stride. I had loved her, for that.

_Cool, calming wind rushing about our ears. A glorious sunset, splashing the wide sky in a cascade of shining orange, and wheat-colored gold with tints of red. _

_Looking over Inuzari, my home for the last god-knows how many god-forsaken years. Rukia's captivation slender figure standing by the edge of a cliff. Staring at who-knows what. _

_I'm swimming in thoughts of her. It's Infatuation. _

'_Renji. We should become Shinigami." A pause. "If we do, we can live in the Seireitei.' Gaze shifts to somewhere else, something else. 'I've had enough. I've lived in this ugly place for far to long.'_

_A step towards her. Not sparing a glace for the three lonely graves. _

_Inuzari defeated _them, _but not us. We would rise above it._

'_Yes, let's become Shinigami.'_

I heave a sigh. I'm always thinking about the old days, again and again. What was wrong with me? Letting it go would be the best thing to do. I'd had my chance with her. I'd blown everything. I'd let her leave. I'd ignored. I cut her, made her bleed, and captured her.

I'd taunted her. Made her out to me worthless. To be scum. To be unworthy.

My folly, laid bare before my eyes. I had no right to expect her to want me. To want to _be _with me. I barely even have the right to say she's a friend.

Melancholy washed over me, but it's welcoming, and I let it in.

It's my only proof that I still have a conscience.

Only, it's just too late too figure things out now.

"Rukia… good luck."

That's the only thing I can do; wish her luck. Wishing is all I have.

_Good luck. _

**A/N: And there it is! **

**Those of you waiting for the fated Ichigo and Rukia meeting, it's coming up soon. **

**Review, I'll write faster XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Hoping

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they made my day :D **

**Here is chapter 3, right on time as promised. I hoping you'll all enjoy the golorious Ichiruki. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be busy rolling in my money.**

~Ichigo~

"I'm home!" I call out warily, as the door creeped open. I jerk suddenly as I right hook comes at me from the left. My reiatsu may be gone, but my training sure as hell reined in pots of gold. I caught his hands instinctively, and pivoted to throw him with my hip.

My father rolls awkwardly before hitting the wall and laying in a crumpled heap for moment before leaping back up. He reaches up and fusses with his hair as if it had been messed. It swear it's never changed shape, even since the day I was born.

"Hello to you as well, my son!" He grinned at me like the Cheshire cat, something that only just slightly creeped me out.

"So, other then being happy because you attacked your only son as he walks through the freakin' door, what else made you so damn cheerful?"

"Well, I suppose I am rather happy today, my son, but I'm never going to tell you why!" He declared with a wink.

I sigh. _Always with the mysteries. _"Whatever, it's not like I really wanted to know anyways."

"Why bother asking then, hmm?"

_Damn _

He must have been taking lessons from Ru-. I clench my teeth together, as the first syllables of her name cross my lips. What had left me so unguarded that I almost thought her name?

"My son!" My father hollored. "You're blanking out again." His voice lowered slightly. "Get out of your head and listen to you dear old Dad for a moment."

I blink a few times, and then concentrate on him.

"I know you don't blame me for your power lose, but I really was the one who told you to do it. I told you how to, what to do and-."

I held up my hand. "I know, Dad, I know. Don't keep stressing about. What's done it done. Whining won't change anything. So please, just let it go?"

He surprises me suddenly by bending to a bow. "Please, Ichigo, forgive this old fool!"

I stare, not knowing exactly what to say. An image with a man in a striped hat flashed through my head. "Please Dad, just get up. There's nothing to forgive."

He straightened up his back, and then immediately jabbed me with a swift and sharp knee to the ribs. "Don't want you going soft on me, boy." He walked off, whistling a little tune under his breath.

Sadistic bastard.

I leave the room and head up stairs. Slamming my door shut, and flop down on my bed. Time to relax while I can. I spare a sad glance at Rukia's closet, and the turn away, studying my ceiling harder then my school books.

A sudden rumbling bass ringtone echoes loudly though my ears. Chad's ringtone. I quickly answer the call. "Chad, hey, how's it going?"

"Ichigo, you're not at school. Did something happened?"

I sigh. Chad had always been too worried for his own good. That would be why he such an awesome friend. I'd die for him, and I didn't have a shadow of doubt that he would easily do the same.

"Everything's cool. Just needed alone time."

"Hm. I saw Orihime earlier. She looked upset."

I sighed again, my head already splitting. "Upset?"

"Yeah. Distraught."

Looked like Tatsuki's hadn't been abled to calm her down. Damn it all to all.

"I had to tell her, Chad." Of course Chad knows all about it. He may not talk much, but he's pretty perspective and knows just the right things to say. "I couldn't put it off any longer. Had to tell her I didn't love her. There's only one person I love, and that's not going to change." Chad's only silent, being the good listener he is.

Honestly, Chad is the man.

"Your friendship with survive this, Ichigo. Orihime's just shocked. I guess because _she's_ gone now… Orihime though you'd get over your feelings and see her."

"Yeah. I suppose so." A comfortable silence sat between us for a few minutes. "Well, I'm gonna catch up on sleep. See you later."

I take his usual noncommittal grunt as an affirmative, and then the phone goes silent. I set it down on the table, and gather my thoughts. Then, I turn my attention to the closet. My breathing loud and heavily, I breach the usual boundaries around it, and slide the door open.

For a minutes, my cruel mind slipped in a image of her. Laying in there, playing with her phone and then looking at me with that irresistible smile, and saying 'What do you want?'

The image fades, and theres nothing.

Just a closet. Not trace of Rukia. An anticlimax, if anything at all.

_Gone. Just gone._

_Kuchiki Rukia, Shinigami, most beautiful person I've ever known, and my first and only love. I can't sense her, can't see her, but she's probably still standing there. _

_Waiting. _

_But all I can see is nothing. _

_I turn my back, and walk away. To the house, where my friends are waiting. _

I ferocious roar screamed through, and my head jerked up neck cracking with the movement.

The _hell?_ A hollow.

Impossible. My Shinigami days have long since rolled over and died.

Spirit's can't be seen, felt, heard, so how the hell can there be hollow? I listen quietly, but hear nothing more, and sigh raggidly. Thinking of her as got my mind playing tricks again. I rubbed my hand warily through my unruly hair, and decided to follow up on what I told Chad.

Perhaps sleep, will fix the scramble in my brain and I wouldn't have to remember those days again.

~Rukia~

The tall door imposing doors of the R & D loomed over me. Inside, contained thousands of files filled to the brim with top-secret research. I had never entered the place before, and the rumors were enough to keep me away.

According to many, Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri had taken his experimentation a few degress of madness too far.

As Orihime had told me, the captain himself had been rather interested in her, and tried to rope her into being one of his experiments, back during my incaceration when she was considered an enemy of the Seireitai. I don't even want to think about the stuff that goes on inside, thus my trepidation about having to go inside.

Does he want to tweak with the insides of my mind because he finds me intriguing?

That would be odd. And sadistic.

As I look up uncertainly at the wide doors, there's a loud thud, and they swing inward of their own volition. _Damn, they know I'm here._ Approaching, is a man in a Captains Haori, but it is definitely _not _Kurotsuchi. No one else I knew wore a stupid green and white striped hat like that.

"Urahara Kisuke?" I questioned.

He walks up to me with leisure, and smile gracing his face. _But, why would he be here of all places? _Urahara had long since been banished from the Soul Society, for the creation of the Hogyoku, the small device that had been the stem of all the misery.

"Kuchiki-san, a please as always. Not expecting me?"

Well, I _was_ expecting a mad scientist. "Why are you here, Urahara?"

"Well, I've got two reasons, the first one being…" He swept down to the floor and bowed. "I'm sorry."

All I can do is step back in shock. Where was all of this coming from?

"I realized I never apologized for using you to hide the Hogyoku. Please, if you can find it in your heart, forgive and old fool."

I look to the side in embarrassment, and then step up, and place a trembling hand on his shoulder. "I forgave you a long time ago." I sigh "And I've come to terms with what's happened." _Three little lies._

He stood up, patted down his clothes and continued. "As for the second reason, I'm here to help with a certain _problem _of yours."

_A problem? _

"If you could please follow me, we will continue the conversation in side." He whipped around, and strode back into the building. After a moment, I come to my senses and hurry after.

The inside is cavernous, much like the inside of Urahara's underground training facility.

"Have you ever come to R & D before, Kuchiki-san?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Well, I can say it's certainly been changed around since that damned Kurotsuchi took over. Now that he's gone, I plan to whip everthing back into it's former glory of course."

"Urahara?"

"Hm?"

"You say Kurotsuchi is gone… why is that so? Were you not banned from the Soul Society?"

He stopped, and stared at me, a wicked grin spreading itself across his face. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto had been concerned about Kurotsuchi's practices for a while now, but he could not replace because there was no one else of his intelligence avaible who actually wanted the job. Since Yoruichi and I was a big help in fight against Aizen, we were allowed to return. I then took up Kurotsuchi's potion here."

"And Yoruichi is…?"

"Helping Sou Fon train the punishment force. I think she enjoys torturing the poor souls there."

"So, you're squad 12 Captain now?"

"Oh, no, no. I'm just considerably lightening Kurotsuchi's work load. Perhaps he'll take up a few hobbies now that he'll have the chance to rest. The guy was suffering from chronic insomnia, after the immense workload of running R&D. The haori was a small demand I made of the Captain-Commander, I wanted to look part, and I found it nostalgic. I'm not recognized as captain in any standard. Oh, here we are."

In midst of the conversation, I'd forgotten our whereabouts, but in front of us stood a smaller pair of doors engraved with the squad 12 insignia. Uruhara gave the door a shove, and it swung open, revealing rows of blinding computer screens. My eyes narrowed slightly to block out the light, and once the adjusted I fully took in my surroundings. T

Two captains stood before me. Kuchiki Byakuya, Squad 6, and Yamamoto Genryusai, Squad 1.

It was obviously the presence of the Head Captain that had Renji in a panic earlier.

I I gave a short bow to each man in turn. "Head Captain Yamamoto. Nii-san."

"Rukia." My brother, stoic and uninterested as always, despite the situation, greeted me with his deep tones. "You are most likely confused as to why you were summoned to this place

"Yes, Nii-san."

"Allow me to explain. You have be summoned hear due to your past comradeship with Kurosaki Ichigo."

_Ichigo…_ I allow his name to slip through the thoughts, my heat jumping into free fall to the pits of my stomach. Ichigo had given the Soul Society everything he had. What did they want with him now?

_The reiatsu is gone. His eyes are watching me, but he sees nothing_

_Kurosaki Ichigo, human, my heart, my love, is lost. Gone. Tears are building up, falling. Shoulders shaking with sob. _

_He looks through me._

Through _me. Not at me. Never at me. _

"Kuchiki Rukia." Yamamotos voice shatters the image, the amber eyes. "I can that you are displeased. Bear in mind that we are discussing this because you are the best choice for the task. We can easily deign to assign it to someone else, so be grateful.

"Forgive me, Head Captain. What task are you referring to?"

"Allow me, Head Captain." With a nod from Yamamoto, Kisuke continues. "Since Kurosaki Ichigo lose his powers, us Shinigami have kept a close eye on both him, and those around him. It has been noticed, that sliver of his old strength have been showing up. In other words, given time, his Shinigami powers are to return."

I can hardly find It in myself to breath. _Are to return? Impossible. _I don't want to get my hopes up. I don't want to this that I'll get him back, and end up with nothing. Again.

"A-are you… sure about his, Urahara?" _Please say yes. _

"Absolutely. I checked over the data twice."

"I-is he aware?"

It had been ages since I'd seen him. Months. It felt like it had been a life time.

I had never been one to disobey order, but when I had been refused access to the World of Living, I had immediately abandoned all loyalty to the rules, and taken off through the Senkaimon whenever I wanted.

Screw the rules. They weren't going to keep from Ichigo.

But still… all the times I was there, I never felt anything from him. Not a shred of reiatsu. Not an ounce of his old strength. Could it be that such a drastic changed had occurred in the in span of few weeks?

"I think not. He is still extremely weak, at least by his standards anyways. I would take a hazardous guess, that he about at the level he when he first encountered Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Kuchiki. Of course, I assume you remember that incident better then I, Captain Kuchiki." Uruhara gave brief nod to Byakuya.

He was already that strong? I suppose it would make sense that he wouldn't feel a thing. After all, Ichigo had always been a powerhouse, especially after he gained control of his hollow, but he'd never noticed a damn thing about just _how _powerful he was. The sheer amount of his reiatsu was so enormous, it had almost seemed impossible to me.

"So then, what are my orders?"

"Right. You are hereby on a mission of watch and protect. Your are to be assigned to standing Shinigami over Karakura town, and are to keep an eye on Kurosaki Ichigo until his powers return."

They _want _me to stay with him? They _want _me to go to Ichigo. All those silent prayers I'd sent to god-knows where, had been _answered? _

"How long am I to stay there?

_Formality. _I tell myself. _Maintain formality. _As long as they didn't assume I was too familiar with Ichigo, and changed their minds, everything would be okay.

"You would stay until he has regained his strength, and then bring him back to the Seireitai with you. Kurosaki Ichigo is a valuable asset to the Soul Society."

Oh _hell _no. I would _not _let them have Ichigo. The way no way in hell, I was letting them have him. He was going to stay with his family and friends 'til he was the ripe old age of 80. Orders be damned, Ichigo was not leaving his life as human behind.

"When do I leave?"

"Immediately. Good luck." The head captain took his leave, gnarled cane smacking on the

ground and echoing across the room.

My brother strolled up to me. "Do not do anything to tarnish the name of Kuchiki, Rukia."

"Or course, Nii-san." _Oh screw that._ Satisfied, my brother heads off, leaving me with Urahara.

"Well then, Kuchiki-san, I assume you want to rush off and leave?" _That a huge understatement. _"But please don't forget, this _is _Ichigo we're talking about. He's like a giant magnet to hollows. You're going to have your work cut out. So, take care."

"Thank you, Urahara." I offer him a smile, and this time, it doesn't hurt to do so. But despite that, it still wasn't a real smile.

My first real smile, goes to Ichigo.

~Ichigo~

I'm wasting time sitting at my desk, scrolling through various emails. All I'm doing is just moving the screen, up and down, up and down. It's distracting, and that's a good thing.

Chad had sent me an email containing all the materials I'd missed out on in class. It's good thing my teacher is used to me various, long unexplained absences, and prepare notes from class for me. I guess Chad asked on my behalf.

Chad's always been the man.

_I stare at that empty spot. The spot where I lost her._

_It's empy. Gone._

_There's nothing._

'_Thank you…'_

"Ichigo! Dinner's ready." Yuzu's soft voice drifts up to greet my ears, and I quickly abandon my musing.

I thump down the stairs, and accept the plate my sister offers me, before going to sit next to Karin. Dad's sitting opposite from me, a smug look drawn across his face.

It was irritating me.

"Hey, Dad?" He grunts a noncommittal response. "I heard something strange, earlier."

His head pops up, suddenly interested. The clanking of dishes stops in the kitchen, and I know Yuzu is listening too. "It was a scream, a loud one." I pause, feeling a little bit stupid. We all know I'm incapable of sensing a thing. "It sounded like a hollow."

For seemingly no reason, a triumphant grins landed upon his face. Eyeing him with disgruntled expression, I shrug my shoulders. "Ah, never mind, I'm probably just hearing thing. Don't worry about it."

"I wasn't." _Bastard._

All three of our heads snap up, as the same sound roars again. Resounding across the streets. Definitely a hollow. It couldn't be anything else. "Dad…?" I hissed warningly.

He sighed, seeming to weigh his options. He shifts in his seat uncomfortabley, and runs a hand through his hair, a habit that seems to run in the family. "Well you see, Ichigo my boy… though it should be impossible, your reaitsu as being steadily increases of the space of the past few weeks."

I can't do anything but stare.

"While you can't see spirits at all, hearing them is clearly doable. Also, in case you hadn't noticed. Your power has been oozing out all over the place. I haven't been around lately because I've been cleaning up all the hollows attracted my it."

_Impossible._

_Impossible._

I never thought, that it would come to this. I was certain, absolutely certain, that the rest of my life would be spent as a normal human. I thought I'd never have a change to go back to what a once was.

A Shinigami is who I am. I was _thrilled_ by the idea of becoming one gain.

And if Dad knows, then…

I leap up, almost knocking my chair to the ground. Against Yuzu's protests, I dash out of the room. My feet are taking the steps two at a time, I'm pratically leaping up the staircase. Anything to get there faster, _anything _to get _her _faster.

My hand wraps around the door knob. She's on the other side. I know it.

She has to be.

_Damn, why am I so afraid?_

I let myself pause for long enough to take, and deep breath, and creak the door open. "Rukia?" I question.

Question to empty air. There's nothing. Silence.

My heart clenches. I though for sure…

My head whirls to the right, as I hear a sound. A creak.

The door to her closet, slowly slides open. Out steps a figure, clothed in a black shinigami uniform.

It's _her. _It's her.

Her raven hair, falling delicately to her shoulders. That same, lone little bang that hangs between her eyes and tickles her nose. Her eyes. Her _beautiful _eyes. The same shades of violent lilac, and lavender, quiescent in the waxing the moonlight. My memories had never done her justice. Her eyes fall on me, and I can feel her analyzing every inch.

Slowly, a relaxed smile spread across his face.

"Miss me, Ichigo?"

**A/N: Yup, the only IchiRuki was a few sentences on the end. But don't be alarmed, plenty of it next chapter (which is already written, just to tease you).**

**By the way, have any of you ever had a dream where Snape was your math teacher and was self-******conscious ********about his greasy hair? No? Yes, it was a weird dream, and yes, I'm slightly creeped out by it. ****

****Anyways...****

**Review _please_, I'll write faster. (And give you a virtual plate of chocolate chip cookies)**


	4. Chapter 4: Exchanging

**A/N: And, chapter four has arrived. Bring out the cake! Throw the confetti! Blow up the balloons! Cheer and applaud (please don't boo)! **

**Can you tell I'm happy?**

**Well I suppose it's more hyper then happy. Hyper on marshmallows, that is. **

**Yes, marshmallows. Tons and tons and tons of marshmallows.**

**Did I mention I ate marshmallows?**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone! I enjoyed them immensely! (Immensely is a nerdy word, don't you think?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I do own marshmallows… wait… I don't? Oh, the horror!**

~Byakuya~

I can't help but to wonder if I made the right decision. To send Rukia, dearer than my life, off to protect that orange-haired buffoon? Was a mistake or not?

That _child _may have defeated Aizen, and he may be considered the hero of the Seireitai, but to me he is just a remnant of the past. A past that I would much rather forget.

I could not bear to think of the time during which I was so cowardly, I was to not only condemn my only sister to death, but to proactively attempt to be the one to _take _her life. I do not believe I have it in me to forgive myself for doing so. Buffoon that boy may be, but at least he was unafraid to challenged that fate I and my fellow Shinigami had pronounced for her, while I did nothing but try to destroy him; Rukia's only chance at survival.

For him to so readily risk his life for girl he had known for nothing but a few months, was utter lunacy to me; yet I could feel with every one of strikes, that he try meant what he said

He believed in his goal, and against that strength I was destined to fall.

I almost chuckled to myself. I owed that brat a great deal, and I hated it. I was a Kuchiki, not a gambler in debt.

"Captain." I look up at the sound of my title. Renji waltzes into my office, arms winging loosely by his side. "Has Rukia gone already?"

"Yes."

Renji shuffles on spot, and tugs at his hair.

"What is it, Renji? Speak your mind."

"Yes, Captain. I was just wondering, is it the best idea to send Rukia off?"

"Do you believe she is incapable of the task?" I ask him with a cold edge to my voice. He pales slightly, aware that he is risking the wrath of his Captain.

"No, I don't. I'm just… concerned."

"Why? I assure you, Rukia will be perfectly safe." My Luietenant was really as much of a buffoon as that boy was. He should learn is place. I may have invited him to speak his mind, but I did not insinuate that he could impugn upon the judgement of the Head Captain and myself.

"It isn't her safety I'm worried about, at least not physically." He seems unsure as to whether to continue. I watch his internal debate for a moment, before he squares his shoulders. "It's just… after Ichigo lost his powers, you saw how bad of an effect it had on her. She still hasn't even fully recovered. And now she's right back in the same situation. If anything happen to Ichigo, I think we wouldn't be able to get the old Rukia back this time. I know neither of us wants that, Captain."

Sometimes, Renji could actually be quite eloquent. Just sometimes. I can tell there is more then he's letting on, but I don't bother to push it. "I agree, however the threat to the Soul Society has passed, I see no reason why anything of any sort should happen to Kurosaki Ichigo. He will be under the strict protection of Rukia, so I highly doubt he will be killed off by some lowly hollow. Therefore, your concerns are completely and utterly unfounded." I let a tone of finality slip into my voice, so he knows that matter is not up for discussion.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "Yes, Captain. Forgive me Captain."

"Have more faith in your comrades, Renji. You know their strength, and you know they will not go down easily, if at all."

Renji looks perturbed, but he knows that I am right. It is obvious after all. Rukia is the only known Shinigami to manage to defeat an Espada with out a Bankai, or even the reiatsu necessary to from one. The buffoon himself defeated two, high rank Espada and Aizen himself. Together, the pair are a feat to be reckoned with.

Any doubts of my own have been allayed by Renji's unnecessary fear.

"Come Renji, there is much to do."

"Yes, Captain."

~Ichigo~

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say.

Here, I've be wishing and wishing that I would see her again, and now she's back and I can't think of what to say.

She standing right there, looking at me steadily. I've seen her eye's shine so bright, their almost like violet colored stars. She's just the same as I remember, if not more beautiful.

I'm filled with the irresistible desire to hold her, to make sure I can hear her heartbeat.

I take one step towards her. Her smile remains constant, that happy smile I remember so dearly, and couldn't what to see again. For some reason, my heart is beating nervously. It's odd, because I know in my head that I don't have time for such a luxury. Fate had given me a chance.

And I was going to take it.

Almost subconsciously, I shrink the distance between us, and reach out my arms to grasp her shoulders.

Rukia raises her head and peers into my eyes.

Apparently seeing something she likes, her smiles gains in radiance, and I can sweat her cheeks are beginning to color red. I smile to myself, remembering how we always were able to say so much, with just a look.

"Rukia… you're really here."

~Rukia~

"Rukia… you're really here." He states. To others, his voice may not have much emotion, but I can hear it all. The wonder, tinged with loss.

His words send a pain through my heart, as I realize how he's been hurting as much as I have. How he's been missing me, as much as I've been missing him.

Suddenly, the past months seem ridiculous, a waste of time. I was moping, drowning in subsequent lose, and devotion. Depression had risen up in waves, and washed over me, but all it took to dry them up was one look in eyes. One look, knowing that he could see me too.

And I'm suddenly aware, of just how damn alone I feel in the Soul Society. I don't have very many people,

There's Byakuya, but I know he doesn't really _see _me. He looks at me, and Hisana's face comes to view. The most he speaks to me about, is keeping the Kuchiki name pure and untarnished, not that I haven't already done enough tarnishing.

And then there's Renji. He was my greatest friend. He was my confident. But our bond is so obviously weakened, I can't really say what to call it. Plus, the look that sometimes shows up in his eyes bothers me. It's some what akin to the way Orihime would lust after Ichigo. I would it was just me overlooking things. Renji was a friend, but he wasn't getting any farther then that.

Ichigo was only person who really understood me in this world, and he means everything.

"I really, really, missed you Rukia." The next thing I know, I'm wrapped in my arms so tightly, I can barely breathe. It's almost like he's trying to make sure I can't escape.

_Fool. _As if I wanted to escape. I hug him back, and it's just the two of us, in our own little world that we created ourselves, for our enjoyment.

Everything is tranquil.

"Rukia?" I pull back a little, to look up at his face.

"What is it Ichigo?" I see the corner of his mouth tug up, and then content tone of my voice.

"This might be a silly question, but why can I see you?"

My heart twinges just a bit, and I frown momentarily. Wasn't he happy. "Is that a bad thing?"

He scowls, and I find it almost as loveable as his smile. "Of course not. It may be the best thing that's every happened to me.

I smirk slightly, surprised at how easily I slip into our usual banter. "Maybe?" I taunt.

"Well… there's a lot of contestants…" At the hesitation, I know he's avoiding the question.

"Such as…" I trail off, latching my hands onto his arm.

"Er… well… Like when I saved you… and when you gave me your power and…"

His answer fills up my heart like helium to a ballon. I'd never realized how deflated I was before this moment. "So all the good things in your life revolve around me?"

He smiles at me. "Recently, yeah." To my surprise, and happiness he cheeks actually turn just a little but red. _Ichigo is blushing? I'm never going to let him forget this. _"When I was a kid, it was all those days spent with my mother, and the rest of my family… I wish you could have met my mother, Rukia, I'm sure she'd adore you."

My heart is practically soaring in the clouds. He thinks _highly _of me! "Do… do you really think so." I know he's laughing at my agitation.

"Of course." He bends down, and touches his lips to my forward. I blink rapidly, as my skin burns warmly at the touch. I'm sure by now my face is as red as a tomato, maybe even worse. I sneek a peek at his face, hoping he didn't notice. He's smirking. Darn.

"I do believe you face has gone a few shades redder then usual, Miss Kuchiki."

I chuckled inwardly. Two can play at this game.

"I'm not the only one. Your face matched your name a little while ago, Strawberry."

This time, I let my laugh out, as his trademark scowl returns, and then take one of his hands in mine. He stiffened for a moment, and then placed his fingers between mine, and intertwined our hands.

"I prefer it when you're like this, Ichigo. I'd much rather see you smile then see you frown."

"I only smile because of you, Rukia."

~Renji~

My hand twitches, and I accidentally leave a blotch on the end of my name. _Whoops. _Here I am, completing the days paperwork with Captain Kuchiki, and I'm too preoccupied to even sign my name properly. My mind is in complete overdrive do to my earlier conversation with my captain.

I trust Rukia's abilities implicitly; that goes without saying. I understand that once Ichigo's power returns, nothing will be able stand in his path. And yet…

Ever since my defeat at his hands, ever since he gave me that rude awakening which made me aware of just how much of a bastard I was being, I'd taken it upon myself to look out for Rukia, to atone for what I did.

It shouldn't be Rukia out there fighting enemies, not for her own sake, but for Ichigo's. There's no length she won't go for him, no limit she won't breach.

She needs someone like myself to remind her of her boundaries.

I've known what, and who, lies in her heart since that day we apprahened her in World of the Living, but I still can't accept it.

I heave a sigh. Thinking about that kind of stuff aggravates me to no end. I care about Rukia, I respect Ichigo. I like them, _individually._ Together, they just make my blood boil with frustration.

I should let it go.

Rukia's not mine, I can't tell her just who she should in love with.

But I just can't help thinking possessively about her. I rub my eyes tiredly, a motion not unnoticed by my captain.

"Is something the matter, Renji?" The slight, meager concern that laces his voice is unlike him. In all normality, anything beyond neutrality and indifference is rarely expressed.

"I think I'm just a little weary, Captain." I don't need to blurt my thoughts out to him, especially not when they revolve a very close radios around his sister.

He nods is head seriously, as he dots a character on the paperwork. "That is understandable to me; it must have come as a shock to you."

"Yea-" _Wait, what? _I look up at him "Excuse me Captain, but what are you talking about?"

"To learn that Rukia is to be with Kurosaki Ichigo once more."

_Damn him. Does nothing escape his attention?_ "I don't know what you mean…" I tread my words carefully, one slip of the tongue and a liable to find myself under attack. I wouldn't like to find myself chopped to pieces by a thousand cherry blossoms, thank you very much.

"Come Renji, there is no need to be embarrassed." His words are supposedly kind, but I can't help but to feel threatened by them. "You have been my Lieutenant for a long time, and I have been aware of you're feelings for even longer, even if they are misplaced."

_And, I'm screwed. _I brace myself for the onslaught, jerking considerably when the Cpatain pats my shoulder.

"I would not attack for something as trivial as emotions. No need to fear, Renji. I would advice you not to dwell on the matter, however. To Rukia, there is no one more suitable for her then Kurosaki Ichigo. There is not a thing in the world that can break that bond, and it would be beyond foolish to try." Byakuya turned towards the door. "I have a meeting I must attend." With out waiting for reply, he strode away leaving behind the obvious message; 'I trust I can leave everything here to you.'

I can't even lift my eyes from the desk.

_Is it really true? _

Could Rukia really see Ichigo as her soul mate.

If so, all my chances have gone to hell. Although, it's not safe to say that I ever did have a chance.

I almost want to just slam my head against the table; I'm that depressed.

Maybe I should visits Matsumoto and borrow her sake…

~Byakuya~

The doors of Squad 1 barracks swung open soundlessly be for. The Lieutenant, a man whose name I cannot remember for the life of me- though I would never admit it- was standing just within the entrance, obviously waiting for me.

"Welcome, Captain Kuchiki. I trust you are well?"

"I am well." The mans etiquette was refreashing; a relief from Renji's usual babble. "Is the Head Captain available to see me?"

"Indeed he is. I shall show you to his quarters."

"That would be acceptable."

"Then please follow me, Captain."

The man gait was quick and long, as he ushered me through the empty corriders. The halls are naturally light and airy, the nurmorous windows illuminating the interior that would be otherwise corroded with shadows. The lieutenant is silent beside me, his emotions perhaps shifting between honor and uneasiness as being in close vicinity of me.

I am unconcerned.

Silence has become an eternal counterpart that walks along side me. When Hisana left me, she took all the words I had to say with her.

In a another minute, we arrived at our destination. The man reached, and rapped quickly upon the wood. "My captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of Squad 6 is here per your request."

He awaits for an answer from the otherside, and apparently hearing something I did not, steps aside. "Please Captain, enter whenever you are ready,"

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He scampers off and I approached the insignia embossed doors, pushed open the left side, and entered.

Glass windows scattered a mosaic of ambling light across the wood floor, and bookshelves coated the other two walls of the room, each one filled to the brim with thousands of books, like soldiers lined up for war. At the old oak desk, clear of even a speck of dust, say that Head Captain, somehow comfortable in his straight-backed, non-cushioned chair.

I halt to a stop just a few paces away, as a show of respect for the senior Shinigami.

"Captain Kuchiki. Thank you for coming. I understand that you have other pressing matters to perform, however, it is absolutely prudent that I discuss a few matters with you."

I can sense that there is something going behind his good-natured words. The head captain rarely summons for another Captain without informing him with a proper explanation beforehand.

"It is no trouble. What is the matter?"

"I shall simply be blunt and get to the point. You are, of course, aware of the alarming increase of potentially dangerous Hollows around the area of Karakura Town since recently?"

"Urahara Kisuke said as much, yes." _What could it be that he his trying to get at?_

"It was at first assumed to be a natural cause of the sudden and drastic change in the reiatsu of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it has become apparent that that is simply not the case. We were contacted by Kurosaki Isshin on the matter, stating that the increase was abnormally large, even in comparison to the high reiatsu Kurosaki Ichigo is subconsciously radiating."

"Is there a clear reason as to the cause of the sudden upsurge?"

"No. We have no information what-so-ever that can be helpful in any way. This is why I have called upon you. I would like you, and anyone you deem both trustworthy and responsible enough to go the World of the Living and assist Isshin Kurosaki in the investigation on the matter. "However, " He added. "You and your subordinate are not to interfere with Kuchiki Rukia's duties pertaining to her mission."

"Of course, Head Captain Yamamoto." I took a short bow, and hastily left the room, closing the door softly behind me.

_Problems in Karakura? I _had sent Rukia to Karakura… if anything happened to her, it would be entirely my fault. The situation must be quite dire, after all, if Kurosaki Isshin, a former Captain, was worried about it.

Perhaps this was the cause of the uneasy feeling Renji had been expressing earlier? If so, his perception must be greater then mine, and that is no small thing. Preperations _must _be made. I would enter and leave the Senkaimon before the day was through.

~Ichigo~

"Ichigo?" I heard Rukia question, and leaned back contently. I had really been missing this from my life. It was _empty, _without this, without her. Almost with out me noticing it, she became a pivotal part of my life. Like she was the sun, and I was just a million other planets, circling around her.

In the end, I had almost lost her forever.

Now, I had another chance.

Rukia stretches up, and runs her fingers through my hair, before cupping my face. I lean into the contact, and close my eyes serenely. I knew I had a dopey smile on face, but I could care less.

"Ichigo?" She repeats herself. "You wanted to know why you can see me, didn't you?"

I opened my eyes for a brief moment, to look into hers.

"I think it's because… you _wanted _to see me."

I smile. She's right. I had desperately wanted to see her. I would have paid anything just to do just that. Not that it matter. I hadn't needed to pay a thing, in the end. "Ever since you disappeared; right in front me, I've been a total mess. A train wreck, you could say."

I hear Rukia inhale slightly. "That's… exactly how I was. A big fat, train wreck."

This time, it's me who gasps. I didn't expect that. Sometimes, the self-destructive part of my mind, imagined that she had gone back to the Soul Society, to go run off partying with Renji.

In my heart, I supposed I knew that wasn't true, but I couldn't stop my thoughts; as wrong as they were.

"Most days, I couldn't concentrate on anything." She continued, "It was like, a part of me was missing. I think I left my heart behind with you, Ichigo."

I look down at her, almost chuckling at her blushing face. The great Kuchiki Rukia, _blushing, _like a little girl. But her words make me happy. I'm practically drunk on it all. I take both her hands in mine, and entangled our fingers together. "Rukia… I never thought I get the chance to say this. I thought I'd ruined it all… Rukia, I-"

I cut off suddenly, and with a loud bang, my bedroom door slams open, and My father and Yuzu slump forward, not having anything to hold them up. Clutched in their hands, are two glass ups. Cranking my neck, I can see Karin snickering down the hall.

"Told you it was a bad idea." She says with indifference, despite the fact that she finds it all hilarious.

Isshin leaped to feet, proclaiming loud nonsense. "Third daughter! It's been far too long!"

My eyebrow twitched, and my anger rose faster then a thermometer in an oven. He just stands, grinning like a damned moron, when he's ruined everything I was going to say.

"So how have you been, my third daughter? My son has been completely useless with-" I thrust out my foot and catch him in the jaw. He slumps backward, falling into the hallway.

Yuzu looks rather frantic, staring between the two of us. I couldn't care less. The old man deserved it. Dad jumped up almost immediately, and began his usual wounded routine. "My son his being so heartless towards me! Where did I go wrongs?"

"Maybe it was when you started stalking him behind doors."

"Dad, Ichi-nii! Stop fighting! Especially when we have a guest."

Isshin stopped midsentence, and turned to look at Rukia for a moment, before pirouetting forward to wrap her in a back-breaking hug. Rukia shifts uncomfortably at the touch, probably unused to contact after leaving with stuck up Byakuya half her life.

"Hello Kurosaki-san, nice to see you again."

"No, no, no! That won't do Rukia, please call me Dad." He looks at her sternly.

She sends a pleaded look my way, and she's so adorable I cave in. "That's enough, old man. That was a private conversation."

_Damn, I was just _that _close._

"Yuzu, could you run a bath for Rukia please? And will she be alright staying in your room?"

"Sure thing, Ichigo, I'd love to have her stay with me again!". Yuzu smiles happily, and Karin says nothing. Despite that, I know she agrees. She's like me in that sense, not needing many to words to express what she wants.

"That won't be necessary, my son!"

_Oh no. He might as well just through us on opposite ends of the world with padlocks on our doors. _

"You can just stay with Ichigo!"

Rukia looks uncertain. My guess is she doesn't want to hurt Yuzu's feelings, or mine.

I certainly know what I want her to say.

And she better damn say it.

"I guess, I will."

I let a smile show at her words, and thankfully, Yuzu takes it well. Karin is as nonchalant as ever, but I know she doesn't really care either way.

Dad trotted down the hallway waving goodbye and saying something about treating Rukia well. As if I'd do anything but. Yuzu skips after him, and Karin lingers a but. "It's good to have you back."

Rukia smiles gratefully. "It's good to be back."

Karin sent a grin back, and scampered off to admonish the old man some more.

I slam the door shut, and pick Rukia's hands up again. "Where was I?" I grin wildly. "Oh yeah, I love you, Kuchiki Rukia."

**A/N: You like? You like? You like? You like? You like?**

**Yooooooou like?**

**FIFTH REVIEW WINS A PLATE… ER… BOWL… OF VIRTUAL MARSHMELLOWS! DON DON DON, DON, DON DON!**

**Please review, I'll write faster. **


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling

**A/N: Well, I did this one faster then I excepted. I didn't realize I had so much of this written already. **

**Prepare for some Byakuya and Renji this chapter! :D**

~Rukia~

_Did I hear him right? He… he said…"_

"Is something wrong?" I look up, and his usually burning amber eyes are shadowed by worry and vulnerability, as he waits with anxious thoughts for my answer.

Fear is thumping it's way into my heart, and I can't look him in the eyes. _Why am I afraid?_

_I love him_

_I love him, and he loves me. _

Everything was turning out right, better then I expected. Far better, then I expected in my wildest dreams. _Why am I so afraid?_

"If you don't feel the same way, I'm sorry. I just… well…" He rambled on, hurt glazing over his voice.

_You're being unfair to him_.

Agreeing with my thoughts, I take his hand in mine. Our two hands fit perfectly, I noticed suddenly. Like clay sculptures someone molded to fit together. "Ichigo… I'm sorry, I…" I surprise myself by allowing tears to form in my eyes, blurring my view of his eyes; which radiating concern. "I love you too. You mean everything, to me."

I stare at the floor, feeling an emotion that rarely takes over me; shyness. I don't know why I'm feeling self-conscious. I've said far worse thing before. Besides, it wasn't as if he was going to reject me; he said it first. Ichigo kneeled in front of me, bringing me down with him. He placed a thumb under my eye, and wipes away the gathering tears. His hand remains on my cheek; the warmth oddly comforting.

"What's there to be sorry about?" His eyes are melted with a warmth I've never seen in him before, and he raised his other hand to entangled in my hair. His hands pull me closer to him, holding a genuine and heartfelt smile on his face.

My heart began to race, and I parted my mouth slightly, allowing my breath to whoosh past my lips. _Is he really…_

He stared at me, and I could see the request for permission in his eyes. My heart wavers in indecision for only a moment, before I gently close my eyes, waiting eagerly with anticipation. I feel his warm breath on my face for a moment, before I feel his lips on mine.

The pressure is unusual, but no unwelcome in anyway. I was unused to this kind of thing, but felt almost instinctive. He didn't try to move his lips, keep them steady on mine. It's gentle, and sweet, and even though I never imagined how it would feel, all I knew was that it was right in everywhere.

After a second he pulled back, gazing into my eyes as if he were searching through the folds of my soul. The corners of his mouth are tilted upward in the slightest of smiles, showing that he felt the same way I did.

_Everything was right._

_Like it was meant to be. _

Ichigo removed his hands from my hair, but kept our fingers clasped together. We chose to stand in a simple silence, scrutinizing each other with our eyes, and reading everything we wanted to say with in them.

"Ichigo, I love you _so _much." My breathe seems to have left my lungs, and I lick my lips to keep them from drying.

"I love you even more, Rukia."

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

"I could say the same about you." He grinned briefly, before casting a critical eye upon his small bedroom. "Now, what are we going to do…"

I stared him. "Do about what?"

"Sleep arrangements, obviously."

I could only blink, wondering just why it mattered so much. "_Obviously, _I'll just sleep in closet like I used to…" I trail off, not sure entirely what Ichigo was trying to get at. Truthfully, I found the enclosed space of his closet, quite comforting. It was a good way to just shut out the world around you. But, then again, with Ichigo here, did I really have a reason to shut out the world?

"I'm _not _having the girl I love sleep in my stupid, dirty old closet. I lost you once, and it's going to happen again. I don't even want to let me out of my sight. Your sleeping with me."

I could hear the sternness in his voice that clearly said that it wasn't a request, it was an absolute demand. "You won't take no for an answer, will you?" I sighed, knowingly all to well what his answer would be.

"Nope, definitely not, midget."

I glowered at the old nickname, snarling slightly. "I am _not _a midget. It's not my fault you're just a giant, fat, strawberry."

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled, breaking off from our traditional squabble. "Can we get back on topic please?"

"When did you transform into the voice of reason?"

"I had to do some growing up while you were gone. Now, what side do you want."

"Hmm." I weight my options quietly; one side had the window, and the other side had… the alarm clock? "I'll take the window side. The moon is always nice, from this side of Karakura."

"Yeah it sure is." He seemed to study my face as he said it, and I got the sudden feeling that he wasn't talking about the glowering orb in the sky.

Our fingers still clasped together, he dragged me over to the bed, plunking himself down, and then rolling me over him to the other side. Ichigo encircle dhis arms around me once more, before rolling over to sleep on his side. I stare at his back for a moment, eyes tracing up his spine, before smiling to myself and settling down.

"Goodnight Rukia, I love you."

"Goodnight, love you too."

I sigh contentedly, and allow sleep to pull my tired eyes to a close.

_This, is the best thing that could ever have happened to me. _

~Byakuya~

The Senkaimon closed behind us, the white light that had momentarily chased away the shadows receding back into the gate. We stood in the empty streets of Karakura town, the only light being patches of golden yellow from the street lamps lined along side the road.

It may not have been long since I was here, but my memories were already hazy and incomplete. "I trust you know the way, Renji?"

My Lieutenant had been distantly silent the whole way; withdrawing into the inner corners of his mind. My guess was that he wasn't quite taking my earlier words to heart, and dwelling on the fact that not only would he have to think about Rukia and that boy being together, but he would have to see them too.

"Yes, Captain." His words were steeled with hostility; no doubt angry about something I did. Perhaps it was because I pulled him away from outrageously drowning himself in sake along with Lieutenant Masumoto of Squad Ten. Or maybe, I was wrong and he _had _taken my words to heart, but was now mourning the idea there was truth in what I said.

"Lead on."

Renji strode down the street, and I strayed back a few paces, following him. My eyes adjusted to the dark rather quickly, aided by the passing of those odd vehicles the humans call 'cars'. In opinion, the machines were just a languid and incompetent way to get around without using their own two feet.

The silence in the night is palpable; to the point where I can here Renji's seething. Clearly, he has some issues. "Is the a problem you would like to address, Renji?"

"Why did you want me to come, Captain?" Renji must be used to conversation with me, with the way he evaded my question with a question.

"I was to bring any I thought trustworthy and reliable. It wasn't anything more, or less, than that." On another point, I knew he would jump in front of the bullet-literally- in order to save Rukia, as would I. However, I some how seemingly embaressed him with my summation, as he shifted on the spot awkwardly.

My statement was true, either way. Other then that brief moment during which we tried to slaughter each other –which didn't really matter in gist of things-, I owed some of the credit to saving Rukia to Renji, he did help, after all.

"Thank you, Captain, I'll make sure your trust in me was not ill-placed." His previously shimmering anger had subdued, replaced with gratitude, and hint of something I could discern. Perhaps… joy?

I choose silence rather then answering, as a response to that would have to contain a fair amount of sincerity, and emotion. Displaying such things was something I preferred to refrain from; I was a Kuchiki, after all. The quiet slightly less strained and far more companiable, we continued on our way.

Finally reaching our desination, the Kuroaski clinic, I raised up a hand, my sleeve slipping to my elbow as I did so. I knocked sporadically on the simple door, and then dropped my arm, awaiting a reply.

In the next minute, I heard a light pattering of fight, and then the door opened, revealing a small girl with mousy brown hair. "Um… can I help you." The girl shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable in the presence of the two rather imposing Shinigami. "

"Yes, thank you, we are here to discuss some… matters, with Kurosaki Isshin. Is he here?"

Yuzu simply stared at them with a scrutinizing look in her eye. "I think I've seen you somewhere before, you're Shinigami like my dad and Ichigo, right?"

"Yes we are. I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of Squad 6, and this is my Lieutenant, Abarai Renji." Renji mumbles a greeting, looking a little bit grumpy.

Ichigo's sister turned her attention to him, as if calculation something. "I've seen you with my sister Rukia before. Do you know each other?"

_Sister?_ There was such a relationship between Rukia and the Kurosaki family. Apparently there were some other issues that need to be discussed here…

Renji had a rather ridiculous dumbstruck look on his face, which quickly morphed into a scowl that could almost rival that boys permanent one. _This may have been a bad idea…_

"Yeah, Rukia and I are… old friends." He tried out a smile, put it spluttered out of life and ended up as a mangled sort of grimace. Luckily for him, the girl had already turned around, pushing open the door a little wider.

"Please, come on in. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you." The little girl smiled as I stepped over the threshold, Renji right at my heels. "I'll go and fetch Dad, it'll only take a moment." With that, she rushed out of the wall, and through to another room.

I took the time to inspect my surroundings. The walls were clean; white to the point of looking like they'd been drenched in cleaning detergent. All down the hallway, they were scattered with various pictures. The older pictures are obvious, all coated in a light layer of dust and coated in fingerprints. Most also portrayed a beautiful women along with the rest of the family. It was clear by her looks, and the place she held in the photo that she was the boys mother, the one had been devoured by the hollow, Grand Fisher.

In some, definitely newer, and less handled frames, Rukia was present; smiling with the rest of Kurosaki family. The most disturbing one contained her and Kurosaki Ichigo, the latter having his arm wrapped lightly around her waist, and his chin resting playfully on top of her head.

Oh _yes, _there were some other issues that needed to be discussed.

~Renji~

I might as well be walking through a house of horrors, surrounded by creepy clowns and nothing blood-dripping, oozing, creatures. The images are burning their way into my mind, leaving a permanent, gross, blotch on all my good memories of Rukia.

How could I look back on my memories, and think that maybe I had chance, after seeing _this?_

I'd never walked through the front door of Ichigo's before, pretty much always coming in by window, excluding that one time where we some how ended up in his attic, and entered from his ceiling. Thankfully, I've never had to set my eye's upon _this _before, but now that I have, I'm filled with the overruling desire to high-tail it out of the room.

The absolute _worst_ picture, is the one to my right. It quite plainly depicts Rukia and Ichigo as a _couple. _

I hated it.

Rukia was had that adorable pout on her face- the one I had once though was only shown to me, and me alone. _Well, so much for that._ Her face was flushed in either embarrassment or teasing frustration, as Ichigo planted a light kiss on her cheek.

Ichigo's arms were hanging loosely around her petite shoulders, and in return her hands were intertwined in his hair, one lock being fiddled with between her fingers. Both their eyes were fixed on the camera, and both were _smiling_.

Rukia had neverbeen that way with me before, _never! _

How was it possible that someone she barely known half a year gotten to be so comfortable, so _familiar_ with her? I'd known her for more then a lifetime! For over one-hundred and fifty years, but all she doesn't see anything in me.

To her, I'm just Renji, the guy that's been on her side for so long, but she'll never love.

_God, this is killing me! _

I thought I could handle this. I was _sure _I could handle this. Evidently, I was merely deluding myself.

All of this, was too much.

~Byakuya~

Renji's reiatsu is sparking, almost to the point of dangerous.

Undoubtedly, the situation it proving too difficult from him to withstand. In this instance, I must have misplaced my trust. He cannot handle the mission. I will send him back to the Soul Society almost immediately following our meeting for Kurosaki Isshin. If nothing else, he can at least act a messenger.

I turn my head to the end of the hallway, as Ichigo's sister and his father appear through the door.

"Thanks Yuzu, my darling daughter!" Isshin beamed at the girl, who offered up a small smile in return.

She turns slightly, and bows in respect to Renji and I. With this gesture, I instantly find myself like the child; so much more well-mannered then that ridiculously obnoxious brother of hers.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both." She said in a quiet tone. I incline my head toward here, while Renji remains in his own little word of vengeance and unfound animosity.

Isshin turns a little more serious once his daughter leaves the room. "So, I see the Head Captain decided to send you for the job, Byakuya."

Ah, so that's where the boy gets his disgraceful lack of civility from. "I would appreciate it if you addressed my as Captain Kuchiki only." I peered into his brown eyes, hoping to see a suitable reaction to be cold tone. Instead, the man laughed unceremoniously.

"You want me to display that level of devotion to _you, _Byakuya? Not going to happen."

I highly dislike the man. _And _his shameful attitude.

I could see that I was going to get no where asking for respect from a man such as him. "Fine, so be it. Shall we address the issues at hand."

"Alright, alright. Come through to the kitchen. We can sit down there." Without a pause, he whirled around and led the way there. Probably having rather large and distracting arguments with himself, Renji bumped into me with downcast eyes.

"Renji. You will need to listen to the conversation. Pull yourself out of that slump."

He looked up, a troubled expression twisting his face. "Sorry, Capain." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

I resist to urge to let out a dissatisfied sigh, opting to do it mentally instead. I would have been better off bringing Lieutenant Kusajishi; she, at least, would not have gotten downright depressed at the sight of a few photos, even if they were suggestive and most questionable.

As we enter the kitchen, I avert my eyes from the ungodly giant _poster _taking up most of one wall, with rather undignified swirled letters proclaiming '_Masaki forever'._

"Can I offer you a drink, or something of the sort?"

"No thank you. I am fine."

"A glass of water, please," Renji rasped, looking like he was low on blood pressure, or something to that effect.

It really had not been a good idea to bring him along. He was reacting far worse then was acceptable. I had as much right to be as him- or even more- to be upset about the pictures, but you did not see me trembling as if I were standing before someone who was about to chop me to pieces.

Not that I would tremble, in that kind of situation.

Isshin returns with two glasses of water, setting one in front of Renji, and keeping the other for himself. "Please sit."

We do so, sitting directly opposite from him. I do not like sitting in such an informal way while we discuss such matters. Usually, all captain meetings of importance or not, are conducted while standing, not sitting down like you were enjoying a relaxing afternoon.

"Please give us the information you have told the Head Captain."

"Yes, yes, that would be a good way to start." He shook his head briefly at some unknown though and took in a deep breath. "Urahara Kisuke contacting me a few days ago, wanting to know if anything strange were happening to Ichigo. Of course, I already had noticed the return and steady climbing of his reiatsu."

"You knew before Urahara Kisuke spoke to you?"

"That's correct."

"And you not think that it would prudent to inform the Soul Society of such findings."

"No, I did not. His reiatsu was not very strong at all, most certainly not enough to draw more Hollows in. I didn't believe there to be any harm in leaving him be. If any problems did occur, then I would deal with them personally." His features were distorted by an abrupt scowl. "However, his power continued to grow, and the sheer number of Hollows increased exponentially. I may be a former captain, but no one can be in thirty places at once."

I nod, acknowledging that fact. "So you believe someone is working behind the scenes, manipulation the Hollows for whatever purpose?"

"Excuse me, may I get some more water?" Renji interrupted, having chugged the water down like he'd just spent five days in a desert.

"Sure, the tap is behind you, help yourself. As for what you said, Byakuya, that is what I believe is happening. It is too much of a coincidence to be otherwise"

His assumptions were sound, but if true, would cause a lot of problems. "Do we have any sort of idea as to who is behind the incident."

Isshin shook his head slowly, clearly bewildered as to the intentions of the mysterious manipulator. Renji returned, clutching his glass with a trembling hand like it was a lifeline.

"Are you alright, Renji." Isshin appeared to have noticed that fact that he was rather pale and shaky, as he was expressing concern.

"Maybe I've come down with something."

Isshin gave him a stern look. "Perhaps I should have my third daughter take a look at you. She sleeping with Ichigo at the moment, but I can-"

He was cut off as Renji's head slammed on to the table, plainly passed out. The glass clattered to the floor, a spider web of cracks snaking through it.

_Sister?_

_Third daughter?_

Just what was going on in this house?

Rukia may see that _boy _as the only man she'll ever love, but that does not mean they can just blatantly throw about such titles. It was unbefitting over a Kuchiki to be addressed in such ways, even if they are not present.

And what did the man mean by they were _sleeping _together?

"Oh goodness, he is okay?" Isshin leapt up, inspecting my passed out Lieutenants face.

"You're a doctor aren't you? Surely you can ascertain is health?"

"Yes, yes, of course… Would you help me lift me, Byakuya."

I sigh mentally. _The things I have to stoop to… _I leant down, and grasped Renji's legs, while Isshin took him by the arms. We heaved his hulking form into the clinic and on to one of the pristinely white beds.

"Shall we leave him here over night?"

"That shall not be necessary. After are discussion I am sending him back to the Soul Society where he can act as messenger."

Isshin sent me curious look, but did not comment on my judgement.

_Good._

Upon returning to the kitchen, we both return to our seats. "So, where were we?"

"_We_ were at the part where you mentioned that your _third daughter _is _sleeping_ with your son." His expression is of self-reproach, and he opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Rukia has nothing to do with you, or your family. You have _no _right to make yourself out as her father. I doubt you know the first thing about her."

He's silent for a moment, and I think that perhaps he is taking my words to heart. This assumption is dropped as he starts laughing in my face. "Please, Byakuya, you're killing me…"

_That could be arranged…_

"In my opinion, _you _have no right to lecture me about the well being of Rukia. Let me refresh your memory. Who tried to kill her on several occasions? _You_. Who was so blinded by loyalty to a stupid promise that he went to all lengths to stop anyone from saving her? _You. _Who still treats her like nothing on a daily basis, to the point where she can't even look him in the eyes in fear of disapproval? _You. _Need I continue?"

Bubbling rage consumes me in an instant. _How dare this man…_

"All my family and I have done for Rukia is _love _her. Is that really such a difficult concept for you? To my daughters, she is an older sister, and I know Rukia adores them. She _loves _Ichigo, and he loves her. They are merely sleeping in the same bed; is that really that big a deal? It isn't like they're children. They've endured hardships of unimaginable multitude together. What right do either of us have to tell them they can't be with each other?"

Something cools slightly inside me. _He was right. _

What he said I used to be like… true. What he said I still am like… _true_.

"Ichigo sacrificed his Shinigami powers for the greater good. To him, it seemed like a fair trade. But, I think, that if he'd thought it through, he wouldn't have done it. Not if it meant losing Rukia. I know my son, Byakuya, we may fight a lot, but only in affection. I've known of his feeling for her even before he did., but it was never my place to get involved with it.

When Rukia moved in with us for short time before Orihime was kidnapped, my daughters and her began to bond, especially when Ichigo was off training with the Vizoreds. I was glad she was here. My daughters had a friend to talk to, someone who could really understand them.

I think when Ichigo realized his feelings was when he thought she was dead after defeating the ninth Espada. I believe you remember that more then I do, Byakuya.

After that came the choice; his love, or the world. Ichigo chose the world, rather then the love of my _third daughter_. So get used to it, Byakuya."

_Damn his logic._

The man was right, as much as I hated to admit it, even to myself. Rukia had been a mess after she lost the boy, even I could see that. I knew her feelings for the boy were strong; just as I had told Renji this morning. Isshin was more or less saying that they boy was the same way.

I would admit, to both lose themselves after losing each other, was a testament to how much they cared about each other.

I should have realized, that the obvious difference in her personality after being assigned this mission, was the cause of the idea of that boy, not of having to be away from home for indeterminate amount of me.

_Perhaps I have yet to know my sister as well as I should._

I decided not to feed Kurosaki Isshin ego by responding positively. It would only further his eagerness to talk.

"I would like to see her." It is only a request, not a demand. After all, I am in his home. Not to mention, I feel a sliver of shame for my earlier anger. I had been berating Renji for his display of emotion, when I couldn't even hold my own in.

"Of course, but be quiet. They only just went to sleep."

I only nod, as I head off for the stairs.

"Second door to left!" He calls after me, with some indescribable emotion fixed to his voice.

I walk as silent as ever across the hall, unitl I am before the door to the boy's bedroom. Or rather, _their _bedroom. This was going to take some getting used to. I shoved opened the door just slightly, and peered inside.

Their faces are only discernable by the soft moonlight fluttering in from the window. The boy is flat out on his back, he left hand looped around Rukia, holding her tightly to his chest. Her head is resting upon him.

Most shocking, is not the position they are sleeping in, but the _smile _on Rukia's face.

It is a radiant smile, one I had never before seen on her face. I don't believe she as ever showed a smile like this to anyone before; not even Renji.

Feeling most oddly as if I were intruding upon something, a shut the door quietly, and slip back down the stairs. Isshin sat waiting, a ridiculous grin upon his face.

"So, how were the kids?" _Shut up, you disgraceful man. _I scowl at him, but then rid myself of the expression. I was not going to stoop so low as to pick up facial traits from Kurosaki Ichigo.

"It… seems clear to me that their feelings cannot be denied any longer." I resist the urge to scowl again at Isshin triumphant grin. "I, however, will be speaking to them about their relationhip, if that is agreeable to you?"

"I have no objections. Now, though, we should return to the other problem at hand."

"I believe we were almost finished, were we not?"

"Indeed. I suggest that for the foreseeable future, we should try to investigate any unusual reiatsu, anything beyond the ordinary. We can meet a place of your choosing each night to discuss any findings. Your welcome to come here, of course."

"I do not believe they will appreciate my descending upon them every night. I shall make arrangements.

"Alright then."

"One last thing. May you give this to Rukia?" I hold out a floppy object that resembles a small balloon. "It is a portable gigai from Urahara."

"No problem. I'll see to it myself." He stared at me for a moment, a smirk skewed across his ace. "Would you like some help dragging Renji out?"

_Oh yes, Renji. _

I had somehow forgotten all about him.

~Ichigo~

"Wake up!" With a sweeping sound, the curtains were flung open, morning light spilling out and flooding my room. I groan and lift up an arm, shielding my face face from the light burning through my eyelids.

"Damn it, Rukia! What the hell?" I took a glance at the alarm clock. "It's barely six! For gods sake go back to sleep!" I flipped to my other side so only my back faced the abrasive sun, attempting to drift back into my rather kindly dreams.

"Oh, come on Ichigo! You have to get up, _now._"

I moan, and struggle to push myself up, against the will of exhaustion, which was telling me to lie back down.

"This is so unfair." I whine, sitting on the edge of my… no… _our _bed.

Rukia let out another giggle, smiling at me. She was dressed in a sky blue dress, that accentuated her eyes; the ends billowing just above her knees. I think she's stunning.

I almost don't want to share her with the world.

"You look amazing." She blushes, an amusing reaction I love getting out of her.

I couldn't believe that it was yesterday I had told Orihime that I loved someone who never know about it. Now, I was holding that same person in my arms, and we had all the time in the world to know that we loved each other.

I silently thank whatever the hell is looking out for me out there.

"Just wondering, but when did you get the gigai? I didn't see it last night."

She beamed at me. "You didn't see much else other than me last night, Ichigo." She smirked. "It was on your desk when I woke up. One of those weird portable ones from Urahara. I guess your father put it there while we were sleeping."

Well that's awkward. The idea of the old man coming in here while we were peacefully sleeping is kind of creepy. _I'll have to warn him off later._

"Hey, he's _your _Dad now as well, don't forget."

An alarmed expression takes over her face. "He was just joking right?"

"With my dad, you never know. It might go from a joke, to an outright obsession."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Ichigo, you do need to get ready."

"Alright." I reply softly. I place a chaste kiss on her lips. "I don't know how I managed with out you."

"You didn't" Her smile looks suspiciously on the verge of a teasing smirk. I only grin widely and stride off to the bedroom. At the door, a turn around and beat her to the smirking.

"If you say so, love."

I quickly change in the washroom, glad that I don't have to go to school today. That would be a bore.

I come out, dressed in a simple pair of denim jeans, and white t-shirt emblazoned with the words 'Get over yourself'. My shoes are white trainers, unique only by the red laces on the left, and the blue on the right.

Rukia chuckles, and points at my shoes. "Why the different colors?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "No reason. Just to be different."

"Your already different enough. No one compares to you, Ichigo."

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet. Just under 6000 words. :D Hopefully, you all enjoyed it. **

**I can't say when I'll have the next one up, as I officially have absolutely nothing written for chapter 6:D _Maybe_ it'll be out Saturday.**

**I know going from Byakuya's POV, to Renji's, and back to Byakuya's so quickly was a little odd, but I felt the need to show it from Renji's just then. :P**

**Review, I'll write faster. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Realizing

**A/N: Well, this chapter took forever. Or at least, way longer then the rest of them did. It's not my fault though… okay, I admit there were times where I could have been writing but I wasn't… but still, it mostly wasn't my fault.**

**Blame my hypocritical, suffocating family that yelled at me for sitting in my room on my laptop and dragged me downstairs. None of them know I write fanfiction, so I didn't really have an excuse to use. :P**

**Anyways, it may have taken a while, but it's a really freakin' long chapter :D Almost 10,000 words :P**

**So, here it is xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did… well, you'd have the sudden urge to scream "BLASPHEMY!" at it. (Don't ask, it's an inside joke :P)**

~Ichigo~

Rukia and I walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand. To my surprise, everyone was already up and in the process of eating breakfast. Had all of them always gotten up this early without me noticing?

I was starting to think that I'd missed some things during my Rukia slump.

Yuzu noticed us first, a kind smile spreading across her face. "Ichi-nii, Rukia, good morning. I'll prepare breakfast you, hand on a second." She leapt out of her feet, forgetting her own meal, and began to bustle about the kitchen.

I hold out an arm and stop her. "Thanks, Yuzu, but I'll make breakfast for us."

She looks at me, puzzlement running through her face. "Why? Don't you like my cooking anymore?" Her eyes begin to shine a little bit, evidence that she's on the verge of tears.

Whoops, I'd forgotten how emotional she could get. I laugh gently and let go of her arm. "You do enough for us Yuzu, it's time I started helping a little. Look, your foods going cold."

She blinks rapidly and swallows. "So, you do like my cooking?"

"Of course, you're the best cook we know." I indicated Rukia and myself; Rukia nodded her head in agreement.

Yuzu grinned appreciatively and returned to her seat at the table.

"So Rukia, what do you want?"

Rukia pondered for a moment, her clear lilac eyes reflecting the light for the kitchen window. "Coffee and toast with strawberry jam, please."

I smirk. "Coming right up. Anyone else want anything while I'm up?"

"Ichigo, my son, I'd like another cup of coffee!" My Dad piped up.

"Anyone other then you."

A wounded look sketched across his face. "Why?" He whined.

I retaliated with another question. "Want to explain to me what you were doing in _our _room while we were sleeping last night?"

He glared at me half-heartedly. "How else was I supposed to put Rukia's gigai in there? Fly through the window?" He leapt up from his seat and imitated the action of flying, his arms flapping up and down.

I deadpanned. "Cute. You could have given it to her when we woke up."

"I came in to deliver that gigai from Kisuke, and also to make sure that my beautiful third daughter was okay."

Surprise flitted across Rukia's face. She clearly thought that the whole third daughter situation was a one-time thing. I did warn her.

"And why would you need to do that?" I scoffed. "She was with me. She's perfectly safe."

Dad's eyes narrowed into slits. "I was asked by Byakuya to keep an eye on her."

I freeze. Rukia does the same behind me. A troubled expression flashing in her eyes.

"Byakuya… asked you… to keep an eye on me?"

"That's right, my dear! He was here last night with his Lieutenant, Renji. A friend of yours, I believe."

"Byakuya _and _Renji were both here last night?"

_Damn, _could it get any worse?

"They were." Yuzu's nodding in agreement, making it obvious that he's not lying. "There were some things we needed to discuss."

"Did they seem… okay, to you?" Whoops. That wasn't exactly how I wanted to word it.

"Whatever do you mean? They were perfectly fine!" He grinned widely, beside me Rukia sighed, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. I felt the same.

"Apart from when Renji passed out…"

"Wait! What-!"

"And when Byakuya and I argued over your relationship with my family."

"You what-?"

"And when we fought about your relationship! Other then that, everything was great!"

I glanced at Rukia. She looks like she's about to burst out crying. I grasp her hand and squeeze it. "Hey, it's alright." I whisper consolingly.

Rukia shakes her head widely, and then looks up into my eyes, fear contaminating hers. "You don't understand, Ichigo. He's going to try and break us apart."

Realization cut through my heart like cold steel. Isshin dropped his goofy acts, and walked up to us. He placed his big hands on Rukia shoulder, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"There's no need to over think things, Rukia."

"But I…"

"Byakuya and I had a heart-to-heart talk. He came to accept your relationship. More or less."

_He what? _I could never imagine that Byakuya of all people would willing accept the relationship between Rukia and I.

"What did you say to him?" Rukia looks up at him in wonder.

"Lets just say I can be persuasive when necessary. You're a part of this family, Rukia."

"Is… is that really how you all think of me?" Rukia stares around at everyone.

Yuzu smiled brightly, eyes shining, and nodded her head furiously. Karin shattered her usual unconcerned demeanor, and grinned over at us. Lastly, Rukia's eyes set on me. I beamed at her.

"This is where you belong."

"This is where I'm going to stay then… Now, where's that breakfast."

I scowl. "Damn midget!"

I small foot connects painfully with my shin. "Ow!"

My scowl wasn't real, though. I was happy. It seemed impossible that Byakuya would accept it. I though that to him, it would be like taking a sword to the throat.

Something about this wasn't right…

"Dad, what did Byakuya want in exchange for his permission for us to be a couple?"

_Please, let me be wrong. _Please, let Byakuya be for once doing something out of the good will of his heart. Rukia looking at me in shock, and Dad's overly smug grin is telling me I should fear the worst.

"Well done, my son! You're using your brain! Persuasive as I may be, but a hard-shell like Byakuya was never going to allow something like this without a compromise.

_Damn. _What exactly could her want? For me to be bound by Kido every time we're together? For Renji to have to watch over our every action? I would never put it past him, sadistic bastard that he is. Dad seems to be reading my thoughts, as he shook his head and laughed.

"Nothing too serious. He just wants a chance to discuss your relationship with the two of you."

I exchanged concerned glances with Rukia.

"He did ask very nicely…" _Byakuya? Nice? _Was my Dad sure it was actually him? "So, I told him I had no issues with it. You should consider yourselves lucky. It was a very small request for him to make considering the magnitude of conversation you'll be having."

I nod slowly, the initial shock slinking away. It did sound like he was being very reasonable. It was odd, though. The two of us had never hidden the fact that we dislike one another. Hate was perhaps _too _strong a word, but there will always be issues between us. So why would he allow Rukia to be with me; no strings attached?

Confusion is twisting my thoughts. It almost felt like my brain was going into meltdown, with all the information that had been flung at me. Rukia's hands are clenching my arms so tight they're trembling.

She's terrified, and we haven't even seen him yet.

I'm afraid too, afraid that he'll separate us. But, I'm not going to back down. I'm never letting anyone take me away from her again. "When does he want to do this?"

"He didn't state an exact time, but I'm supposed to be meeting him later. Tonight is as good a time as any." I nodded briskly, and turned my attention to Rukia.

I grasped her tightly in her arms. "Don't worry, we'll just have to show him that we're meant for each other. You'll see. I'm just as nervous as you are, but we'll show him. Together."

She glanced at me quickly, and nodded. On impulse, I bend down and kiss her forehead.

My father brings a fist to his mouth, and coughs loudly. "I hate to break you up, but aren't supposed to be somewhere?" Dad pointed a finger at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, yeah, you're right."

I suddenly fling out my leg and catch my dad upside the jaw. He landed in a heap on the floor, and then pushed himself up, muttering something about unruly sons. "Don't want you getting soft on me, old man. And thanks for everything with Byakuya." I snatched Rukia's hand up. "Let's go."

~Renji~

To my relief, I'm back in the Soul Society, having been put in charge of doing both my own, and my Captains paperwork. I was lucky that Captain Kuchiki had deemed that I should return home for the time being.

Although, I couldn't help but be a little infuriated. He had seemed completely disgusted with me. How could I be blamed, because his father decided to rub _their _relationship in my face?

'_Should I get my third daughter? She's sleeping with Ichigo right, but…'_

God, it makes me sick just recall it!

Ever since she met Ichigo, I've been practically stepped on like a doormat. In comparison to Ichigo, on every aspect she put him higher then me. How is that right? I've known her a hell of a lot longer. I've always been there for her. I'm like a freakin' time bomb ready to blow at the slightest provocation.

"Renji! Hi!"

_Oh, great._ I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Lieutenant Masumoto Rangiku. This was not what I need. I hardly needed to be reminded of how I so shamefully acted with her the last time we spoke. I slapped a smile on my face, hoping I didn't look ridiculous. "Lieutenant Masumoto! Hi, what brings you here?"

She pouts at me, something I've never realized that she looks adorable doing. _Wait, I didn't just think that… did I? _"Renji, what's with the stuffy formality? You've always called me just Rangiku before."

I sigh. I wasn't expecting this.

I suppose I ought to try right out honesty. "I'm sorry Rangiku, I just feel kind of ashamed of how I acted with you before. I was being a drunken oaf, flirting with you like there was no tomorrow. You don't deserve that.

Surprisingly, she has a knowing smile set upon her face. "That's okay, Renji"

"No, it isn't!" I kneel to the ground and bow my head. "Please, forgive me." I have no idea what's suddenly come over me, but I desperately want her forgiveness.

I stiffen suddenly as I feel something soft on my head, and her arms on her shoulders. I'm pretty sure that by now my face looks like a ripe tomato.

"Renji, you look so silly down on your knees. Come on, stand up! You don't need to grovel at my feet."

I was going to regret saying this…

"Well, I would, except you're breasts are holding me down…"

~Orihime~

"There, perfect!" I watch my reflection in the mirror, and squeal at it.

I'd worked myself to absolute perfection this morning. I had to, after all, it was a special occasion.

My hair was completely combed through. I'd washed it this morning, and now fully dry, it was super soft an shiny. Just staring at it made me excited. I wondered how _he _would like it. I'd picked out an absolutely _beautiful _dress. Sunflower yellow, little flowers made from beads dotting down the left side. It billows about me knees, with little ruffles at the base.

Even I know that it looks adorable on me. I grin happily at myself.

I couldn't wait for Ichigo to see me in it.

You see, I'd been thinking everything he said over, and came to what I believe is the right conclusion.

Ichigo said, he couldn't love me _now._ He never said I think about not loving me in the future! Now, once he sets eye's on me in this dress, he won't be able to do anything other then have a change of heart.

Tatsuki would tell me that I been overly optimistic, but that's just her.

Beside, she has someone to love now, so what would she know? True love is bound to find me, and I know it'll be the very person I want it to be.

Despite that, I was surprise when Ichigo called me. After our last, unfortunate, conversation I was so sure that he would distance himself from me, but just a day after, he calls me up and asks if I can hand out with him and the rest of the gang to following morning.

His sudden change in mood was unexpected, and I don't know where it came from, but I'm always happy to spend time with him, no matter what the circumstances.

I just have a wonderful feeling that today is going to be a spectacular day.

~Renji~

_What am I doing here? _

Somehow, through Rangiku's accusations of perverted behavior, and copious amount of apology, I ended up here.

In her house

Drinking sake.

It was strange manner of events, but I suppose coming from someone whose mind working in strange ways, it should be consider normal. Now I can understand how Captain Hitsugaya is always on edge with her. I would be too, having her as a lieutenant. I feel out of place; sitting on the edge of her couch like this. There was a few pictures on the wall; conspicuously devoid of people. That's odd, for someone who likes to party so much.

But then again, if she chooses to take pictures of herself, by herself, then who am I to judge? It's not like I went and took pictures of myself in large groups of people. Of course, I had exactly been 'sociable' enough lately to find myself in that sort of situation.

"Rangiku… why did you invite me over here?"

She cocks her head to the side. "Why do you ask, Renji? Do you not want to be here?" She fakes a pout. "I'm hurt."

I smile. Everything about her his infectious. Her smile, her attitude, her fervor for life…

"I'm curious as to why."

"You really want to know?"

I nod. I despised being kept in the dark; hence the results of last night.

"When you were with me last." She waved of my continued apologies. "It isn't like I'm unused to being flirted with. I mean, not to be arrogant, but I know I'm good-looking, and _obviously _men are attracted to my figure, I mean, who wouldn't be?"

_Yeah… who wouldn't be?_

"In all the time I've known you, you've never been that way. I was pretty sure that it was because there was already someone special in your life, so you had no mind for me."

_It was… that obvious? _I'm frozen to my spot, Captain Kuchiki had known, but we spend a lot of time together, and Rukia's his sister.

On the other hand, Rangiku and I hardly see each other. She's always on duty with Captain Hitsugaya, or with Ikkaku and Yumichika. She chuckles at my obvious discomfort.

"It's easy to see Renji. We girls have a second sense for these kind of things. I'm sure somewhere in her heart Rukia knows of your feelings."

I find myself suddenly interested in the bottom of my sake cup, and stared at it intently before chugging it down.

"So, when you started behaving like that, I knew instantly that something had happened between the two of you. As both you and Rukia's friend, I wanted to see if I could help. I am a good listener, you know."

I swallow quietly. "Sorry Rangiku, but you wouldn't understand."

There's a resounding slapping sound, and I find my head facing one side, stinging and spinning violent. The metallic tang of blood chokes through me mouth.

"_I _wouldn't understand? In case you hadn't noticed, Renji, I've been through complicated and hurtful relationships before. Or rather, _a _relationship." She doesn't have to speak the name for me to know whom she's talking about. "But still, did I sit here like you and mope about it? _No! _I carried on, and I did it alone. I'm offering to help you move on, but if you're going to be selfish about it, then you can go wallow in a pit of your own despair, _by yourself._"

The feeling of shame is washing all over me again. I've never seen Rangiku so passionate about something before.

I have no idea what to do. Emotions are not something I deal with well.

"Rangiku, I…" I licked my lips, the words stuck in my throat like a stray chip. She looks at me, her eyes shimmering a luminous pale blue, mingled with the light of the room.

I'd never noticed them before? How come?

Oh yeah, I'd been completely and utterly focused on Rukia for more then a few years.

Have I been wrong all this time?

"I… I really want to spend more time with you, Ran." I add the nickname on a whim. It felt right, strangely enough.

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?"

"Yes. I really want to see where this road of life will take us."

_Will she? Won't she?_

"Well, I'm busy with the Captain tomorrow morning, but I'm totally free in the afternoon?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, then." I don't think I'd ever smiled this widely at someone before now. "It's a date.

_Today was… unexpected…_

_But… not unwanted._

~Uryu~

I have been sitting in this ridiculous shop, for the last fifteen minutes, looking like a total loser. The drink I order has already gone cold, and soon enough the workers are going to either demand I get a refill, or kick me to the curb.

I was absolutely sure I got the time right.

It was Ichigo's fault then. His timekeeping never had been much good. I flipped out my phone and check the message again.

_Meet at Kissaten, 8:30am 2morrow. Don't be late._

I check my watch. It was already 8:45.

I'd been stood up,

It was a silly and unfitting thing to say, given the situation, but true nevertheless. _Damn that guy!_ I made a note to myself to make sure he knows never to cross a Quincy again! Perhaps if I used him for target practice, it would get the message across.

"Ishida-kun! You're here!"

I whirl around at the voice, coming face to face with Orihime. "O-orihime? What are _you _doing here?" _Whoops, that was a stupid and unflattering thing to say. _I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "Sorry, I mean to say, you look radiant, Orihime."

She beamed at me, and I turned away so she wouldn't see my embarrassed flush.

"Orihime. Uryu. Good morning." The deep rumbling voice came from Chad, and he walked up to his, smiling good-naturedly.

What in the world was going on?

I suppose it wasn't just me and Ichigo having a latte, then… I should have known.

After a brief chat with Chad and being joined by Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mizurio and Keigo, two silhouettes appear on the end of the street. I can easily spot Ichigo's obnoxious tuft of orange hear, but who was the one beside?

She was considerably shorter then him, coming up his shoulders.

His sister… no… the only person it could be was… Kuchiki-san!

Well, that's a surprise.

"Hey everyone! Someone would like to say hi!" Kurosaki called out to us as he and Kuchiki-san drew nearer.

I can't do anything but stare. Out of anything to expect, it certainly wasn't this. _Kuchiki-san… came back? _Was something going on that I didn't no about? What other reason would Kuchiki-san have to return here? And to show herself to Kurosaki, no less. I narrowed my eyes. It couldn't be that…

I hadn't really felt anything from him recently, but I hadn't really been around him at all either.

Either way, it was there. A small thread of reiatsu sprouted through him. As little as it was, it was still reiatsu.

So that's what was going on.

I looked around at the other people gathered. They all had on the same expression; open-mouthed and in total shock and wonder.

The silence was actually pretty disconcerting.

I opened my mouth to break through it, but someone beat me to. Orihime simply started crying. She ran out of the store practically bawling without another look back.

I glare at him, wishing very much that eye's could kill. Because if they could, Kurosaki would be hung, stabbed, strangled, vaporized, and drowned seven times over. _That bastard_. Did he even think about Orihime's feelings before dragging Kuchiki-san here, blatantly holding hands and practically shouting to the world that they were in a relationship?

My guess was no.

And he was going to pay for it.

Except, Orhime came first.

~Orihime~

I need to run. I _have _to run.

Just keep running. That's right, one foot in front of the other. Just keep running.

_No matter what you do, don't stop_

…How could he? How could he? How could he hurt me like this?

All my effort, all of it, for nothing. I didn't dress up so I could have my heart broken again. I dressed up, because I though it would be mended. Before I realize it, tears are turning the world to a smudge of colors before my eyes. My breathing is all I can here, ragged and labored, aching through my chest. It's as if someone as smashed their fist into my heat, shattering it into shards like a mirror.

_How could I be so stupid?_

After all, what reason would Ichigo have to want to be with me? Why would _anyone_ want to be with me?

I should be happy.

I know that. I should be happy that Rukia's back. She's my friend, I should be grinning from ear to ear, celebrating with everyone else. I should be happy for Ichigo, because he has her back. But I'm not.

I can see it now. It's clear. Without Ichigo, there is no Rukia; without Rukia, there is no Ichigo. I wish I'd seen it earlier

Tatsuki. She'd tried to tell me, tried to warn me off Ichigo. She tried to let me know that my heart would be broken. 'Ridiculous' I'd told her. I'd thought Ichigo would never do something like that to me.

I was confident. My faith in him was completely unshakeable. _Was._ That simple, loyal, faith, was real 'ridiculous' thing.

I'm a moron.

A complete, and utter, moron.

Ichigo rejected me, because I just don't deserve anyone. Of course, it'd be my destiny to be alone. Mine, and mine alone.

_Keep running._

Somehow, I end up sitting _alone_. On a _lonely _swing, in a _deserted_ park.

I deserve it. I've earned this solitude. Why should anyone waste their time one me?

The breeze played my hair in a delicate circle, teasing and kissing my neck. I barely feel it. I barely feel _anything_. I'm… strangely hollow.

I kind of enjoy it, but at the same time, I don't want to feel this way anymore. Somebody…

"Inoue-san."

_Help me?_

I know that voice; uncharacteristically soft and intense, but still recognizable. I don't have to turn my head to know who's there, especially as his reiatsu surrounded me, oddly comforting.

"Uryu, I…" My voice faltered and faded, and I finally move to look at him. His expression isn't one of pity, nor of responsibility. I can't place a finger on exactly what it is.

He's leaning against the swing support, his head resting against the icy steel. It an uncomfortable position, but he makes no complaint. There's a tense silence, echoing through the air. I can tell that he's waiting for me to open up. Can I speak my mind with Uryu though? Is it alright?

I can't say whether or not he'll be able to understand my emotions. I've never burdened him with them before, but only because of his own feelings. He has his own hurt, after all.

After everything that's happened to him, how could I add my own anguish onto his?

It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair. It-

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, and he pulled me into his chest. My eyes are wider then they've ever been.

Uryu…

~Ichigo~

The very moment the wild hurt crossed Orihime's eyes, I felt terrible. This was a bad idea, wasn't it?

"So Rukia, how've you been?"

"I'm very well, thank you!"

Everyone else is happy to see her, happy she's back.

"RU-KI-A! I've missed you so much, my angel from another realm! Allow me, Keigo Asano, to express my heartfelt-"

Keigo's ranting is stopped by a quick upper-cut punch; the fist one of gotten to know quite well. I took an involuntary step backward, as Tatsuki turned to me, her fist still raised and an inevitable rage burned up her eyes.

I prepared myself for the onslaught, but instead, Tatsuki turned and clenched Rukia in a giant hug.

_Huh?_

"Rukia, I'm so happy to see you again! I love to catch up, but I need to speak to _Ichigo_ for a minute. Do you mind if I borrow him?"

I shake my head theatrically, hoping Rukia will get the message, and call her off. She doesn't. Tatsuki grabs me by the collar, and drags me off to side. I try to subtly dig my feet in, but to no avail.

"Rukia." I heard Chad state in his relaxed baritone. "It's good to see you again."

"Hi Chad! It's been to long."

"Tell me, how is the Soul Society these days?"

"First, before that."

"Yes?"

"I'd really like a coffee."

"Pay attention, Ichigo!" Tatsuki snapped her fingers in my face. Satisfied that I was listening, she continued. "As I was saying, what in god's name are you playing at, Ichigo? "

I just stare at her. I don't really know what to say.

My face flung backward suddenly; a sharp sting and a red mark forming on my face

"Wake the hell up and answer the question! You're really pushing your luck with me today!"

"Hey, stop hitting me!"

"What? Do you want me to spell it out for you? Yesterday, you broke Orihime's heart, then you call her up, _not telling her why, _and tell her to meet you? Can you not assume that _maybe_ she thought you had a change of heart?"

"Yeah I know, I made-"

"I'm not finished yet! Of all the stupid, ridiculous, lousy thing to do, you just had to bring Rukia and put her on parade in front of Orihime. So much for 'I don't want to hurt you'. How more obvious could you make things?

Rukia hasn't been back a day, and you're already holding hands and laughing like she never left! Did you even consider how hard that would be for Orihime to take? Of course you didn't! You were too lost in your own stupid little world of love to care.

Wake up, Ichigo! I _thought _you'd be considerate of Orihime's feelings, and now you've let me down. I'm disappointed in you Ichigo."

"I know, Tatsuki, I know."

I was foolish. Stupid. I didn't want Orihime to hate us, and I didn't want to hurt her. I just _didn't _think about her.

I was an idiot.

"I get it. But you have to understand, Tatsuki. I never brought Rukia here for the purpose of hurting Orihime. The though never crossed my mind. I was just… _happy._ I want to show off our happiness to the word. You know the feeling, right?"

Tatsuki blushed, showing me that I was right.

"I thought everyone would want to see her again, if they'd missed her half as much as I did. I got lost in just how happy everyone would be, I didn't think of how it would hurt Orihime. I guess we didn't have to hold hands, but I didn't want to deny that we weren't together. There's no point. I'm sorry I hurt her, truly, and I'll apologize to her the best I can, but damn, if it comes to a choice between the two girls, you know who'll I'll choose.

So…. I'd like your blessing on our relationship."

Tatsuki's eyes widen considerably at the request. I don't see why she's surprised. Her blessing matter far more to me the Byakuya's does; she's a lifelong friend, and he's most definitely not.

"Be happy for us… for me."

~Uryu~

Orhime is weightless; cushioned in my arms like she's always belonged there.

And yet, this isn't a moment of heat or passion. It's a time for quiet reflection and companionship.

I've always known Orihime's nature, ever since we scored the Soul Society on the search for Kuchiki-san

Kuchiki-san… she's the reason for all of this and yet…

I don't blame her.

No, the blame lies solely with Ichigo. He's lucky my desire to comfort poor Orihime is stronger then my will to turn him to a pincushion. Her shuddering sobs slowed, and she relaxed into my embrace.

It's surprising, that even though her heart is breaking, she's still beautiful. She radiates it, contrasting sharply with the empty park. Even in such a desolate place, to me, she shines like a supernova.

It's a shame that she had to fall in love with Kurosaki, who, for the life of him, would never love her back.

Unfortunately, that's just the way it happened.

This girl, this _women_, is my arms, but she'll never see me as anything more then just Uryu.

But that doesn't matter.

It's not my time for self-pity.

I need to be strong for Orihime.

"Uryu?" Her voice is soft, no louder then a whisper.

"Yes, Orihime?"

My bet is that she'll want me to let go now; after all I'm being a little intrusive.

I've never found myself so forward with her before. Probably because I was being a prude.

I never held her close, not under any circumstance. The one moment where I did, I let go of her almost instantaneously; ashamed of the contact.

I'm an embarrassment…

"Would you… please walk me home?"

_What?_

My first thought is to refuse, because it can't really be me she wants to walk her home. She wants a certain someone with orange hair by her side…

But she's looking at me, her silver eyes downtrodden, and just a bit hopeful. How could I refuse?

"Of course." I move to let go of her, but I'm caught before I can; my hand held in her dainty ones.

"Please, don't let go. Just hold me, 'till I get home… please?"

"I have you, Orihime, I won't let you go." I allow myself to go past the line; calling her by her first name for once.

I search her face for any sort of negative reaction, but none comes. Instead, she simply smiles gratefully, stands up with me. I can only sigh inside my head. I wish I'd never have to let you go again…

But of course, life is a fickle friend.

~Ichigo~

"Rukia?"

"Yes?"

I sigh, not really wanting to get into it, despite knowing I have to. "I suppose you want to know what happened with Orihime and I?"

"I do. And you better damn well tell me." She said with a steady voice.

I almost chuckle at her forwardness, but catch myself. Right now isn't the time. I paused, taking a bit of a deep breath. "She confessed to me, a few days before you came."

"Wait, what?" Rukia's eyes are wide, whatever she was expecting it wasn't this.

"Yeah. I said no. Told her… I loved someone else." My eyes land on her, and I yearn for her to understand. "She was kind of… no _really_, upset about it."

"And despite that, you brought me to see her, flaunting about our relationship?"

I scratch the back of my head, "I wasn't really think all the much-"

"No! You weren't thinking at all you idiot! Can you imagine how she felt? And let me guess, you didn't even let her know why you wanted her to meet up with? You didn't even tell her that everyone else was coming to? She probably thought… she probably thought you changed your mind, and went skipping around her house prettying herself up and making sure you'd think she was beautiful. And then you walk in, _holding my hand?_

"I know, I know, I heard it all from Tatsuki's. But, Rukia, I didn't mean to-"

'There's no 'buts' in this Ichigo. Whether of not you meant anything, you still did it! Think of others before you march around breaking their hearts!"

"Rukia…"

"Shut up, Ichigo. Just… just get out of here! I mean it! Get the hell out, and go apologize to Orihime right now, not whenever. And don't you dare come back until you do, because I don't want t be with a person who'd abandon his friends so easily!

Out of any sort of yelling I'd thought I'd get, it wasn't this.

Still, I saw her point.

I didn't say a word, just nodded my head and left.

~Orihime~

Exhaustion rolled over me in waves. The arms around me are firm, but at the same time, gentle.

Like his personality.

One moment, he can be aloof and uncaring, and another, he's passionate and concerned. Like a fusion of two extremes. His reiatsu is flowing about me, calm, but with and undefined edge. Anger? No… more like a wistful longing.

My mind twists back to _that day._ How he'd said that Uryu had the same eye as me.

Perhaps… I'm seeing what he said.

His hand wrapped around my waist is comfortable. I don't feel at all embarrassed, as I thought I would.

It's not the same as when Tatsuki holds me.

Neither is it bad.

It's just… different. New.

"Orihime, we're here."

I hadn't noticed the distance go by. I hadn't noticed anything; not the houses, the familiar trees, nothing.

My head is pounding; thoughts bouncing through it like pinballs.

"Will you be alright."

Suddenly, I don't know what to feel. I was distraught, yes. Heartbroken. Yet, his hold is loosening, and I'm unhappy about it.

I _love _Ichigo. I'd always had, for years. Everything I've ever done has been with Ichigo in mind.

So why is it _Uryu's _hands I want around my waist.

"Yes, Uryu, thank you." I hope my voice is as disguised as it sounded, that he can't see through the conflicting emotions inside me.

His hold relinquished as I walked unsteadily to the door, his eyes on my back, probably watching me to make sure I don't fall.

"Orihime!"

_Oh, it's him_. What does he want now?

Does he want to collect all the shattered shard of my heart, smash them into crystalline fragments, and scatter them like dust?

"Kurosaki, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now…" Uryu voice is menacing, and maybe a little bit bitter. He's stepped in front of me, shielding me from Ichigo's view.

I don't want to face anymore of Ichigo today.

"Sorry Ishida, I have to speak with Orihime now. Hey, Orihime!"

His voice; calling to me. I shrink back into Uryu's shadow, clinging on to him.

"Please. I want to… no _need _to explain, if you'll let me."

I tighten my hand around Uryu's arm, and pull him down so I can whisper in his ear. "It's alright, I suppose."

"Are you sure?"

With a sturdy nod, I step out from behind Uryu, still holding tightly on to his arms.

"I'd like to speak to her alone, if you don't mind."

I steel myself. I don't want to be alone with him. I want Uryu here with me. "Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Uryu." My words come out strong, despite how weak I am.

Ichigo only hesitates for a moment before blurting it out. "Orihime, I'm really, really sorry that you found out about Rukia and I like that. I didn't think about the effect it would have on you, and I regret that. I was only thinking of the positives; that you, Uryu and everyone else would be able to see her again, and you know, rekindle their friendships. I wasn't thinking at all about the downsides."

I have no idea what to do. Should I say something? Even if I do, I don't know what to say.

"I was blind. I only though about _my _happiness. I never took anyone's feelings into consideration, and that includes Rukia's as well.

_Rukia's? _Why Rukia? She was happy, wasn't she? Didn't she want to show off everything she had with Ichigo?

"Rukia thought it was too soon. She was conflicted about the idea, but I pressured her into it."

_So, Rukia… hadn't wanted to?_

Ichigo suddenly bent in a small bow before me. My lips parted in surprise.

"Please, Orihime, forgive me."

He's bowing? Begging for forgiveness from… _me?_ It reminds me of that time when Rukia manhandled him into apologizing to me all those years ago during the situation with the Arrancars. Inwardly, I smile. I bet Rukia had something to do with this too.

'Cause, she was friend, after all. A wonderful one.

I look back at Uryu, and his eyes are troubled, narrowed at Ichigo. What was going on in his head?

"Ichigo." I break the silence cautiously, and let go or Uryu's hand. "Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it."

He straightened up, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, and then, with a small smile, heads off into the distance; presumably returning to Rukia.

I turn to Uryu. He's just standing, looking a little awkward and out of place on my front doorstep. "Uryu… thank you for all you've done for me today."

I grinned at him, and against all expectation, it doesn't hurt to smile.

"Uh… it was nothing Orihime"

I leant forward, up on my toes a little bit, and completely on impulse, plant a kiss on his cheek. I withdraw, feeling a little embarrassed. "Uh…" _Why are _you _embarrassed? You kissed him. _I scold myself sternly. "I'll see you sometime soon, right Uryu?

"Y-yeah. Goodbye, Orihime."

I smile at him, and skip back into my house.

_Goodbye…_

"Uryu…"

~Rukia~

"Can I come in?"

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't really need another argument with him right now. I had just enjoyed a relaxing bath, and drunk a rather large mug of hot chocolate with little marshmallows floating on top; courtesy of my sister Yuzu. Honestly, she's an angel, that girl.

Calling Karin and her my sisters felt so right to me. I've even sort of gotten used to whole dad and third daughter deal.

"It depends. Have you spoken to Orihime yet?"

Ichigo held upon the door slightly, so he can look at me. "Uryu was with her."

"Uryu?"

"Yeah, she was latched on to his arm." Ichigo shrugged noncommittally. I, on the other hand, have piqued my interest slightly. Perhaps Orihime had moved on? "Anyway, I had to apologize in front of both her and Uryu. She refused to speak to me alone."

Well that was new. She'd always maintained a barrier between her and Uryu. I had even questioned if she was afraid of him, but she merely stated that she was afraid of the lengths he'd go, the risks he'd take. Of course, then, she'd said it from the perspective of a precious friend, but now…

"And, how did she take it? Did she accept?"

He grinned at me. "Yeah. I practically had to beg on my hands and knees, but things are cool between us… Can I come in now?'

"Nope. You still have a question to answer. Remember how you said you asked for Tatsuki's blessing?"

"Yeah? What of it." Ichigo is obviously perplexed.

"Well, what did she say?"

He slapped a skewed smile on his face. "She said, 'I'll give you my blessing after Rukia beats your ass for being a moron, and makes you apologize to 'Hime."

Well of course. Tatsuki knows me surprisingly well.

"Now can I come in."

I smirked at him cheekily. "Nope!"

~Byakuya~

Unfortunately, I've found myself at the Kurosaki clinic once more. After a long day of endless Hollows raining down on the city, I had finally come across _something_. A reiatsu, unusually strong and fierce, and definitely not recognizable. Whoever they were, sure enjoyed mocking me.

I shall enjoy carving them with Senbonzakura once I find them.

However, for the moment, I have other matters to attend to.

"What are you doing standing out here?"

"Hm?" I looked down, to see the young girl from before staring down at me. "Excuse me?"

She seemed a little bit confused by my response. "I asked what you were doing out here. You're my sister Rukia's brother aren't you?"

"That is correct."

"Well, since Rukia's family, so are you. You don't have to stand outside as though you're uninvited. Just come on in, Byakuya-nii!"

I stared at her. Why does this family bandy about titles and family extensions so easily? To my clan, such things are never taken so lightly. "I apologize, but I cannot take that title. I must insist that you refer to me as Captain Kuchiki."

She pouted at me for moment, before a mischievous grin lit her face. "No, that won't do! I don't care what you say, you're Byakuya-nii from now on!"

I am never going to get through to this family, am I?

She led me into the same room I had occupied before. This time, a black-haired teenager sits at the table; looking rather bored. I recognized her from the photos in the hallway as Kurosaki Ichigo's other sister, though I do not know her name.

Isshin is rocking back and forth in his chair like an overgrown child.

How distasteful.

"Byakuya!" He exclaimed, leaping off his chair. "I shall introduce you to the rest of the family! Kids, roll call!"

"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu!" The brown-haired girl curtsied. "Please to meet you, Byakuya-nii!"

"I'm Kurosaki Karin. How are you doing Byakuya-nii?"

By the look the girl is giving me, the two twins had planned this all out. She made no attempt to hide her disinterest, staring at me as if I am some mildly amusing distraction.

"I'm Kurosaki Isshi-"

"I know full well who you are." I cut him off. "Would you care to get to the point of this evening." My patience with these people was quickly waning.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his arms dismissively. "Ichigo! Rukia! He's here!" He called at the top of his voice."

An odd feeling is coming over me. I wouldn't say it was nervousness. No, definitely not _nervousness_. That would be unbecoming of me as a Kuchiki. Still, I could be giving my blessing to have Rukia leave me forever.

Such a decision must not be taken lightly.

Their footsteps thump down the stairs; one pair heavy and confident, the other petite and unsure.

"Hey Dad." The boy greeted his father with a nod, and then cast his glance at me. "Byakuya." I do not miss the color of dislike in his tone.

Rukia was hiding slightly in the boys shadow, but stepped out. "Hello, Nii-sama, father."

I was inwardly surprised that she had accept the ridiculous moniker Kurosaki Isshin had thrown at her. I refused to admit that there was actual affection in the way she pronounced his title. It was not possible.

"How many times have I told, my child! Just call him Byakuya like everyone else.

"That will be all from you; thank you." I make sure my voice is deadly quiet, tempered with finest edge of a veiled threat.

He seemed to get the point… hopefully.

"Come along, my daughters. Let's leave them to their _adult _discussion." The fool is actually moping.

How have these children turned out to be halfway sane?

The answer is beyond me.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, _brother_ Byakuya. Please don't hesitate to visit next time you're in the area."

I sigh mentally. I was never going to win. But that didn't mean that two could play at the game… "It was a pleasure to meet you again, as well, _sister _Yuzu."

I listened to her sharp intake of breath with satisfaction. No, scratch that, _slight _satisfaction. I could feel Rukia and the boy's eyes on me; no doubt in shock, or maybe just simple surprise. Setting my eyes back on them, I noticed that they are standing rather awkwardly in the doorway, the boy shielding.

Both appeared to be extremely uncomfortable.

"Please sit." My attempt at a relaxed and complaint voice appeared to only unnerve them. "This is your home, correct? Therefore, it is inappropriate for you to stand while I sit."

They shot a subtle glance between themselves, and then sat down, still clasping each other's hand tightly.

"You seem inseparable." I nodded to their joined hands. They send another look at each other, this own of affection; something I have to look away from. Unfortunately, they were making this difficult. "Very well, before I give my blessing to this relationship, there are a few things that require answering. I trust this is agreeable to you both?" They nodded briskly. "Okay, Rukia?"

"Nii-sama."

"Firstly, from now on you may call me Byakuya. "I do not wished to be called brother by someone who does not view me as such. Next time you address me by that title, it will be because I have earned the title."

"Thank you, Nii-s….Byakuya."

"Now, onto my actual question. Are you in love with Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia stared at me, biting the bottom of her lip. "Yes."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do you love Rukia?"

"Yes I do. She means everything to me."

"When Ichigo's reiatsu is fully recovered, you are expected to bring him back to the Soul Society, you are aware of this, are you not?" The two's eye's met briefly, making it obvious that the boy had not been informed of any such situation. "What do you plan to do when that day arrives? Will you abandon Kurosaki Ichigo and return empty-handed? Will you betray him and drag him back by force? Or will you stand by him and refuse your superiors?"

A look of concern flashed over her face. "I- I hadn't though that far ahead."

"I know you are lying to me. From this point on, no more lies. If I sense the slightest shred of untruth from either of you, you will never receive my blessing."

The boy leapt to his feet. "Who says we even want your blessing Byakuya?" Rukia tugged desperately at his hands, trying to get him to calm down. "What have you ever done for Rukia's benefit anyway? I bet this whole thing is just some façade to try and spilt us up."

"Sit down, Kurosaki Ichigo." I let a bit of dissatisfaction slip into my voice, to warn him that I was not impressed. "I am on your side." By his expression, he does not believe me in the slightest. "I wish for you both to be aware of the consequences that your decisions will create."

"Ichigo, please." Rukia clenched his hand tightly with shining eyes. "I believe him."

The boy's tantrum subsided a bit, and sat himself down on the couch. His eyebrows were furrowed into his typical scowl; the response for any situation he doesn't like.

"Now, Rukia, the truth. What will do when Ichigo's strength is restored?"

"I'm not letting the Soul Society have him."

That reaction was as I expected. I was surprised, however, at the determined tone she took with me. More often then not, she would speak with a slight tremble in her tone.

"I see. You realize that I would only be able to delay them for a short amount of time. They will send people after you."

"I know."

"Are you resolved to kill any and all who would pursue you?"

"I…"

So she had thought about it. She just hadn't wanted to come to a conclusion. "It is the only way to keep yourselves hidden. Is that a course you can dedicate yourselves wholeheartedly to? This is exactly why I requested this meeting, in case you had not thought things through."

"I… I don't really…"

The boy appeared to be trouble. I resisted sighing at him. "I want you both to think about this. I will return tomorrow night, and I want your answer then. Only after that shall I decide if you will retrieve my blessing."

The boy reached over and shook Rukia's shoulders a little, snapping her out of the daze she was in. I can understand why she is reluctant. A life on the run would be challenging.

But even I can see, that to protect Kurosaki Ichigo, she would draw her sword without conscience.

"Byakuya, why do want to help us?" Ichigo asked.

I slowly close my eyes. This kind of question required a whimsical answer. "You remind me of how Hisana and I used to be. I want you two to have longer together than she and I did. For my _pride _I would do anything."

Rukia let in a small intake of breath, and looked at me gratefully. "Thank you, brother."

With that, the couple left, and once they were out of sight, Isshin stepped out.

"I assume you have something else to discuss, besides my son and daughter?"

"I felt reiatsu. It was far beyond the norm."

His face falls, his grin dropped into a smooth line in seriousness. "Did you recognize it at all?"

I let out a little sigh of resignation. Did he really think that if I knew who it was, I would be talking about the reiatsu rather then the man it came from? I shook my head. "It had a familiar feel to it, but I cannot place it. Whoever it is, they are strong. Perhaps beyond Kurosaki Ichigo with his Hollow mask.

"Understood. Thank you for all your hard work, Byakuya

"It is no trouble."

"You seem troubled. Is there anything I can do?

The man was apparently trying to be nice for some reason. I preferred it when he didn't care at all. Concerned questions often seem to require assured answers.

And I would admit, that this matter of the reiatsu was a little bit worrisome. But not enough to make a fuss out of it.

"No, thank you. Everything is fine. If that is all, I shall be going." I stand smoothly, and move to the front door.

"Fine, fine. Thanks again for the information."

I inclined my head toward him. "It was required."

"Good night, _my son."_

I did naught but sent him a frigid glare. Hopefully he got the message. If not, then he would pay for it next time.

Shinigami are ridiculous.

I put out all that reiatsu and he didn't notice me? Idiots, the lot of them.

Besides, it wasn't as if the likes of them could stop me. There's no one who could do that, not any more. Or least, pretty soon that's how it'll be.

A hollow leapt into view, and I ran it through with my sword before it could do anything else. Stupid, weak little Hollows. I have no time or patience for them.

I'm waiting for the chance to run _him_ through.

To hear his cry of defeat. To finally wipe that stupid look off his face. The face that makes him look like he thinks he's going to win. That look that says he pities me because he thinks _I'm _going to lose.

Live well, Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Cause pretty soon you won't have any time left to do so.

**And there we go! Sorry if it kind of sucks… I was writing this at 1 in the morning most of the time :P Apparently, you write some really weird stuff when you're half asleep**

**For instance, this morning I found out that instead of writing 'Kurosaki Ichigo, do you love Rukia?' 'Yes', I wrote 'Kurosaki Ichigo, do you love Rukia' 'No duh, I mean, I'm a fucking magical unicorn, so why wouldn't I?'**

**Yeah… I had to change that.**

**On other hand, did you guys read the recent chapter of Bleach? It's awesome! I loved it so much, I posted a two-shot on it :D And Rukia's a freakin' lieutenant. Take that Renji, Rukia's better then you! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Wait... its depressing that this needs 40 words to make 10,000...**

**Well, now 25**

**Please review, I'll write faster :)**

**This chapter is going to reach exactly 10,000 words right...**

**NOW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Concealing

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 7! I was just a _little _bit disappointed in the amount of review I got for chapter 6. I mean, ten thousands words and only _two _reviews. **

**I wasn't inspired in the slightest to write this chapter. The only reason I did was because I had nothing better to do, but it was pain seeing I didn't really want to write it. :|**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between it, and 5-year-olds drawing. **

~Rangiku~

"Rangiku." _Oh dear, not again._ My captain had his best frown written across his face. "What's wrong with you today? You spacing out even more then usual, and that's saying something."

I pouted, and he just stared. Captain was the only person I could never get a reaction out of with my pout.

"It would have something to do with the 6th Squad Lieutenant would it?" _How did he know?_ I shifted a glance at my Captain; his face was consumed by amusement. "If you want it to remain a secret though, you may want to stop repeating his name in an adoring tone while you sleep."

_Oh…_ Curse my adorable my mouth!

"Well, what do expect Captain, I can't remain single forever! Neither can you, actually." I dropped a teasing hint.

"Oh be quiet Rangiku." He paused. "I hope it goes well."

"Captain, are you being nice?" I lifted my hand to my lips in mock surprise, and grin smugly when his face settles into a cold scowl. "Or…" I bent over a ruffled his white locks. "Is little 'Shiro jealous of my good-looks and luck?"

"Don't be ridiculous Rangiku." His scowl furthered, and he slapped my hand off his head, moving out of the way so I couldn't get him again. "I just thought that if you had someone else, they'd some of your sake, and you'd still be sober enough to do your work!"

"Aw." I pulled off another adorable frown. "Come on Captain, don't be so mean!"

"Shut up!" He crossed his arms irritably, and sighed. "Enough talk. Get that paperwork done."

I groaned. "Yes sir…"

~Renji~

My eyes creaked open like the joints of an old man; unwilling to pull me from my pleasant dreams. A smile spreads itself across my face as I think back on what happed with Ran and I, and the plans we had today.

_What did I do to deserve her? _

She's gorgeous, compassionate, kind, considerate, and she _wants _to go on a date with me. When did I get so lucky?

I was not going to screw up this opportunity.

Exhaustion is weighing down my bones. I wish I could say it was because I'd woken up early, but steady sun was streaming in and across my bed. I suppose it was time to get my behind out of bed.

It isn't as though the rest of Squad will be any help once I get there. The captain was still skulking around Karakura town, and I wondered how he was doing.

I hope everything was going smoothly.

Still, I can't afford to waste time on this.

I have a mountain of paperwork to complete before I could go off for the date.

I dragged myself out of my rooms, and slouched down the hallways of the Squad 6 barracks. As I neared the Captains office, unseated members of Squad 6 rushed up to me in a panic

"Lieutenant Abarai!"

"What is it?"

"Apologies Lieutenant. Urgent summons from Director Urahara Kisuke. Your presence has been requested at the Department of Research and Development."

Urgent summons from _Urahara?_ This can't be good.

"Understood. I'll head there right away."

"Sir!" The no-name Shinigami saluted and scurried away.

I sigh and rubbed my temples. _Good this day get any worse?_

I ditched the Captains office and the paperwork a little gladly, and then took a short cut across the roof's of the Seireitei. I quickly landed in front of the enormous doors of the Department, once again marveling at the sheer size of them. The imposing doors could be hiding away God only knows what kind of secrets.

It's actually kind of intimidating, with stone walls scaling at a imperceptible height, seeming to attach right to the sky.

Strangely enough, there was no handles. _What in the hell am I supposed to do?_

With screeching groan, the doors suddenly swung open, and a small figure stepped out. _Who is that?_

"Oh, so it's you, the moocher!"

_Oh no_. You had to be kidding me. Not _that _brat.

Jinta. That stupid kid who worked with Urahara. The one with the ridiculous red hair sticking out at stupid angles. "Watch who you're calling a moocher you runt! Here it's Lieutenant Abarai and nothing else!"

He shrugged, plainly unconcerned with my agitation. "Yeah, whatever moocher. So you're here to see the boss huh? I hoped it would be some a like but… oh well."

_One of these days…_

But the kid was already walking away, his hands stuck casually in his pockets and an arrogant swagger to his step. "Well are you coming mooch? Or did you want some food to sweeten the deal?"

I choose to ignore the comment, and followed him down the hall. The inside was reminiscent of the multiple times I trained with Chad or Ichigo underneath Urahara's store. Cavornous, with multitudes of hidden rooms and tunnels. How anyone found their way around here was completely beyond me.

Maybe that's why Captain Kurotsuchi was always tired and cranky. It probably took at least a half hour to get from one side to the other.

I follow the brat down a left turn, that takes us through a concealed side passage, then through what looks like a giant conference room, a huge metal table dominating the center of the room, with a least 50 chairs surrounding it. Giant boards and wall displays are scattered about the perimeter.

I'm feeling a little overwhelmed by the sheer enormity of the place. Shinigami were milling about with boards in their hands, excitedly relaying their findings, and waving their hands about to emphasize their results. All were wearing haori emobossed with the Research and Development insignia. I stand out like sore thumb, completely enveloped in black; minus the hair.

"Through here." The brat gestured at a large oak door, the isignia of the place embossed in fancy hold. I finally understand where all their money goes to…Jinta knocked once, a resounding crack echoing through the barren corridor. The doors open silently and he smirked at me. "Head on in there, Mr. Moochers. If you're alive after, then I might just have a meal for you."

Nerves taking over me, I stride slowly into the room. The place is blinding its so bright, like everything is brand new. I'm standing face to face with a giant computer screen; to the right of which is a desk where Urahara Kisuke stands.

His stripped hat is noticeable from any distance. It's amazing he isn't dead yet.

He smiled good-naturedly, and marched up to me, shaking my hand. "Greetings Renji, it's been a long time. I see Jinta brought you here safely.

_Safely? _What was that supposed to mean? Was he implying that there was something _dangerous _in here?

I hoped not.

"Er… yeah, good to see you."

"I suppose you're wondering just why I've brought you here, right?

"Yes, what's got you concerned? Urahara tapped a fee keys on the keyboard behind him, and a series of graphs appeared on the giant wall screen.

I couldn't make any sense of it.

To me, the little colored bars reminded me of those things, I believe they were called popsicles, in the World of the Living.

"This," He pointed at a glowing orange bar about one third full. "is Ichigo's current Reiatsu. This here, is his maximum when he was in Hollowfications." He now pointed at a red bar, approximately four times as long. "And this," He gestured to a bright blue bar, "Is the reiatsu of the enemy we've been trying to uncover. As you can see, there is a fair difference in their power levels."

"I can't believe this. You're saying that even if Ichigo regains his full strength, it still won't be enough to be this guy!"

He sighed, and rubbed his temples tiredly. "That's the size of it. And, that's if Ichigo even regains _all_ of his powers anymore. We can't say for certain if he'll even have his Inner Hollow anymore. We won't be able to assess the situation until he is able to manifest his Zanpakuto, which will take some time. But, even should he retain all of his old strength, as things stand, he still won't be enough. Winning will be slim." A slow smile stretched across his face.

Of course, there's no saying that Ichigo won't be alone. If worst comes to worst, all of the Soul Society will be at his back. Even the enemy couldn't survive a concentrated attack from all 13 Captains. So really, there isn't that much to worry about."

"So, at this moment, how much power would Ichigo be able to call upon if pushed into a corner?"

"In all honesty, I wouldn't want to speculate." He noticed my inquiring expression, and continued. "However, if he had to, unless he were able to somehow call his Zanpakuto into battles, there is very little he could do. He doesn't know any kido, and probably isn't able to perform it, so the best he could do would be to throw a couple punches. With that, he would not last long at all."

There is one thing that concerns me , though?"

"What is it?"

Urahara took his hat of his head, and ruffled his hair. "This reiatsu. It's very similar to…"

~Rangiku~

I strolled through the ragtag streets of the Soul Society, crossing the paths that connected my barracks to Squad 6 barracks. I was going to meet Renji, and I was as happy as can be.

Today had been ridiculously long. I have never felt time go so slowly before.

Of course, that may have been the fault of all my pent up impatience to see Renji. It certainly would have contributed to the days longevity.

I had taken the liberty of preparing a picnic basket for the two of us.

Knowing the guy, he probably hadn't eaten yet.

I let a relaxed smile worm its way on to my expression. I can already tell that today is going to be a _wonderful _day.

Absolutely wonderful.

I was going on a picnic with Renji, on a warm summers day. What more could I want?

"Ah, Lieutenant Masumoto, good day." A large group of Squad 6 members accosted me as I rounded the corner.

"Good day, uh… what's wrong?" They were herded around me like a lost cluster of sheep. It was unsettling.

"Hm? Or nothing. I have a letter from Lieutenant Abarai addressed to you. He had to rush off, but he told us to expect you. Here." A small envelope scratched with my name in clumsy bold letters made its way into my hands.

"Thank you." I squinted against the oddly overpowering sun. I look left and right before catching a small alcove with my eye; neatly hidden from the suns wrath. Walking under the shade, I slid a thumb under the flap, and ripped the envelope open.

'_Ran, I'm so sorry to have to do this to you, but our date has to be cancelled. There's an emergency in the World of the Living that just can't be ignored. I'll make sure to explain everything to you the minute I get back, but for now, please be patient and accept my apologies. _

_Hoping to see you soon, Renji._

_P.S. I'm sure you look gorgeous right now. It's a pity I don't get to see… maybe next time._

The basket weighs in my hands, causing them to droop lower, as if it suddenly gained in weight. _I guess today won't be as wonderful as I thought…_

But still, despite not even being here to speak to me himself, he still knows how to make me smile. Only Renji could bring one of those to my face with just writing.

~Rukia~

It was to _kill _or _be _killed.

I couldn't imagine that kind of existence.

My brother had thought of everything so thoroughly. It made me realize that I've been living in a fairytale. One where all it took was for Ichigo and I to fall in love, and everything would be perfect for the rest of our lives.

I should have known. Life is _never_ that simple. We would be traitors. We would have to leave behind everyone we care about, to _murder_ anyone who tried to apprehend us.

How could we ever commit to such a destiny?

I refused to believe that this is some predetermined plan; that we were _meant _to follow this path.

If it were true, then destiny just plain hated us.

I can't… _we _couldn't live like that. Constantly killing doesn't leave the soul intact, it chips away at it a little but at a time, until all that's left is raw bloody husk. We'd be tainted forever, and there would be no way back. Wraiths, solely dependent on killing to provide some sort of jurisdiction for our being together?

Any such existence would be meaningless.

I still remember clearly the day I murdered Kaien-dono. When his blood drenched my hands in crimson tears. Rain had fallen that day as if someone was crying up there.

My soul had been completely torn in that moment, never to be whole again.

The idea of doing that again was so repulsive, my stomach heaved like I was physically sick.

Ichigo and I, we're not cut out for that kind of life.

Both having lost people precious to our hearts, the notion of carving the same pain onto others is unthinkable.

What are we supposed to do?

_Kill_, or _be _killed.

I stole a glance at Ichigo's face. His eyebrows are deeply furrowed, showing that he's thinking about this as much as I am, and isn't liking it one bit.

"Ichigo." He looked up at me, as if startled that I was still here. We hadn't said a word to each other in hours, each absorbed in their own internal crises. "What… what are going to do?"

I can feel tears starting to well up in my eyes, as much as I try to blink them away. His troubled eyes soften as they look at me, and he pulled me to his chest, running his hand through my hair.

"I don't know, I really don't know." I bit my lip, a part of me was hoping he'd made a decision. "We'll get through this somehow, I know we will. We just have to.. stick together, right?" I nodded shortly. "We have three choice from the way Byakuya was desribing things; for you to leave without me, for you to bring me back to the Soul Society, and for us both to go on the run."

"Yeah…"

"The first is no good. I can't be without you again."

"I don't want to be without you either." My face settled into a stubborn frown.

"Option one is a definite no then?"

"Definitely."

"That leaves us with me joining the ranks of the Soul Society, or becoming fugitives." He paused, and sighed. "Would it really be so bad to join the Soul Society?"

I'm shocked. He couldn't actually be considering it? I mean, I suppose I was too, in an attempt to escape the other option, but… "Ichigo, over there, you'll just be a number to them, nothing more. They won't care for your safety, for your health, for you mental well-being. Because of how strong you were, how strong you're going to be again, they'll send you on suicide mission that a normal Shinigami couldn't survive

If another enemy appear that was stronger then them, they'd expect you to give up your powers again. They'd reason that your power would be able to return a second time. But, I couldn't live with that separation again, no matter how short. This time, it really would kill me."

"It would kill me too." He whispered, attempting to sooth me. He pressed his lips a against my own, and I kissed him back. "Rukia, in this or anyo ther life, I wouldn't love anyone other then you."

It's frustrating. The tedium of waiting.

Being incessantly bored to within an inch of my sanity is really starting to grate on my nerves. God knows how many Hollows I've obliterated today just for something to do, something to _kill_.

Oh well.

If the Shinigami doesn't want to play _tag_, perhaps we should play a different game. I let a feral grin sketch itself across my features.

I hope the Shinigami _likes _to play games.

I swung my sword over my shoulder, pondering my options. Hide and seek? Nah, too much like tag. And there's no fun in hiding anyways. Makes me look like a coward. That's something I'm _not_. Battleships? No… far to civilized. My tastes are more… _predator_ like, more wild. Duel? Now that's perfect.

It's just my kind of game.

Bloody, exiting, and rush of adrenaline. Not only that, but guaranteed to leave a victim.

I really hope the Shinigami knows how to play, because I'm pretty good at the game.

You could say I'm the winner before it starts.

Perhaps I should hunt my opponent down? I've kept a track on him since he started his stupid little patrol around the city.

He hasn't even _noticed _me, I was barely a few kilometers away. Ridiculous. I wanted to sheath my sword, certain I wouldn't need it, but I didn't want to have to dodge his attacks. Easy as it was, it was also very tedious.

I flickered out of view, and ran towards the enemy in a rush of air. The Shinigami whirled around, and just barely managed to block my attack with a downward sweep.

Hah, this guy looked like a pansy. What kind of guy had long flowing hair? And were those _barrettes _in his hair? How amusing. The guys expression his impassive, looking at me as if I'm scum.

I'll show him.

"Thank you for coming, Shinigami! I've been _dead_ bored all day. How would you like to play a game with me?" I let my reiatsu rise and bored down on him, enjoying his fleeting look of panic, and the slight heaving of his chest. "So would you like to know what we're going to play?"

I'm just mocking him, and he knows it.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." A multitude of cherry blossom shaped blades burst forth out of his sword. I stared at them with amusement. The Shinigami has a look of pride on his face, as if he believe they are epitomes of beauty and strength, or something else stupid like that. He was really going to fight me with _cherry blossoms_?

"This is pointless, can't you feel how outmatched you are?"

"We shall see who is outmatched when this fight is over."

_Unwilling to admit you're afraid?_ I let out a bark of laughter as he sends his little blades whirling around me. My reiatsu flamed around me, burning the blades that dared come near to a crisp.

The Shinigami has a look of satisfaction on his face, but as the blade pull away, his eyes widen in shock. Ha! His expression is priceless. No doubt he expected to cause some damage, but instead I'm completely unscathed.

This man is so weak, I didn't even have to draw my sword to defeat his attack! "Well, how about now? Will you admit your efforts are meaningless!"

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Honestly, I'm entertained by is feeble attempts. What kind of show is this? His bankai is merely two columns of unsheathed blades on either side of him? What the fuck is he supposed to do with those? He probably can't even lift the stupid things.

"Senkei. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Okay, now this are getting boring. Is this all the guy can do? Fling about fancy images that make him look good but don't mean anything? C'mon!

"To defeat you, I will use my full strength. You should be honored, few have been worthy of seeing this form."

Oh really? So I'm worthy now am I? I feel _so _priviledged. "Are you done? With all the grandstanding, I'm falling asleep." I raised a hand up to my half-masked jaw and yawned.

The Shinigami turned his nose up at me, and then rushed with that weak movement they call _shunpo._ I shifted under his attack, and slashed forward with a horizontal attack. A gushing spray of blood tattooed his uniform. He coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth.

How pitiful. How pathetic. All it took was _one _well-aimed streak, and he was down. His eye's drooped closed, and he plummeted to the ground. I watched with a sense of self-satisfaction. I really had improved, winning against him with one attack.

_Oh, wait, what this?_ Another Shinigami had arrived. One with oddly red hair. Reminded me of those things they call a pineapple down here…

He had caught the other one his arms, obviously having some sort of loyalty to him. How odd.

It's such a pity all these guys are so weak. I could really use a challenge, and the only one I got was as weak as a newborn child? My patience is fading. Pretty soon, I'm gonna go on a rampage, just to get as many opponents here as I can. Together, they might provide more fun then the pitiful excuse for a _warrior _lying broken in his comrades arms.

"How dare you do this to a Captain?"

Oh, what a surprise. That was a captain? Huh. This so-called captain must have gained it in name only, not power. No doubt he was some noble stiff.

I turned. There was no way I was going to fight that little guy down there. Clearly he was even less then a captain, and if he couldn't put up more of a fight then that guy, I had no use for him.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?"

I stared at him coldly, and let my reiatsu wrap itself around him, most likely suffocating him. He faltered, but didn't want to disgrace himself, or his captain.

Maybe this one at least as guts.

"There is no fun fighting one as weak as you. Get lost."

~Renji~

My captain had lost. _Lost._

I couldn't believe that. The man I had always strived to be better then, the man I'd fought to be stronger then, had been downed with one attack.

It was impossible.

And yet, it had happened.

He was losing so much blood. _Calm down, think clearly._ I needed to get him to Ichigo's house. His father was a doctor, he could look after him. He could save him.

_Gotta rush, gotta go!_

I used shunpo as fast as I could, carrying my limp Captain in my arms.

"OI! I need some help here! Now!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Isshin's head peered around the corner, already set in a thin line of seriousness. He already knew that he was wounded.

"Renji. What happened?" Isshin questioned for details as he began healing the wounds with kido.

My voice was as shaky as my legs. "H-he was fighting an Arrancer."

"An Arrancar? Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was the one who possessed that overly large reiatsu. I didn't see all of the battle, but Captain Kuchiki used his bankai, and it did _nothing. _He was defeated effortlessly."

This was bad. Really bad. I didn't think anyone, even Ichigo, could stand up to this opponent.

Isshin furrowed his brow. "Renji, you need to keep Rukia away from here. She'd only get in the way."

"Understood."

I left the clinic part of the house, to see Ichigo's sisters standing out in the hallway, waiting for their father. Taking them out of the clinic was a good call on his part; the two wouldn't react well to seeing someone so badly wounded.

"Byakuya!" Rukia cried as she approached. No doubt she felt his severely weakened reiatsu.

She entered the corridor, Ichigo in tow, trying to run faster then her gigai will allow. As she rushed past, I stretched out my arms and snatched her up. "No, Rukia, stop!"

She struggled uselessly in my arms. "Let me go Renji!"

"Isshin told me not to let you in, so that's what's going to happen. Now stop, sit down, and wait." Her fight vanished, and she collapsed in against me.

"Please sit down." Yuzu took her by the forearm and guided her to the chairs in the living room.

"Renji."

"Ichigo." I extended my hand to him, and he took it, a sign of mutual respect. "It's been long."

"Yeah. Listen Renji, can you come with me for a minutes? I want to ask you something."

It's pretty obvious what he wants to know. What else is there? "Sure. Yuzu, Karin, will you be okay to look after Rukia for me while I talk to your brother?

"Of course."

"Thanks." I turned back to the patiently waiting Ichigo. "Lead the way." We headed into the kitchen area, Ichigo shutting the door after me. I was silent at first, bowing my head with defeat. _I had failed_. "I should have been there. Together, we could have taken him."

Ichigo gave me a sympathetic look. "Think it through, Renji. For Byakuya to be defeated so easily, means that there's a massive gap in their strengths. If you'd been there from the start, you'd have ended up as just another casualty. It's a good thing that you came later. If you hadn't shown up when you did, Byakuya would most likely be dead by now."

"What are we going to do? The Soul Society will be incensed when they find out about this. They will want vengeance. There is no way to hold back the coming storm, and it's going to be a big one."

It was true, the enemy had taken down a Captain of the Soul Society. The Shinigami would not let him off easily, if at all. They'd send all the Captains and Lieutenants over. And all it will be is added trouble.

"Did he say anything to you? Anything that might tell us of his plans or ambitions." Ichigo questioned curiously.

"There _was _one thing. I challenged him to a fight. Foolish, I know, but I was panicking at that moment. He refused point-blank, saying I was no challenge at all to them. Told me to get lost."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Did he know the guy? "Tell me what this Arrancar looked like?"

"He had a mask fragment over his jaw, electric blue hair, hand-" I cut off as Ichigo's eye's widened drastically.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

~Rukia~

Is there really nothing I can do? Absolutely nothing?

I'm simply sitting on the outside, looking in.

Like my brother is hidden behind a glass wall that stretches for miles and won't break.

Funnily enough, he'd done more for me in the last couple days, then he ever had in the last 50 years. I'd finally found my brother, and now I was losing him. I might never get him back again.

I feel so… _helpless._

It's a feeling I've felt many times; without my powers, while in imprisonment, when Kaien died… I hated the feeling.

The waiting was agonizing.

Movement shifted in corner of my eye. "Dad… how is he? Please give me the good news."

"He suffered massive internal bleeding. Frankly, his will to live is unbelievable." I dropped my head into my hands. _No, please don't tell me…_ "He must really want to see someone close to him again right?" I nodded slowly. "I'm keeping him under close observation. The next 24 hours will be especially critical but, hopefully he will survive. There is one thing though."

_Oh, _why did they always have to leave the important stuff 'til last?

"His spinal column has been fractured where the Zanpakuto sliced his body. Even if he pulls through this, there is a strong possibility he may be paralyzed for the remainder of his days."

My eyes go wide, and fresh tears spill over.

_How? _How could this be? Byakuya, my _brother_, crippled?

Impossible. It was impossible.

_Impossible. _

I didn't want to believe.

He was a _Captain._ He was one of the strongest Shinigami in the entirety of the Seireitei. Now, there's every chance that he won't even be able to walk again? Why did it have to be him? Why did everyone I was close to have to get hurt like this?

He wouldn't die. He _couldn't _die.

And I was to believe that he would be crippled?

No. _No._

I swallowed. My throat had gotten extremely dry. "I- I need some time to be alone."

"Of course." He patted my shoulder, attempting to comfort me. It did no good. There wasn't anything in the world that could comfort me now. With one last pitying look, Isshin left the room.

Byakuya… crippled. _Dead_.

It couldn't be possible.

It _wasn't _possible.

No, it was all some really bad nightmare. All of it.

I dug my fingers into my skin, pinching my self, leaving bloody half circles in my skin.

_C'mon Rukia, wake up now. Wake up! _

~Ichigo~

Grimmjow. That fucking bastard.

Couldn't he just give up and die already?

I'd killed him once, why do I have to do it again? He was the cause of all of this!

_Damn him! _

I growled, and smashed my fist against the bedside table. _Damn. Damn! _ I needed to get stronger again. I _had _to get stronger again. Strong enough to defeat him, to defeat anyone who'd dare to hurt any of my friends. Any of my family.

If he even _touched_ any of them, he would quickly find himself without a head.

_Zangetsu! Come back already, please!_

**A/N: Well, that's it for the chapter! The whole thing was just under 6000 words; 5,705 to be exact :P. That's half of the length it was last time, but oh well. **

**So, by the end of the chapter did you guys guess who the enemy was? I want to know how well the hints I worked in went, so please let me know who you thought it was!**

**Please review, I'll write faster! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Responding

**A/N: Yay! I did chapter eight! When was the last time I posted? Four days ago? **

**You should all thanks me :P I endured being yelled at for spending to much time on my laptop, so I could right this chapter for you all. You better enjoy it! **

**If you don't, I'll sic my giant, fat, angry stegosaurus on you!**

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beach. It would really, really, really x10 suck if I did.**

~Grimmjow~

I wonder if that was a good enough message. Should I send another one? I heaved a sigh. It was fun while it lasted, I guess.

Captains provide so little entertainment, though.

I'm whining, I know that, but I just _hate _being stuck in this boring place, with nothing to kill.

I'm eagerly awaiting the moment at which I can spill blood again.

Oh well. I suppose I'll have to get used to the boredom. _His _reiatsu is still so weak; he'd fall within a heartbeat. I wouldn't be surprised if I managed to take him out with one punch.

But still, when he does get his strength, our battle will be a great own.

Soon, I'll finally be able to wipe that condescending expression off his face. When we do battle, it will be the bloodiest, and biggest fight I have ever taken part in, the likes of which will never be seen again in this, or any other world.

I'm salivating at the thought.

~Renji~

"Grimmjow? The Arrancar who forced Orihime to revive you, just so he could kill you himself?"

"Yup. That's the one. He was strong before Renji. If Orihime hadn't called out her support to me, I probably wouldn't be here now. And you're telling me now that Kisuke thinks he's stronger then I can _ever _become?" Worry radiated from him.

"That's what he said. He could be wrong though."

Ichigo shook his head dejectedly. "No. He wouldn't have said it unless he was sure." He sighed heavily. "Renji…"

"What?" He's looking at me with a determined glint in his eyes.

"I need your help."

"With what?" The look in his eyes is unnerving me.

"I need you to train with me. I have to get my powers back, and I need to do it fast, so I can protect everyone." Protect _Rukia _is what he meant to say, but that's fine with me. I want her safe too.

"I will, but first I have to return to the Soul Society. They need to be informed of what has happened."

"Urahara knows it was an Arrancar right?"

"Yes, he guessed as much, but from what you've told me, it seems as though he has some sort of grudge against you. I don't know if that will factor into any decisions they might make, but they have to be told." I turned to head out of the room. "I'll be back by tomorrow night. We'll begin your training then. But you'd best prepare yourself Ichigo. I _won't _be holding back."

~Byakuya~

The smell of chemicals, disinfectant, and bleach clogged my senses with noxious fumes. My eyes creaked open, the world still blurry around me.

_Where am I?_

Oh yes, I remember. The Arrancar.

The pain, the sensation of weightless as I plummeted from the sky. I attempt to shift from my uncomfortable position, but my limbs disobey me. My throat dry and scratchy; I let out a hacking cough.

"You're awake." Isshin's voice floated into my ears. I was too weary to raise, or even move my head, so I mumbles my assent instead. "How do you feel?" There's an edge to his tone that tells something thing is wrong. I was feeling relatively unscathed, despite the extreme fatigue that was weighing down on me, but something in the tone of his voice, and the expression in eye's told me that not all was right.

I closed my eye's briefly, and then reopened them to the white of the ceiling. "Tell me." My comment was perhaps a little rude, not at all polite seeing as he was the person who had saved my life, but now was not the time for etiquette.

"Byakuya."

"Just tell me… _please._" I was not one to go to such lengths as actually pleading for information, but I assumed the gesture would make him say it sooner.

"Your spine was fractured by the attack of the Arrancar in several places. I have healed you to the best of my abilities, but the damage is severe and there for always was beyond my abilities. There is a high possibility that you will be paralyzed, at least in some capacity, for the rest of your days."

A rare occurrence; my heart was racing rather quickly.

_Paralyzed?_

_Crippled?_

It couldn't be. It shouldn't be.

I strained to move my legs, my arms, anything. I willed my nerves to make the necessary connections to my mind for movement.

There was nothing

No response.

My life… everything I had worked for, was over. I could no longer be a captain, no, I could not even be a Shinigami at all. How was I to protect Rukia now? It's an impossible feat, when I cannot even protect myself.

It was a new, vicious twist of fate.

"Rukia has been worried sick about you." I am too overwhelmed by the newest revelation to retort. "Would you like to see her?"

Rukia… my pride and joy. Seeing me like this will be devastating to her, or at least, that is what I thought. Our relationship had evolved a great deal of the last couple of days. Never did I think we would be as close as we are now, even if it really wasn't that close at all.

This mission has truly become a double-edged sword.

On one hand, Rukia's newfound happiness is one of the most wonderful things for me to behold, while on the other, I have been reduced to mere shade of my former self. Yet, I will bear this willingly for her. I can see it clearly now; if Rukia is unhappy, I am unhappy.

Why did it take such an experience to make me realize such a simple truth?

"Yes please. May I ask for some privacy?"

"Of course. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks you." I listened quietly as his footsteps echoed into the distance. I closed my eyes. _At least _they _still work_, he though contemptuously.

This will be a difficult experience, but I half to remain as calm as I can. You just have to get through the next few minutes, I told myself reassuringly.

Then, everything will move on.

~Rukia~

I took one last, deep breath; making sure I was completely calm. There were fading half moon indents in my skin, standing out rather vibrantly on my pale skin.

I was fine now, though.

I'd come to terms with the situation.

I hoped.

I stood up, composed; albeit the shake to my legs, and took weary step after weary step to the phone. I dialed Orihime's number with a steady finger, and lifted the phone to my ear, waiting with baited breath as the rings echoed into my ear.

Things may be a little tense between us, but we were still friends, and due to the situation Byakuya was in, simple awkwardness could be swallowed and ignored.

"Hello? Inoue Orihime here?"

"Orhime. It's Rukia."

"Oh! Rukia-san!" She sounded better then I though she would. Perhaps Ichigo's apology had made her feel more better then I though it would? Or maybe, it was because of a certain glasses-wearing Quincy… I could only hope. "Is something the matter? What do you need?"

"It's Byakuya." Orihime's only response was a sharp gasp. "He's hurt. He could be paralyzed. I didn't know what to do, I thought maybe, you could help-"

"Of course, Rukia-san." She cut me off. "I'll be right over."

She was true to her word, in fifteen minutes, she was up and knocking on the door, looking flustered and flushed but otherwise fine.

"Oh Rukia, I'm so…" I didn't allow her to finish her sentence as I pulled her into a close hug; one reminisce of all the other time we had seen each other after a long period of time.

"Thank you _so _much for coming, Orhime."

"Of course. I would never refuse."

A look of understanding passed between, and we both sat down to endure the waiting hours.

Almost twelve hours later, we were still there, feeling cranky, on edge and above all else, tired. Orihime had managed to nod off on my shoulder with out me noticing in the past few hours.

Ichigo had been popping in every once in awhile, offering food a drinks and mostly being denied.

I didn't think I could manage to put a morsel of food between my dry lips.

"Rukia…" I started up with a jolt. What! Had I fallen asleep? How could I? I was supposed to be maintaining a vigil for my near-death brother. What the hell is the matter with me? "He's awake. He's ready to see you. He…" Isshin trailed off. He didn't need to say anymore.

His silence hung in the hair like guillotine about to pronounce righteous judgment., except there's nothing righteous about this. Everything was just… senseless.

"Orihime." I shook her gently, rousing her from sleep. She blinked wearily, her silver-grey eyes less then responsive, misted over in her exhausted state.

"Wha-?"

"It's time. Byakuya's awake."

Her eye's widened, and any sign of sleepiness vanished as she leapt to her feet. "Let's go help him then!"

"Only _you _can help him, Orihime. It's so much to me that you're doing this."

"Why wouldn't I? Whether you know it or not, you're one of my dearest friends, Rukia." She beamed at me, a sign that she genuinely means it. "Now, where is the patient."

Isshin watched our exchange with an expression of amusement. "It looks like you've found yourself a true friend, my daughter."

"Dad…" I whined, as Orihime looks between us; bafflement crossing her face. "I'll explain later." I whispered to her.

"Anyways, I'll take you to see him. Follow me, ladies."

I grasped Orihime's hand in mine as we walked down the adjoining corridor and into the clinic where my brother awaited. I creaked open the door to his room, only slightly able to see his form through the blurry glass. With a gentle push, the door swung all the way open.

"Byakuya?" At his look of recognition, I stepped gently into the room, Orihime popping her head around the corner and then coming in behind me.

"Captain Kuchiki?" She called out. Byakuya looked at the girl with raised eyebrows; as if he hadn't known me well enough that I would call her. "With your permission, I'm going to try and reverse the damage on you."

I could see the hesitation in my brothers eyes. No doubt he was uneasy around Orihime's abilities. Although I hated to say it; anyone would be nervous about the power to absolutely reverse time. Orihime was a sweet girl with a gentle and kind disposition, but no one should have the kind of power she posses. I could understand his unwillingness to have it used on him, but if it would save him….

"Inoue-san. If you would please…"

"Okay." Orihime took a steady breath, and then spread out her hands over my brothers wound. "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" The thin barrier resembling amber glass spread encompassed my brother. I couldn't tell if it was working through his clothes, but with all honesty, I really hoped it was.

Byakuya looked uncomfortable, but I was sure the feeling of having you're organs and bones reform inside of you was an odd feeling indeed. Orihime's breathing began to strain, and the barrier flickered momentarily.

"Orihime, you should take a break." With a slight twitch of her hand, the barrier dispersed. "Okay." She sat herself down on one of the chairs nearby, propping her elbows up on her knees and sighing into her hands.

Byakuya closed his eyes tiredly. "It's not working, is it?"

"That's not it." Orihime reassured hurriedly. "It's just… harder then normal to restore you to your regular state. Leftover reiatsu from your opponent is in the way."

"Then…?"

"I healed you as best I can. It's just going to take time for you to regain your movement. Just rest for a while. I'd say you'll be up again in 3 to 4 weeks, okay?" Orihime smiled sweetly, but the look on her face said that she wished she could do more.

I sighed in relief, certain the my brother was doing the same in his head.

He was going to be _okay_. Eventually.

"Byakuya, what did this Arrancar look like?" Isshin questioned curiously.

"Bright blue hair… a mask fragment over his right jaw…"

Orhime let out a little gasp. "It's him!" Tears begin to leak through her eyelashes.

I reached out and wrapped her in my arms.

"Who, Orihime?". She took a shaky rasping gasp of air.

"It's Grimmjow." I newer voice enters the room.

My eyes widened fractionally. _Him?_ It couldn't be. He was dead. Sure, I hadn't witnessed Ichigo finish him off, but Ichigo himself had, as well as Orihime and that young Arrancar, Nelliel.

I _know _he was dead. It was pretty obvious.

And yet, apparently not so obvious, as he was up and kicking again.

Perhaps some left over reiatsu had caused him to use high-speed regeneration? For all I knew, it was possible. I wasn't an expert on Arrancars, after all.

"Grimmjow?" Isshin's voice was harsh. "You mean one of Aizen's pet Espada?"

I nodded grimly. "The forth, to be exact."

"He was strong before." Ichigo stated, his eyes downcast. "I had to really on my Hollowfication to survive against him. Now that he can do this," Ichigo gestured at the prone and incapable form of Byakuya, "it means he's far superior to what he used to be. Renji told me Urahara's findings."

"What were they, Ichigo?" I regretted the fear that laced through my voice, even if it wasn't unfounded. We all knew full well what kind of person Grimmjow was, and we all knew what he was capable of.

"He figures that even if I regain all of my former strength, Grimmjow will still be at least 34 percent stronger, if not more." A cumulative silence hangs forbearingly in the air.

Byakuya tried to sit up, his limbs shaking and failing him. "You mean that no matter what we do, no matter how Rukia will struggle to safe-guard your life, it will all be for naught?"

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but the words fail me. I didn't want him to give up, but he didn't seem like there was much to not give up on.

"I won't let anything happen to Rukia, I promise." Ichigo spoke up, a bitter mockery of a smile curving at the edge of his lips.

"How can you promise that? You cannot even summon the strength to call upon your Zanpakuto. How could you possibly speak of protecting Rukia with such pathetic strength as you posses right now. Look at me, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo's eye's locked on to his, amber eyes reflecting and betraying his fear, concern, and also his implacable determination. "I, a Captain of the Soul Society was swept away effortlessly by this Grimmjow, I used bankai and is did nothing. My first and only priority is Rukia's safety.

Going against what I said earlier, I want Rukia to return to the Soul Society with me."

"What?" I cannot believe him. First he tells me and Ichigo that he will not hinder our relationship, but now he is going to take me away from Ichigo? "You can't mean that! We can't abandon-"

"Rukia, sister, I knew how strongly you feel, and I do not take this decision lightly. Answer me this; should Ichigo fight against Grimmjow, and it should seem as though Ichigo were about to be killed, would you stand by and let it happen, or would you risk your own life to save his?"

I turned away. He has maneuvered his question in such a way that I can't answer. He already knows that I would do anything to keep Ichigo safe, even at the cost of my own life.

"I will take your silence as an answer, that to save him, you would sacrifice yourself. Understand, Rukia, I almost lost you once because of arrogance and foolishness. To lose you a second time would be my undoing. Please, I just want you to be safe."

"Rukia...?" Ichigo voice hesitantly wormed its way into our conversation. "Go with Byakuya."

"_What? _You want me to leave?"

How… how could he suggest such a thing? For us to be so far apart, not once now but twice? Had I not said that it would truly kill me if that we're to happen?

"No, I don't. I don't want that at all." His eyes scorch through mine, burning me in their intensity.

"Why then?" I managed to steady my voice enough that I wouldn't stutter.

"Because I want you to be safe as well. You've all but admitted that you would sacrifice yourself for my sake. That is unacceptable to me, yet alone to Byakuya. How could I live without you?"

"Then don't send me away! You can fight him! Just let me be by your side." I pleaded desperately. _I can't leave! Not again…_

"Rukia, my powers won't come back today, even tomorrow. I might even be dead before they come back. Either way, _he's _not going to wait forever. I need to know that you are safe, or else I won't be able to fight him with my full strength."

"Are you trying to say I'm weak? That I'd be a burden to you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm really not. You are the strongest person I know, and I love you. So please, do this for me."

"Okay…" I mumbled resentfully. "I'll go back to the Soul Society with Byakuya-niisan.

"Thank you." He pressed his lips to my forehead, ignoring the audience around us. At that moment, neither of us care about the present company.

It just me, and him. In our own little world, where only he and I matter.

I said I would go, but in my head, I am making a different promise. _I'll go back, but only temporarily. I _will _get strong, and I _will _help him._

There is someone I must seek out…

~Renji~

"That concludes my report, Head CaptainYamamoto." I'm kneeled at the foot of the enormous meeting hall in Squad 1 Barracks. Before now, I'd never been here, and now that I have, and don't feel the urge to ever come back.

This is completely, utterly, nerve-wracking.

Every remaining Captain is present, steely eyes fixed on me with an inordinate amount of intensity.

It's enough to make me want to turn on my heel and scamper out of there with my tail between my legs, but I will not shame myself like that.

I stay.

Despite the fact that every ounce of me is on the verge of trembling with nerves.

"This situations calls for an immediate course of action." The Head Captains gravelly voice continued. "The Espada must be stopped. He poses a grave threat to both the World of the Living, and the Soul Society. For this task, I appoint Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10 to serve as commander."

"Yes sir." Hitsugaya is impassive in his response.

"Captain Hitsugaya may choose up to three Captains to go with him, as well as any number of Lieutenants."

"Sir, do you think it is wise to reduce our numbers so drastically?" Captain Unohana said her piece with a steady tone.

"If this Epsada were to find a way to enter the Soul Society, he would undoubtedly cause destruction on a massive scale. This enemy must, and shall, be cut off at the source. We must take heed of the lessons learned from the past. Captain Hitsugaya, make your decision.

The young Captain considered for a moment, with narrowed eyes. "I would like Captain Zaraki, Captain Kyoraku, and Captain Ukitake to accompany me with the task."

"Are you three Captains agreeable to this decision?"

"As long as I get to fight, I have no problems. Hell, if I'm really lucky I might get rematch with Ichigo. I can just feel the anticipation growing!" Kenpachi had a devilish glint to his eyes. From my crouched position on the ground; I resisted the urge to shudder.

"Sure, why not?" Captain Kyoraku's laid-back demeanor shadowed his voice. "Sound like it should be interesting."

With a slight cough, Ukitake turned to the Head Captain. "I will go and support Kuchiki Rukia."

"Very well. I leave the choosing of Lieutenants to you, Captain Hitsugaya. May ask however, that you do not take the Lieutenants of Squad whose Captains are already going? This includes Squad 10, of course."

"Of course, Head Captain. I shall advise you of my choices before we leave."

"Very well. I have one final thing to discuss. Lieutenant Abarai, this concerns you, so pay attention."

"Sir?" _What's going on? _I was certain that there should be nothing left to discuss, at least not that involved me. I had assumed that as soon as I had given my report, I would be dismissed, yet they had me remain until the very end…

"From my understanding, Kuchiki Byakuya will temporarily be unable to serve as Captain of Squad 6. Therefore, for the time being, I propose we upgrade Lieutenant Abarai to Acting Captain of Squad 6."

"Sir… I cannot accept such an honor."

"And why is that? You posses a bankai, do you not?" I nodded numbly. "Not only that, but you are well liked and respected by your peers. I can think of no one better suited to take the ill-fated Captain's place until such a time as Kuchiki Byakuya finds himself fit and able to once again run a squad.

I glanced surreptitiously around the room, seeing that every one there had half-hiden smiles, or in some cases, smirks. They all must have suspected, or were previously informed of the Head Captain decision.

_Damn._

_What do I do? What do I say?_

"Accept, Abarai." _Huh?_ The encouraging voice came from Captain Hitsugaya. That was unexpected. I didn't think he really cared enough, if at all. What happened to his cold demeanor?

"If any Captain disapproves of this action, let them speak now." Not a single man batted an eyelash. Clearly, they all thought it was a prudent choice as well.

I sighed inwardly. "If this is the wish of the council, then I would be honored to accept the position of Acting Captain of Squad 6."

"Very well. The meeting is adjourned.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

~Toshiro~

"Whaaat? Renji was made Acting Captain?" Rangiku's pouting amazement surprised me.

I would have though she had more faith in his ability.

Or was it concern clouding her voice?

Not that it matter. Their friendship, or relationship is of no concern to me what so ever. Provided Rangiku didn't drag me into it. "That's correct. Until the situation with the Espada is resolved, and Captain Kuchiki can retake his rightful title, Renji was selected for the job."

Her eyes shined with happiness. "I'm so happy for him Captain! Wooow! It's amazing!"

"Though this really has little to do with me, I should offer you a warning." Her eye's shifted from blissful to puzzled. "Now that he is an Acting Captain, he will be put in more difficult and potentially dangerous situations then ever before. You must prepare yourself for the possibility that…"

"I understand Captain. We both know the risks being a Captain entails. I won't have accepted the position lightly."

I'm a little bit surprised by her conviction. She knew the man well. I wonder just how long she had secretly harbored feelings for the man.

"Okay. And Rangiku?"

"Captain?"

"I need your help. Can you get me a list of Lieutenants who are available to come on this Espada mission with me?"

"I hope I'll be on your list." She teased.

"Actually your not."

"Whaaat?" She pouted sadly. "That's so mean, Captain."

"I've been asked not to take Lieutenants from Squads whose Captains are coming. Since I'm going, you can't." She looked genuinely disappointed. "You shouldn't look so glum, Rangiku. With me gone, there will be loads of paperwork to keep you company."

"Aww. Come on, Captain. Can't you take it with you?"

"No."

~Renji~

I stood nervously before the Head Captains private quarters, wishing with all my heart that I didn't have to be here. I swallowed quickly and then rapped on the door, the sound echoing infinitely in the confined space.

"Enter."

I pushed open the door, slight fear overtaking my movements. "Umm…"

"Ah, Acting Captain Abarai. It's you."

I closed the door behind me, and approached the Head Captain, his from looking wearied by the day as he sits in an uncomfortable rigid looking chair.

"What is it that you want?"

I cleared my throat. "I know I have only just been gifted this honor, but I have a favor I need to ask." He cocked an eyebrow at me inquisitively. "I need to return to the World of Living."

"To bring Captain Kuchiki back?"

"Partly. I need to remain there, at least for a little while."

"Unacceptable! There will already be four Captains to attend to the Espada. The loss of another, even though you are only an Acting Captain, would be damning loss to the Soul Society's defenses. I cannot honor your request."

I paled as he placed his ancient eyes on me. "I did not mean I would help fight the Espada, Head Captain."

"Why then?"

"I have promised to help train the former Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I was under the impression that his powers will return when they are good and ready to."

"Ichigo believes he can bring them back faster through training. Surely it is worth the chance. It wouldn't hurt to have his strength on our side when the battle begins."

The Head Captain tapped his desk thoughtfully. He seemed to be thinking it through. "Very well."

"Thank you, Head Captain. You won't regret it."

"However, I can only guarantee you three days. After that, he will have to continue on his own."

"That's more than I hoped for. Thank you!"

"I would like to see Captain Kuchiki when he returns. Please let me know when he is back."

"Yes, Captain Commander." I left his office in a hurry, and raced through the Soul Society. Within minutes, I had a Senkaimon up and running, I was preparing to step through.

There is much I have to do once I get there. Bring the Captain back, and then head out again to help Ichigo. Lord knows he needs it…

"Renji!" A sweet voice I know so well called out from behind me. Turning; I find myself smothered by a hug that nearly knocks me off my feet. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her closer.

"Ran. It's so good to see you." I mean it. Every fiber of my being was resonating with my words. "What are you doing here?"

She look at me, confused. "Isn't it obvious? I came to see you."

"What about."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Do I need a reason?"

"No, sorry. I'm glad you did. You look stunning."

She blinked, a slight rosy color taking up her cheeks. "Thanks… be careful please. I know about your promotion Acting Captain. Please Renji, just be careful okay?"

"I will. I'll only be gone a few days. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't even joke about it. Just, come back to me, okay."

"Okay. I promise." I paused. "And one more thing…"

"What?"

"I owe you a date. When I get back, it's you, me, a picnic basket, and some sun." with that, I swooped down and kissed her cheek. "See you."

I waved behind me, leaving a flustered Rangiku touching her fingers to her cheek.

~Byakuya~

Everything has been prepared for my _triumphant_ return to the Soul Society.

In truth, I didn't want to return, not after such a humiliating loss. And not in state that I am.

Everybody was gathered in the clinic; Ichigo and Rukia, Orihime, Isshin, even Yuzu and Karin. We were all waiting on my Lieutenants return,

"He's coming."

"Yes, you're right." Rukia confirmed his comment, as a knock echoed from the front door.

"I'll get it!" Yuzu announced, before leaving the room with a skip in her step. In few minutes, Renji entered the room, scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Captain, I'm uh, back." _Obviously. _"And, Captain?"

"What is it, Renji?"

"Uh, I reported everything to the Soul Society. They have made me temporary Acting Captain until you're better. I know that I've probably told you something that the Head Captain would have wanted to tell you himself, but I wanted to tell you myself. Sorry."

I sighed. "Why are you apologizing Renji? What happened to me is _not _your fault. I fact, had you not arrived in the timely matter you did, I would likely not be here to speak to you right now. I do not think they could have chosen a better person to take over the reins of Squad 6.

"Thank you… Captain."

"There is no longer any reason for you to call me by that title. For the time being, I am simply Kuchiki Byakuya… your friend, Captain Abarai.

X

I ended up lying in my bed inside my quarters.

I suppose I will be lying in bed an awful lot from now on…

Unfortunately.

"Captain Kuchiki, may I enter?" The Head Captains voice filtered through the door.

"Of course, please enter." The door slid open, and the Head Captain stood at my side. The healing of Inoue Orihime helped quite a bit. I managed to shift myself so I facing him without much discomfort.

"How are you?"

_What a stupid question_. Being with the Kurosaki family has seemingly opened my mind to some thoughtless remarks. It's good thing I hadn't said that out loud, although if he continues with pointless questioning like that, I may have to in order give myself peace

"I am alive, that is all that matters." The Head Captain greeted my approximation with a rough grunt. "Did you want something in particular?"

"Yes… I wanted to inform you that of this moment, effective immediately, Renji Abarai shall be Acting Captain of Squad 6.

"Really?" I feigned surprise. Renji was correct after all when he said it was not his place to tell me.

"Yes. And Captain Hitsugaya shall be leading a team of Captains and Lieutenants to combat the menace Espada. You have no need for worry."

"Thank you, Head Captain.

"Now get some rest. You need to regain your strength, and take up your title of Captain again.

"Of course."

_Such ridiculous statements._

~Rukia~

I approached the Squad 2 barracks with a sense of self-satisfaction, and trepidation in every step. I only been here once or twice, due to the fact that Captain Soi Fon was indeed a terrifying women.

I didn't want to have to cross her again.

So it was a good thing I wasn't here to see her.

I peered around me, knowing that the person I seek was just in the trees somewhere. "Yourichi?" I called.

"Oh you found me, I suppose. What brings you here, Rukia?" Yourichi leapt with her cat like grace to the ground.

"Only one thing. And you're just the person I was looking for.

"What is it?"

"I need _bankai_."

**A/N: And there we go! Rukia's gonna get a bankai! Don't tell me that doesn't make you happy :D**

**Oh, and to any anonymous reviewers: Thanks so much for the reviews, they made my day :) **

**Review, I'll write faster!**


	9. Chapter 9: Strengthening

**A/N: Wow, it only took me 3 days to write it. I got this one out fairly quickly O.O . Very quickly, considering I got **_**one **_**review, and was entirely uninspired. I'm starting to think all my reviewers fell down a hole and have no internet access… Oh well. :P **

**You guys are lucky I was watching CSI yesterday, cause when I watch TV I like to multi-task, and my multi-tasking ended up to be writing seeing as I had nothing better to do.**

**So, I was hoping to reach 50 reviews by the time I finished this story, but I've dropped it to 45 due to lack of reviews :P Help me meet my goal please. :)**

**C'mon review this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did then it wouldn't have taken a break last week leaving us with a sort-of cliffhanger. **

~Ichigo~

"This is…" The place was etched into my memory, despite the fact that I was pushed within an inch of my life almost every second I was here.

The training ground beneath Urahara's shop, modeled on the one that Urahara and Yoruichi ad created in the side of Sokyoku Hill when they were children.

"This is where we're going to train, Ichigo." Renji had stepped some paces away. "We have three days. That's it. That's all the time the Head Captain would guarantee me. After that, you'll be on your own. So it would be best if we can get straight to it, don't you think?"

"Ha, I do my best work under a time limit."

He grinned at me. "Alright, prepare yourself, Ichigo! Roar, Zabimaru!" His Zanpakuto elongated, the blade forming segments, each finely sharp with a tapered point at the end; perfect for shredding flesh.

I know that only too well.

I had experienced it more times then I'd care to remember.

"I figured I'd go easy on you first, Ichigo. You know, let you warm up a little." He flicked his blade at me effortlessly, the segments separating, all attached to a central support. I dodged the first blow relatively easily. My body isn't so out of practice that I couldn't recognize his attack pattern.

A low, sweeping attack aimed at my legs, I jumped over it, an easily dodge, until I felt a sharp jab in my leg. I looked down, to see that the sword had attached itself to my leg, the blades cutting into my flesh. He jerked his arm backward, pulling me toward him and preparing to do lord knows what.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south."

_Damn!_

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" A ball of condensed Kido came soaring towared me.

_Damn!  
><em>

_Need to break free…._

Time jerked and stuttered to a stop. I recognized the sensation, the situation.

A figure shadowed in black showed itself to me; cloak billowing in an breeze that wasn't quite there. Glinting sunglasses covered his eyes, but they were still visible. A scruffy bread arched across his chin, and ancient wisdom showed on his expression.

"Zangetsu…" I breathed

"it's been a long time, Ichigo." I fell to my knees, overwhelmed by the nostalgia of the moment.

"Zangetsu…" I couldn't think of what to say.

He scoffed and shook his head at me. "Do you want to be killed by such weak Kido?"

"Not a chance in hell." I growled.

He nodded in approval. "Then claim me, Ichigo! Call my name!"

"Zangetsu!"

~Rukia~

"I take it you like what you see?" Yoruichi's contagious smile caused me to grin in return.

"It's amazing." The cavernous room is a gallery of sheer cliffs and mini mountains of rock; scattered about the breadth of the surrounding area. Artificial light coming from somewhere danced across the ground in lengthy shadows.

"This is where Ichigo trained for bankai, all those years ago. Hopefully, you'll be able to replicate the feat."

_This is where…_

I can feel a connection between us; forged into the stone here. If could do it, then so could I. The stakes are exactly same, without bankai, my _precious _person will die. I must become strong enough to protect.

"Only two people have attained bankai by this method; Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Ichigo. Hopefully, two will become three, and we can add Kuchiki Rukia to the illustrious list." I nodded shortly. "This will be unlike anything you've ever experienced before. You will literally be putting your soul on the line."

I nodded again. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I _need _bankai to keep Ichigo safe. There is no longer any choice. I am willing to risk anything and everything for that."

She looked mildly impressed by my resolve. "Words worthy of Ichigo himself. He said much the same before his bankai training. Wait here a moment.

Ichigo... said words to that effect way back then? Contentment threatened to spill out of me. I always knew he cared about me, I mean he risked himself so many times to save me when he was under no obligation to do so. The thought of him… here… risking his very soul to save me.

It's part of the reason I love him.

And part of the reason why I will protect him, no matter what the cost.

"This is a Tenshintai, and artifact that forces a Zanpakuto's spirit to manifest in the Shinigami's dimension. You will have to force your Zanpakuto into submission to attain bankai, I don't need to tell you of the risks in-" I cut her off with a short, quick stab into the heart of the doll-shaped thing.

"There is no need to tell me this. I'm going to do it, no matter the risk, no matter the costs!"

She grinned suddenly, slightly catching me off guard. "You two are truly one and the same." I smiled at her approval. "Prepare yourself, here she comes!"

The familiar and beautiful ice spirit manifested before me in a shower of cold air and frost. I am, once again, in awe of her presence. Her pale blue, almost white, eyes radiated kindness, and yet showed a strength as ancient as time. She was garbed in her usual white kimono, with a lilac obi tied at the back. Her shimmering luminous blue hair surrounded her heart-shaped face.

Her beauty only portrayed just how much power the ice temptress held.

"Shirayuki…" I breathed.

He light and lilting laugh break through the silence. "It's been a long time, Rukia. I see you are well, and for that I am glad."

"I assume you heard our conversation." Yoruichi questioned.

"Indeed I did."

"I'll let you decide how you wish to proceed."

"Very well." The slight chill in the air escalates to a frigid blizzard, like being trapped in the bleakest, coldest nights without a way of escape. I'm instantly chilled to the bone. "You are an expert in Kido, but your Zanjutsu is limited at best. Also, your reiatsu is not quite sufficient for a bankai release. There are thing we must improve drastically if you are to have a hope of a bankai release before your three days are up."

"So, how do you want to proceed?" I asked her.

"Here." She tossed me a sheathed Zanpakuto. I caught it deftly, and unsheathed it. It's plain, unadorned, and not in any way special. _Not mine_.

"This isn't my Zanpakuto. This isn't you."

"Of course not. The Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirakyuki, is a beautiful, potent, and deadly blade. This Zanpakuto reflects your fragile mental state. You are averse to killing, to the taking of life even when it is necessary to protect those you love. Such a weak-minded person is not worthy of me or my strength. If you want me to submit to you, you must be prepared to sacrifice everything, to kill any and all enemies, even me for the sake of your strength for the power to protect everyone!"

"What are you saying? I could never kill you! You're my trusted…"

"Defend yourself!" She sped towards me, a simple blur intent on my death. I tried to block but slipped, falling to floor in an ungraceful heap. _Wha-?_ The very floor is frozen, a lethal sheet of ice. How am I suppose to fight in a situation like this. "Don't think!" she shouted. "Defend instinctively!"

I tried to scramble to my feet in time, but got slashed across the fleshy part of my shoulder leaving a nasty gash sheeting blood all over my uniform. _Damn…_ That's when I notice the trailing pure white ribbon, and the blade as pure as unblemished snow. She is wielding herself, my Zanpakuto…

"Too slow! Your real enemy would not let you have a reprieve, and neither will I! Defend yourself!"

X

"Not fast enough! Keep moving!" Shirayuki hurled ferocious advice at me while thrusting with her blade, seeking out my life.

As a result of my initial trouble, I had learned to use reiatsu to support my footing, almost like floating in the air.

Fortunately I had managed do so only a few minutes into my training. On the negative side, I'd been doing it longer, and while useful, the long-term repercussion was that my reiatsu was dwindling fast.

I'm fatigued, to say the least, and in my weakened state I've taken a number of cuts and grazes I would have been able to avoid earlier.

I can't help feeling that I'm failing.

I parried another relentless assault, and tried to catch breath.

"Never stop moving! To stop is to die!"

I can barely breathe, let alone keep moving. Another thrust barely missed my heart, I managed to twist just enough to dodge fatality, but it still sliced at gash into my side that freely bleeding, adding another crimson stain to my clothes.

"Are you taking this seriously?"

"Of course I am! How can you even suggest I'm not!"

"Why aren't you attacking then?"

I blinked. She's… _right._ Ever since this battle begin, I've been on the defensive. Dodging, blocking, but never striking. I've been taking all these cuts, like some sort of masochist. "I… I don't want to hurt you."

"Compassion will only get you so far. Would you show this sort of kindness your enemies?"

"No…"

"Then don't show it to me! At this moment, I am your enemy. Don't pretend otherwise. Your blade is dulled by your weak heart, your weak will! What if I were to threaten to kill Ichigo right now?"

My breath caught in my throat, and I scowled heavily. "I would _never _let anything happen to him. You would _die _before you got anywhere near him!

"That is the attitude you must have toward all your opponents. There can be no middle-ground, no compromise. _Kill _or _be _killed. Now Rukia, attack!"

_Fine._

_Fine!_

If she wants me to attack, then that's exactly what she'll get.

I poured my reiatsu into my outstretched hand, and silently pushed it out, Hado 33 Soukatsui striking forth in a powerful imitation of lighting without warning or mercy. Shirayuki pirouetted as she flowed gracefully toward me, dodging the Kido swiftly, and raised her sword on high, ready to strike again. With a screeching clash, the impact of the swords echoed through the cavern. The attack is jarring, and threatened to cause me to lose my footing, but I remain strong and grasp her free hand with mine.

Surprise etched across her face as I chuckle hoarsely.

"Try and dodge this, why don't you? Hado 4, Byakurai." _This is most likely my last attack._ The bolt of electricity wrapped around are closed hands, piercing hers. A spray of blood, and then as the attack fades, Shirayuki…

I blinked. _Huh?_ She was… gone?

_Did I get her or not? I definitely saw the blood, but…_

"That's enough for today!" Yoruichi shouted from some distance away. With all of the repositioning and dodging, I hadn't noticed just how far we'd gone. "Day one of your bankai training is over. Now, may I suggest the hot spring? It's the best around…"

Now _that _sounded nice.

~Toshiro~

Everyone was gathered at the Senkaimon, completely prepared and ready to go to the World of the Living and eliminate the Espada.

I believe I had chosen a could array of soldiers. Myself, Captain Zaraki, Ukitake and Kyoraku, plus Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichiki Ayasegawa. Though technically not Lieutenants, their strength is imprrseive and on par, not to mention Ikkaku has a bankai, so having them with us is a bonus, one I would willing take.

"What are we waiting for? My swords arm is literally begging for something to _cut!"_ Zaraki's ever present bloodlust is clearly evident as he twitches, his fingers reflexively clasping the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"The Head Captain wanted to see us before we headed off. He said it was of the utmost importance that we wait, so that's what we're going to do." I hadn't really wanted to bring Zaraki along, as he's always been a loose cannon, but his strength is the real thing, and frankly, we're going to need everything we can get if the reports are to be believed.

"Lil' Shiro!" _Huh?_ I looked to see Momo running toward me, looking flushed but otherwise fine. She gazed into my eyes with her chocolate brown ones. "Where are you all going?"

"Come with me a moment." I took her hand and pulled her along after me much too her displeasure.

"Lil Shiro! What's wrong? You don't have to tug me, I can walk you know."

"We're going to the World of the Living. One of the former Espada is still alive and is causing carnage. He already almost condemned Captain Kuchiki to a wheel chair for the rest of his life." She looked at me, wonder evident in her shining eyes.

"Really? Then whose Acting Captain?"

"Your friend, Abarai Renji."

"Renji? He's a Captain?"

"Temporarily. At least for the next 3 weeks, more or less, and definitely until the Espada has been dealt with."

"Why do you have to go, Toshiro?"

I was taken aback by her use of my full name. It's the first time she's used it in quite a while. I glanced into her eyes, seeing the fear contained within their depths. "I just have to." It was nothing more or less then that. I had been chosen for the job, and I was going to carry it out.

I didn't want to hurt Momo by getting injured on the job, but there was no helping it if I did.

Still… I didn't want to see her cry.

I still remembered how I completely lost it after I found her lying in a heap as if she were dead behind Aizen. I could remember thinking that it couldn't be real, that she was definitely not dead, and it was all just a dream. And then the enormity of reality struck me, and I had never felt such a feeling of fury rush through my veins, poisoning me, turning me into a vessel for revenge.

Momo was my, dare I say, _precious _friend. She was my best friend. "It's orders." I said finally, before giving her a faint smile and turning away.

I didn't turn back, so I didn't know if she left after that.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" The Head Captain voice penetrated my thoughts, returning me to the present, to the task at hand. Captain Kuchiki was with him, being wheeled in a chair by one of his attendants. His face was impassive, but I could see a tinge of annoyance in his eyes. Clearly, he didn't appreciate being dragged out like some sort of martyr in front of everyone.

I could understand that as I'd feel exactly the same.

"Captain Kuchiki has some words to say to you all. Listen well." The Captain cleared his throat and then locked eyes with all in our group, a couple seconds to each before finally resting on mine. I held his gaze, not allowing myself to look away from him.

"To all gathered here, I must warn you of what you are facing. What happened to me, I brought upon myself by underestimating my opponent. I knew he was strong, but I though I was better. I knew he was strong; but I chose to battle him nonetheless. Do not make the same mistake lest you shall share my fate."

"Thank you, Byakuya. We shall all be on our guard. Is everyone ready?" Voices echoed in unison, a resounding 'yes'. "It's high time Grimmjow was stopped. Everyone, be prepared. This enemy is extremely powerful, and will not hesitate to strike, so keep on your toes." The Senkaimon opened, revealing an aqueous wall in the air, shimmering like iridescent crystals, suspended by nothing. I grasped the hilt of my Zanpaktio, held back in it's sheath. "Let's go." I stated grimly.

One by one, we marched through, foots steps echoing down the passage. Within minutes, we were on the other side, in sky above Karakura.

"Listen up everyone. Captain Zaraki, you're with me. We shall form Team A. Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake, you'll from Team B. Yumichika and Madarame, you form Team C. These teams shall search for the Espada Grimmjow. If anyone finds the target, raise your reiatsu and we shall all come and aid you. We shall meet at the Kurosaki Clinic every night at 20:00 hours to report our findings. Please let me stress that this enemy is possibly even more formidable then the traitor Sosuke Aizen, so be careful, all of you. Let's move out!"

"Right." Captain Zaraki followed me, as the rest spilt off in our separate ways.

"So, where to first?"

I sighed. "We're going to search the area where Byakuya first felt the Espada's reiatsu Perhaps we may find something useful there." _I hop I didn't make a bad decision choosing him to come with me_. I had figured that the only one who _might _have a chance of reining in his lust for battle would be me.

"Sure, whatever. Just find it quickly. I'm itching for a good fight." _Yup, bad decision._

Night had turned over, beginning to overtake the last of the sunlight, the edge of the horizon colored a beautiful sienna. Just the same as the last time I was here, it reminded me of the times back before I became a Shinigami, the strangely happy times with Momo.

"Hitsugaya!" I was broken out of my thought's by Zarakis harsh voice. "Get yer head out of the clouds and concentrate on the enemy before you?"

"What?" My headsnapped up, focusing on the distance. Sure enough, the Espada is leisurely strolling towards us. _Damn! So soon?_ A sadistic grin curled up the corners of Zaraki's mouth.

The Espada stopped short only ten metres away. "Well, well, this is a welcome surprise! Two, brand new Shinigami. I do hope you're a better fight then the last one. _He _wasn't much fun." His voice had a sneering mocking quality to it.

"How did he sneak up on us?" My hand had long since flew to my Zanpakuto hilt, ready to draw at the slightest movement.

"You mean how did he sneak up on _you?_ I sensed him comin' plain as day. I could feel the bloodlust from a mile away. Now just get your head out of your ass and get ready to fight!"

I ignored Zaraki's sadistic words. "So you're Grimmjow."

A surprised look slapped itself onto his face. "So you know my name. I'm _honored_, truly. Well then, you can have no regrets now, knowing the name of the one who's going to kill you!" He sent a blast of reiatsu to his feet, moving again at unimaginable speeds. I just barely managed to draw my Zanpakuto, and held it out in front of me to guard his onslaught of blows.

But they didn't come.

A screeching clash from my right indicated the Espadas position. He'd gone after Zaraki. _Is he insane?_ Can he not feel just how strong Zarakis reiatsu is? The man is no push over and yet… it almost seems as if he's overwhelming him. The blows rained down without pause, without remorse, without any sort of emotion.

It was as if he was fighting for the sake of fighting.

As if he _wanted _to fight, for something to full his time.

"You're quite the opponent. I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Zaraki was getting sliced on every conceivable part of his body, but he didn't slow down his assault, parrying and slashing back.

The pairs swords were a blur of movement and color, crimson lines streaking through the air.

I shook myself out of the moment, and took up my sword. I wasn't going to stand back and do nothing.

"Bankai!"

The frigid frog engulfed me, ice adjoining itself to my body. The gauntlet shaped like a dragon claw affixed itself to my right hand, my legs guarded by even more ice, and the giant eye's wings attach to my back.

I relished for a moment in the sense of power, of _freedom_.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

I soared into the fray.

~Renji~

My Shakkaho was right on Target.

It was of course, a little bit on the weak side, but considerably better then before. Ever since our battle in Heuco Mundo, I've been practicing incessantly, improving my otherwise lackluster Kido so it would no longer be a weak point, but at least something that could damage my opponent.

That said, it was really going to hurt if it made contact.

I had told him I wouldn't be holding back, so he couldn't blame.

A sudden ferocious blast of reiatsu exploded furrowed, obliterated my Kido like it was merely a feather.

The reiatsu was pouring out of him at an alarming rate, a pillar of light surrounding him and cascading about his form, blindingly bright.

"Zangetsu!"

The unstable reiatsu encompassing him solidified and streamed back to him, the column of light receding into nothing. The rising dust spread about him, obscuring my vision. _Did it work?_

"Getsuga Tensho!" _Crap!_ The arc of reiatsu rushed toward me faster then the eye can see, and I took it as a yes. I made quick use of my Shunpo in order get out of the away in time. The thing was just as devastating as I remembered it it be, as the very ground was ripped to shreds like some creature had slashed it asunder.

The surrounding dust cleared away revealing Ichigo standing upright, dressed in the Shinigami uniform, his ridiculously oversized _meat cleaver_ in hand.

"Well, Ichigo," I called over to him. "It looks as though phase on of your training is complete. You've regained the ability to call upon your Zanpakuto. Next is phase two."

"What's phase two?" I grinned at him, and laughed at the concerned look that was scribbled on his face.

"Phase two is where we step things up a notch." I took a breath, tapped into my reiatsu and then looked back up at him with a feral grin. "Bankai!" I felt my reiatsu rush forward in an explosive outburst. The familiar feeling of strength leaked through my veins as my sword elongated and became a skeletal form of Zabimaru, who writhed and twitched in impatience while an audible growl of menace issues from its colossal head.

Ichigo looked on in wonder. He'd never faced my bankai before, and I had a sneaking suspicion that he never wanted to either. "Phase two is where we try to regain your bankai. Hey, considering how fast you got your Zanpakuto back, I wouldn't be surprised if this is over in a heartbeat as well." Ichigo smiled at my encouragement, and I planted a lopsided grin on my face in return. "Then again, you may not live long enough to regain it. Here we go!"

~Yoruichi~

All in all, the results of the day were rather fruitful

My young, temporary charge had retired to the hot spring to recuperate and heal her wounds.

She was doing better then I had thought. While her progress was slow, it was also steady.

No doubt 'Sode no Shirayuki' had noticed how her improvement was not sufficient to obtain the bankai release with the allotted time, which is why she goaded her in order for her emotion to fuel her desire. Rukia's reiatsu increase had been her greatest improvement. With the amount she's had to constantly exert for movement and to attack with Kido, it's forcing her body to increase her maximum.

I had hoped her Zanpakuto would find a way to do that.

Obviously, the hope wasn't unfounded.

Bankai release required an enormous amount of reiatsu to activate and then to maintain. Even Ichigo didn't have enough reiatsu and his was off the charts to behind with.

Aside from Rukia's reiatsu, her Zanjutsu had improved a little; perhaps he Zanpakuto was planning to work on that during tomorrows training.

The one thing that _really _needs to change is her apathetic view on defearing her enemies. This is something I will need to discuss with her. If she doesn't get past the mental block she's created, there is no chance in hell of her ever achieving bankai.

"Yoruichi, this hot spring is amazing! I can actually see my wounds healing instantly! You should totally market this stuff! You'd be a millionare in minutes!"

I stifled a snicker. I could see Rukia had been hanging around with Ichigo too much. He's turning her mind to mush. "Rukia?" She turned her head to me. "We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"We don't have time for subtlety so I'll come straight out with it. Why do you want bankai?" Her puzzled expression does little to assuage my concerns. "What is your reason for attaining the bankai release."

"To protect the people closest to me, to protect Ichigo."

I had though as much. Ichigo is her main motivation, just as she is his.

"If that's true, then why will you not fight to protect him?" I waved off her denials. "Just as your Zanpakuto said, you cannot afford to show your enemy any form of kindness or compassion. You _must _kill them without hesitation, for that is the only way to ensure they do not harm your precious people. Can you imagine your mindset if Ichigo were killed and you could have stopped it, but you apathy didn't let you do what needed to be done? Can you imagine the guilt…"

"I already know that feeling to well." She stares at me coldly, icy fury in her eyes. She almost resembles her Zanpakuto. Her fingers curled into a fist is the only indication that she is not as calm as she appears.

"How so?"

"I remember… I remember how I was too afraid to save him, and now he's gone and it was all my fault." Angry tears clung to her eyelashes. I haven't a clue who she's talking about, but it's clearly the source of her distress.

"Who's gone?" I tried to ask with a soft voice and succeeded, my tone just above a whisper.

"The man I killed, my former Lieutenant, my friend, Kaien Shiba." Her voice wasn't betraying emotion.

"Tell me."

She swallowed. "Kaien was a man well respected by all his fellow squad members, and he was a wonderful friend. He was the first person to accept me in Squad 13. After the stuffiness of the Kuchiki clan, to have a normal relationship with someone was a breath of fresh air for me.

"He had a wife, too, her name was Miyako. She was amazing, someone I deeply admired and wanted to be like. The two were inseparable." A fond smile slipped onto Rukia's face, her memories providing some sort of modicum of comfort, before a mocking, self-deprecating air inhabits her persona. "But it didn't last…"

"Stop." I held out my hand, my teeth barred. I didn't want to hear it. "You," I jabbed a finger at her. "Need to let go of the past, come to terms with it."

She only looked away.

I sighed. "You know, Ichigo never doubted his purpose you know." She looked at me. "Even when Renji came to tell us that your execution had been moved forward and entire day, and that he'd have to master bankai in two days, he didn't panic. In fact, most of the panicking came from me. He just stood up, crushed his blade in his hand and said, 'Yoruichi, don't worry, It just means I have to learn bankai _today_. His desire to save the one he cared about most was the driving force for his miraculous growth."

Her cold eyes had soften, her demeanor less stiff. "You want to protect Ichigo?" She nodded eagerly. "You have to be able to prove it, not to me, but to yourself."

"To… myself?"

"You can tell me until you're blue in the face how much you want to protect him, but unless you can prove it and defeat yourself, defeat the barrier you've created, defeat those haunted memories that have affected your psyche so completely, the bankai release will forever be beyond you."

"I… I don't know if I can. They've been a part of me for so long."

"If you can't, then there's every possibility Ichigo will be cared by this Espada. You said earlier, there was nothing you could do to save Kaien, that you lacked the strength to help him. This time, you have the chance to gain the strength you need. It's you choice as to whether or not you'll accept it."

I got up, stretched, and left her to mull of my words. Truth be told, if I'd have stayed there much longer, there's no telling how far I'd have gone to make sure she got the message.

I don't think Ichigo would forgive me, and he is _not _someone I want after me.

~Grimmjow~

Unlike the last time I fought these whimpy Shinigami, I was having a blast.

The Shinigami here was getting carve to bits and was still attacking!

He was like a berserker, feeling no pain, living in the moment. He was even _enjoying _the pain, _thriving _on it. He's the worst kind of masochist, although I could care less.

All it means is I get to release more pent-up frustration at having to wait so damned long for something interesting to happen.

"This is so much _fun!_ I haven't had this much frun in a long, long time. Against you, I think I can use my full strength!" The Shinigami reached over to the patch of clothes covering his right eye. _Hm? What's he planning?_

There's a sudden explosive of condensed Reiatsu sending a cackling pillar into the atmosphere.

_What in the hell?_

I let a feral grin crawl itself across my face. This Shinigami was impressive. The increase in strength might just make this fight last longer.

"Bankai!" I turned an eye to the left. The white haired boy was finally preparing to attack, and was releasing bankai as well!

It was great. Just more fun for me.

His approach was predictable, racing toward me, the wings of ice flapping at a maddening pace. He's too far away to actually do anything... The boy shouts something hurriedly and flicks his blade. Caused by the simple motion, and immense ice dragon forms, extending an impossible length, malice written into its ancient eyes. I shift myself away and reposition several metres backward.

I steadied my blade, ready for another attack.

"I've got you!" _Damn!_

The first Shinigami was at my back, his Zanpakuto slashing diagonally downward. There's a searing slice at my back, and the drip of blood stains the sky.

_Damn! _He had actually managed to wound _me_! I though the cloak of reiatsu I'd surrounded myself in would stop it. It must have been his own reiatsu increase, honing his blade to an infinite sharpness. He attack again, forcing me to use my Zanpakuto to block, pushing me onto the defensive.

"Sennen Hyoro!" My head whirled around at the shout, but I was too late. The ice pillars encompassed me, trying to freeze me to the very marrow of my bones. I narrowed my eye's and sent out a stream reiatsu, shattering the ice into minuscule shards that tumbled to the ground harmlessly like snowflakes.

_Damn_.

The stupid Shinigami were proving to be more troublesome then I thought.

I could easily knock them down more then a few rungs if I released my sword, but that was a priveledge I intended to bestow upon one.

"Captain Zaraki! Captain Hitsugaya! Are you both okay?" Two new Shinigami appeared, one with a blad head and nasty sneer attached to his face, while the other had feather stretching from his eyes.

Truly, there's some odd people in the Shinigami ranks…

"It looks like this mission will be over sooner then we fought huh?"The bald-headed Shinigami called out, with an overconfident manner. He made my blood boil. He thought he could easily get rid of me?

"Hah! As much as I'd love to play with you, I have prior arrangements to attend to. I may decided that your enough of a challenge to waste my time on later, but for now… see ya." With a burst of reiatsu to the feet, I was out of there in seconds, leaving a trail of disgruntled Shinigami in my wake.

~Ichigo~

"Come on Ichigo! You can do better than this!"

I dodged to the right as the gigantic head of Renji's bankai crashed into the boulder beside me.

His bankai sure as hell was faster then I remembered, and stronger too. Evidently, he hasn't just been sitting around all day since the battle with Aizen. I pretty much getting pushed to my limit.

Sure, I managed to get Zangetsu back, but with limited reiatsu I have at the moment, I can't activate bankai. I've tried it countless times already; managing to find enough of a gap to try before calling out for it. In the end, all that happened was my reiatsu fizzed out, and I was left feeling weaker then before.

Of course, that was when Renji conveniently chose to launch a counter-attack.

_Damn!_

I was getting totally whipped.

Now I was beginning to see just why they had made him Acting Captain.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The pure white, moon-shaped arc of reiatsu blasted out and in retaliation, Renji flicked his wrested and the skeletal snakes head reared and smashed straight into it.

A quick shout from Renji, and the segments of his sword began to elongate with pure crimson reiatsu spilling out from each gap while it twisted in mid-air, writhing with flow of energy about to be released from its colossal jaws.

_Damn!_

I all but completely devoid of reiatsu; hell I can barely stand

_What do I do…?_

A maniacal, sadistic laugh crackled around the corners of my mind.

"You really are weak, King!" _Bastard… its him! _I flinched instinctively, waiting for him to overwhelm my mind and begin the Hollowfication process like he did all those other times. And yet strangely, nothing has happen, and I don't feel any different then I did before. "What are you waiting for King? I wanna fight, so unleash my power now, before I get pissed and do it myself."

_What?_ He's… helping me? What the hell?

I shook the questions from my head. I didn't have time to think about this. Reaching with my left hand, I began to force the Hollow mask over it. The familiar surge of power poured through my veins as my voice took on it's double timbre; one part him, the other part me.

We surged all our reiatsu into Zangetsu's blade, bottling it up to the last second.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The black moon-fang blasted from the end, slicing Renji's attack in half and continuing to barrel towards its target.

"We aren't gonna let 'em escape, are we?" My hollow mocked as we watched our attacks collide, almost in slow-motion.

I smirked. "Not a chance." We rushed towards him, Zangetsu held aloft, ready to strike down our enemy. Renji sensed our approach as his Zanpakuto coiled itself around him.

I let out another the slash; a relentless assault of attacks, Renji's bankai getting pummeled and cracks appearing along its serpentine form.

"Mask of blood." _What? _Beneath the low rumbles of Renji's bankai, and the insane cackling of my hollow, I could hear something. "Inferno and pandemonium." _Oh crap, this sounds familiar. _"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

_Damn!_

Renji's bankai unfurled just enough to allow the dense ball of kido to come hurtling towards us, our Shunpo just barely enough to avoid the hazard. With a eardrum bursting roar, his bankai comes again, jaws snapping, teeth razor sharp, wanting nothing more then to devour us.

"Come on Ichio! Fight back!"

I thrust Zangetsu in front of me, the cloth of the hilt wrapping around my arm.

Inside me, I extend my hand to my hollow, and together we into.

"Bankai!"

**A/N: While I put no thought whatsoever into this chapter, I had some fun writing Grimmy's parts :D **

**Sorry if there's a drop in quality in this chapter compared to this others, I wasn't thinking at all while I was writing it. I was in robot mode :P And guess what I wrote at two in the morning? The World of the Icing, and the Cake Society… I think I was kinda hungry…**

**The next chapter might take a little while longer to get out, 'cause I have no more guidelines. As I've been writing this, I've been using the same plot as the original for every chapter (more or less), but Chapter 10 is where the previous author stopped, so I'm all on my own :D**

**Although, I can successfully say that from the point after this chapter, I completely own the plot! Buahahaha! It's all mine! :D **

**Haha! So take that!**

**Review, I'll write faster :D (And you know you can't resist the smiley face, 'cause it's so **_**damn **_**cheerful)**


	10. Chapter 10: Struggling

**A/N: Well that took me forever. And ever. And ever. Its been what, almost two weeks? **

**Oh well. I think I did an okay job for the most part. Well actually, I think every but the end it crap. **

**So yeah, I love the end, but the rest sucks. **

**Anyways….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I've said it 10 times now, and its starting to get on my nerves. **

~Renji~

The clash of swords was a cacophony of metal screeching against metal, grating against my ears in an irritating but familiar musical.

Ichigo and I were going at it head to head, not holding back. Neither of us was losing, and neither of us was winning. That in itself told me that he was not yet in full form. If he were completely back to the power he used to have, he would be beating my ass.

And that wasn't happening.

While he was doing far better then when we first started, and we were running a long-winded tie, he wasn't quite ready.

We needed to get a hell of a lot of training before he stood a chance in the coming fight.

I had reduced my sword back to shikai, in an attempt to simulate the close-range fighting he would be doing with Grimmjow.

That was another example of how far he had yet to go.

Ichigo was still in his bankai form, and he couldn't win against my shikai.

Yeah, definitely a _long _way to go.

Our swords met again, mine sweeping toward him in a downward stroke, and his coming up from below to block. We struggled for a moment, trying to push each other back like head-butting bulls, before breaking apart and jumping back a foot. I swung Zabimaru out, and he extended out to the crook of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo brought his sword up to the sword, his other hand supporting it as mine scraped against it, sparks flying in a shower of fireworks.

Ichigo leapt forward as I pulled my sword in arching his sword toward, I swiftly stepped to the side, narrowly missing a fatal blow, but surviving with a nick across my forearm.

It wasn't the first cut I had been on the receiving end of. A nice array of small slashes decorated my skin, and Ichigo was no worse for wear. Each of us sported quite a few wounds from traded blows.

Ichigo pivoted on his foot, and struck out again, connecting with Zabimaru's steel spine. We pushed against each other, muscles straining and snapping.

A sudden flare near on the other end of the training grounds caught my senses, and I cocked my head to the right. The lapse in attention allowed Ichigo to gain the upper hand, and he shoved against, knocking me back a couple steps.

I lowered my sword and held up a hand. "Just wait a min', Ichigo."

He stopped mid-swing, and mushroom of dust clustering around his feet. "Why?"

I waved my hand noncommitedly. "Just take a breather."

"I don't need breather, I need to train! C'mon, we don't have much time left!"

I sighed and turned back to him. _Jeez…_ "Urahara's here, he probably wants to talk to me. If you really want to keep training then just attack that rock over there." I waved a hand in the general direction of the rocky outcropping to the left and made quick use of my shunpo to hurry over to Urahara's whereabouts.

The stripped hat was easily seen in the distance, and I came to stop just in front of him. "Urahara."

"Ah, Renji, how are you doing with our Ichigo?" Urahara tipped his hat to me.

"Alright. He could be better, though. It's shikai against bankai and we're still of equal strength."

"That's not quite good enough. Might want to pick up the pace."

"Yeah, I was thinking that."

"Yes well, Ichigo's progress wasn't at all my main reason for showing up. I have a request for you."

"What is it?"

"You see, I've been thinking about how this so called Grimmjow is far more powerful then he should be, and about how he-" He stopped as I held out a hand.

"What, he's not supposed to be this powerful? Are you sure that's true?"

"Absolutely. Ichigo managed to defeat him before, which means they were more or less on par with each other. However, now, Ichigo's full strength is notably weaker. And before you ask, no, the Espada could not have simply be training the whole time. For one thing, he had no one to train with, and one-sided training can only get you so far. For another thing, seventeen months isn't enough time to grow as much as he did. Of course, there's still the fact that he shouldn't even be alive in the first place."

"Alright… so as you were saying before?"

"Yes well, I got thinking about just exactly _how _he managed to come back to life, and exactly _how _he got so strong, but I couldn't come to any definite conclusions without a full evalution of his reiatsu. However, I can't get a good enough sample of said reitasu. So, I threw together this!" With a proud smile he dug into his shirt, and pulled out an odd little clunky object that kind of resembled a hair clip.

"Um… what is it?"

Urahara pouted sadly. "Can't you tell?"

"No…"

"Well fine, I can't explain it so you'll understand, but it's sort of like a radio feed." I nodded unsurely. "If you attach it onto a object with reiatsu, it will pull on that reiatsu, and feed a small sample of it onto my computer back in the Soul Society. From there, I can fully analyze Grimmjow's reiatsu and come to a full understanding of just what caused his resurrection and sudden power upgrade."

"Okay…"

"What I want you to do, is deliver this to Madarame Ikkaku and Yumichiki Ayasegawa. Tell them to draw Grimmjow into a fight, and get close enough to him to clip it onto his clothes or skin. Then, they can pull right out of the fight, if choose to."

"And, you can't do this yourself because…?"

"When you have a dog, you don't fetch the stick yourself!"

I grumbled and scowled, but took the object from his outstretched hand anyways. "Fine, but can you trade a few blows with Ichigo while I'm gone? He's gonna blow a gasket if he doesn't get back to training soon."

"Sure, sure."

I tucked the object into my uniform, waved behind me in goodbye, and headed up the ladder to Urahara's shop. From there, I quickly sniffed out Ikkaku's reiatsu, and headed off to their location.

The two were easily seen from a distance, standing in the sky just above Ichigo's school. I skidded to a stop in front of them, and shot out a hasty greeting.

"Eh? What're you here for, Renji." Ikkaku drawled, his sword resting impatiently on his shoulder.

"Request from Urahara Kisuke."

"That crackpot scientist? What does he want?"

"Told me to give you two this." I tossed the object towards him, and he caught it deftly.

He twirled it in his hands, inspecting. "What the hell is this?"

"How ugly." Yumichika sniffed.

"Some kind of reiatsu-feed-thing."

"What?"

"Urahara wants a sample of the Espada's reiatsu. If you just get that thing on 'em, it'll collect some of his reiatsu and send it to Urahara."

"Huh. I suppose he wants us to do that then?"

"Yeah. Wants _both_ of you to draw him into a fight, get it on him, and then withdraw."

"Yeah, whatever, I'll do it…minus the withdrawing part."

"Okay, fine. Just make sure you get it on him, alright?"

"Of course." Yumichika said. "I want to get that ugly thing out of my presence as soon as possible anyways."

~Rukia~

The soft white, flowing cloth was stained and blotched with crimson color, like a fox had played with it's prey in the snow, leaving a bloody trail behind. Both metal weapons were slick with red, and the ground was a mess of different splatters.

Attack and block, attack and block, attack and block, _strike._ That pattern of movement had become a constant, we went from arms length apart, to a few meters away, but neither of us were gaining, neither was winning.

Leaping away from our latest clash, I admired my creation. Several of the large masses of rocks and miniature mountains had been reduced to rubble along the ground, and some were dotted with splotches of red.

Shirayuki herself was a colorful painting of red and white, parts of her dress torn and dirty.

I was, to say the least, quite satisfied with my progress so far.

I had managed to cut her, more then once.

Of course, you could say the same for her.

Her clothing was white, therefore showed of her wounds in large exaggeration, but mine, on the other hand, were black, so from a distance you could assume that I'd barely been touched.

That wasn't true in the slightest. I couldn't tell exactly which of us were more cut up, but if it wasn't a tie, then it was probably me.

Shirayuki had ceased to egg me on with harsh words, and our battle was almost completely silent.

The only thing we traded now was blow after blow.

Even I could tell that my sword work had improved greatly. Sode no Shirayuki had forbidden me from using any sort of Kido technique, and I had no complaints.

I was completely effective in Kido, knowing at least three quarters of the existing spells, and could even perform up to three at once.

In other words, there was no work that needed to be done on my Kido abilites.

My Zanjutsu had been minimal at best, but now I was finding myself able to hold my own and more, which made me extremely happy. Not to mention my reiatsu was far higher then it had been. Using it to keep me up on the slick ice was of second nature now, and took barely any of my reiatsu.

In my opinion, and hopefully in the opinion of my sword and Yoruichi, I was well on the path to bankai.

Shirayuki's sword came swinging at me in a diagonal slash, and I parried to blow with a flick of my blade. She disappeared from sight in an instance, and with widened eyes I whirled around after a moment of confusion to block her downward strike. Our two swords struggled against each other with a grating screech, and sparks began to fly.

I narrowed my eyes and gritting my teeth, pushing heavily on the blade to attempt to shove her back. Realizing that it wasn't working, I channeled some reiatsu to my hands, giving me extra strength, and Shirayuki's feet slid just a little.

Another shove, and she was stumbling back, and I thrust forward, my blade in the perfect position and angle to strike her through the chest.

_Wait… that would kill her…_

_I can't…_

A flash of black cloth discolored with red obliterated my vision, and in my unfounded panic, I let up suddenly, before I could realize what I was doing. The attack that would have finished the fight, won the game, was halved and my sword merely scraped into her side. I skidded past her, feet slipping a tiny bit as I accidentally lapsed in my constant reiatsu release.

Shirayuki whirled toward me, angry lightning flashing in her eyes. "We talked about this didn't we?" She hissed. "You have to _kill _me. You understand? _Kill _me."

I growled, hands reflexively clutched my blade so hard that my knuckles whitened. "I _know._"

"I find that hard to believe, as you had the perfect chance to fatally strike me and you faltered!" She drew back her sword and then rushed toward me, the point swiftly aiming for my neck.

I brought up my weapon and deflected it. "Fine! I messed up! But it _won't _happen again!"

She laughed mercilessly before slicing at me again. "Sure it won't!"

I blocked, this time retaliating and plunged my blade forward. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shirayuki twisted her sword in a clockwise direction but didn't make it in time and had to shift to the right to dodge. With a spray of blood, a small nick sliced across her forearm. "It means you lack the resolve to hit me fatally! Even just now, if you'd put more force and the intent to kill into your strike, you could have nearly severed my arm off! All my wounds are purely superficial, you might as well take a piece of paper to me!"

I stabbed forward, and my sword bounced off hers in a resounding clash.

"Put heart into your attacks!" Another strike, deflected by a horizontal swing.

"Strike to kill!" And attack eluded by a simple dodge.

"Lust for the blood of your enemy!" I drove my weapon forward, and it was stopped from underneath.

"Hesitate and you die!" Shirayuki snarled and assaulted me with a hailstorm of attacks. "Be afraid and you die!

My sword flicked back and forth, as I knocked all of them away.

"Show mercy and you die!" Another stab easily pushed away. "Be ruthless, be brutal, and you _survive!"_

With an angry, animalistic growl I charged forward, sword at ready and deftly flicked my blade under the guard of her katana. The tip caught on the inside and swiftly tore the handle from her grip. A ferocious scowl was set upon my face, and my lips curled into a snarl, then I snatched the sword up with my left hand stabbed it into the nearby rock. I didn't think, didn't reflect, almost felt the _lust _she was talking about, and I found my sword piercing through her chest, straight through her left lung.

A jerky circle of blood spread and grew across her kimono.

Sode no Shirayuki let out a shaky, yet proud smile. She clutched the cutting edge of my sword, staining her palms red. "I knew you had it in you."

~Grimmjow~

The Shinigami _wanted _to fight me?

Were they stupid? Didn't they realize by now that they couldn't win?

It was clearly impossible. I mean, I defeated one of their captains _easily. _Surely they could see that they'd be down in a matter of seconds.

If they didn't, they must be either blind, or stupid.

Not that it matter. I would just kill them and be on my merry way. Although, I'm rather impatient today, and I don't want to see anyone's blood on my sword other then _his. _

I would play with them a bit, but as soon as I got close to drawing blood, I'll high-tail it out of there.

My sword is yearning for blood belonging to none other then Kurosaki Ichigo. To give anyone else would make it irritable.

I unsheathed my weapon and hefted it over my shoulder before heading of in the direction of the ostentatious reiatsu that had flared out; as if trying to _taunt _me into coming.

I didn't know what was going through those Shinigami's heads, but they would regret thinking it when it became clear to them that they would lose.

As I neared there location, I could pick out there appearance. The offenders were the bald-headed one, and the weird one with the eyelashes. I was slightly disappointed. I was sort of hoping it would be the insane sadistic one. Even if I didn't draw blood, I could of at least bruised him up a bit.

I had _fun _fighting that guy last time.

Oh well. I'd have to make do with these ones. They were his subordinates after all. Maybe they were just as blood thirsty has he, though I doubted it.

I screeched to a stop in front of them, a feral grin already curling unbidden across my face. The two turned toward me, one grinning wildly, and the other one with a petty smile across his face. "So the ugly one arrives." The latter scorned. "I don't think you could be beautiful if you tried."

I stared at him, incredulous. _What the fuck?_

"Well? Are you just gonna stare or you gonna fight us?" The bald ones sword was already out, his sheath in one hand and his sword in the other.

"I doubt you're going to be as fun as the others were, but I'll just have to make do."

The bald one smirked, and then rushed toward me with his sword outstretched. I raised my own sword, and flicked his away, sparks flying from the force of his attack. I whirled around to block a strike from Eye-lashes, his weapon now transformed into a kind of sickle with four blades.

He'd already released his sword. How pathetic.

If he wanted to win the fight, he should have already released bankai.

Although, maybe someone as weak as him didn't need it.

I leapt back a few feet, and then came back at him from the side. A harsh rasping grating my ears as he parried the blow, our swords screeching against each other. I twisted around and thrust an attack at Baldy, striking his sheath point blank as he brought it up to defend. He skidded back a few feet, still grinning madly, almost in a _happy _way.

"You seem like you might give a good fight, so I'll tell you my name. That way, you will at least know who killed you. It's Madarame Ikakku."

I snorted. "Ain't gonna happen. But I'll humor you. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Well then. Let's fight seriously." He jumped up and came back down, his sheath pointing behind him and his sword aiming for my neck. I defected him, pushing Madarame Ikkaku off to the side. He skidded over a few feet, ending up beside his partner, who then dived forward bringing down his sword in a diagonal motion. Again, I parried it easily, and pushed him away.

These guys were pathetic.

They better up their fighting, or I was going leave of boredom.

Although it seemed odd, Madarame Ikkaku at least, looked like he should have some power behind his blows. If the wild reiatsu he'd pushed out earlier was anything to judge by, he should be powerful enough to give me a fight, meaning that with him and eye-lashes working together, I should be having a tougher time then I was.

Not that there was a chance in a million that they could actually beat me.

They'd go down either way, but it was odd that it was _this _easy.

I mean, I knocked down that captain in a matter of minutes, but he was alone.

I heaved a sigh. This was boring. No fun at all.

I deflected another strike, and _again, _it had no force behind it. I frowned. Were they… toying with me?

Ridiculous.

They actually thought they were managed to play around with me. They had it wrong. I was the one playing around with _them_. If I wanted to, they'd be dead and gone by now, their mangled bodies sprawled out on the rooftops below me.

A strangled, throaty yell came from me left, and I whirled around to block an attack from Madarame Ikkaku's changed sword. It now resembled some sort of three-part spear. Odd.

Perhaps he was taking this seriously now?

As he and I pushed against each other's swords, Eye-lashes came in and struck my sword as well, both attempting to use their combined force to shove me backward.

It didn't work, but I jumped away anyways. In retaliate the two recovered immediately and rushed towards me, together this time. I hefted by sword up horizontally, block both this time, but as our swords clashed, one slid sideways, and with a ripping tear, tore through my sleeve.

I jumped away again, turning to inspect my forearm. The end was torn roughy, instead of slice, looking like it was done with a hand rather then a sword. A closer look, and sure enough, there was no wound, just plain skin. I let out a barking laugh. "That's it? That's all you've got? You strike me and the best you can do is cut my sleeve! This is a waste of time!"

With that, I used my reiatsu to disappear, getting miles away before slowing to normal.

Stupid, weak Shinigami.

Madarame Ikkaku looked up to where I had left, the grin no longer on his face. "Damn. He left. And here I wanted to fight him seriously. I thought he'd be a good opponent."

~Urahara~

The large screened computer booted up with a series of incessant beeping sounds. My fingers flew quickly across the keys as I tapped in the pass phrase and began searching through the millions of coded archives integrated into the hard drive.

It wasn't long before I found what I was looking for; a folder that- to my relief- was feeding data forward with quick succession. I flicked open the file, and watched ciphered information build up.

Luckily, Grimmjow seemed to have a lack of observation, and had yet to notice the heavy object clipped to his sleeve.

No doubt he would see it soon, and would probably rip it off, smash it on the ground, or completely obliderate it was a well aimed condensed sphere of reiatsu.

Most likely the later.

However, little did he know that destroying it in such a matter would only help my cause. In its last moments before it died, my little device would instantly collect all the reiatsu used to kill it, and send it my way, thus giving me a far more concentrated and detail sample of his reiatsu to analyze.

So, all in all, I was hoping that he would in fact get rid of it that way.

Still, it kind of saddened me to see my device wrecked. Good thing I still had not only all the information on it, but a prototype and an extra copy of its structure.

It would take a little while to reconstruct it, but I would eventually recreate and would store with my large collection of random inventions.

My head snapped up and out of my thoughts as an alert came up on the screen, and a flashing red dot ignited on the corner.

'Warning: feed device no longer functioning.'

I closed the alert, and gleefully scanned my gathered samples. Just before dying, the device had indeed collected a overly large sample. I had been correct in saying that the Espada would most likely destroy it in the most destructive way possible.

His blood-lust and glee in seeing things explode was a big help to me, and not so much to him.

I gathered the information, made three extra copies of it, and then moved the original to my virtual analyzing table, where I could pick it apart to my consent.

I immediately went to work, studying its frequencies and isolating those that had no irregularities or abnormal readings. Those ones set aside, I was left with the ones that spike oddly, and seemed to be laced and manipulate by another set of reiatsu.

I frowned.

That was odd. So there was an influencing factor in his sudden power surge?

I couldn't thing of anything that could effect him to such heights off the top of my head, but perhaps I already had information on the device somewhere in my archives. After all, the 12th division was the biggest virtual library in existence, both in the Soul Society, and in the World of the Living.

With a few command keys, I separated the two reiatsu's and filed the regular one away.

All that was left was the strange one. It was far higher then Grimmjow's original reiatsu, and was the obvious source of his power.

I set up a search program, and entered in the data for a perfect match to the influencing reiatsu.

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, tipping my hat forward slightly and frowned again, my forehead crinkling. I had a nagging suspicion about this. Something wasn't quite right… something was _wrong. _

I had a bad feeling that the results of the search were going to be far worse then I originally thought.

My computer scrolled through the archives, until it came upon a particular folder. I flipped it open, and scanned the information hurridly.

_No…_

It couldn't be.

I scanned it again, and then a third time. I reinitiated the search, but with a minute it came up with the same results.

The odd reiatsu and the one in the folder were a perfect matched.

Ichigo was, to say it shortly, screwed.

I shot up from my chair, and hastily used shunpo to get out of the place as quickly as I could. As I left, a word I almost never said, passed my lips.

"Fuck."

~Ichigo~

Strike after strike, our swords met again and again. We collided with eachother in screeching clashes, pushing against the others muscles in an attempt to gain supremacy.

Luck was favoring endlessly, and we were tying on every attack.

I shoved harder against my stone, studying his feet to see if I'd made the slightest indentation, to see if his feet had slid at least just a little.

They hadn't.

I growled, gritting my teeth. It wasn't good enough. _I _wasn't good enough.

_Why aren't I strong enough?_

Nothing I had tried would work. My bankai couldn't even face off against his shikai. We'd been going at this for hours, and I hadn't made any headway.

_God damn it!_

I could feel my power flexing and straining, trying to win but nothing was happening. Had I really just gotten weaker without my powers? Was there some part of my strength that was never going to return?

I wanted to be strong, I wanted to fight, so why couldn't I?

A familiar swooping settled in my stomach, and I felt myself screech to a stop. Everything moved slowly, as if fading, and then it all suddenly halted. I found myself light-headed, and got the sensation that I was falling backward.

I landed with a thud on a painful glass window, staring up at sideways grey clouds that frowned morosely down on me. I sat up, rubbing my head, and turned around. Zangetsu was standing on his usual pole, overbearing and menacing, with his black cloak billowing around him. Beside him, and little to the back was my Hollow, smirked and holding his sword over his shoulder.

The two simply stared at me, not saying a word.

"What it it? Why am I here?" They said nothing. "I already found your name again, Zangetsu. I already called upon bankai, and even my mask. What more is there?"

Zangetsu finally spoke up, in a deep gravelly tone. "Yes, you have done all those things. You were expecting to be back up to regular strength, were you not?"

"Yes."

"You cannot become as strong as you were again."

"What?" I shouted, outraged and confused. "What do you mean, I can't? Then what have I been fighting for this entire time? What-?"

"You can, however, become stronger."

I cocked my head to the side, not understanding anything. "I will?"

"I didn't not say you would, but that you could. However, it is _you _that is holding yourself back."

"What are you talking about? I want to fight, I want to get stronger. Every _inch _of me is trying to do so."

"That is not true. Only half of you truly wants that strength."

"No." I shook my head. "No, that's not…"

"Did you not say, before you lost your powers, that there was nothing you wanted more then to be normal again?"

I couldn't deny it. "Well yeah, but it was just wistful thinking, I mean I didn't _actually _want to. I had Rukia, and Renji, and everyone else…" I trailed off.

"You are wrong. You _did _want to. It just so happened that you were not thinking of the consequences, but the benefits. And it is all because of your _human _soul."

"My human…"

"You are, despite what most think, not completely a Shinigami. You are half and half, part human, part Shinigami. Your Shinigami self may have been awakened, a long time ago, by Kuchiki Rukia, but your human self was not destroy in the process. The very fact that you clung on the part of you that was human, it the very reason why you were able to lose your powers and return to humanity once more. If you want to become stronger then you are, stronger then you were, you _must _destroy everything that made tied you to the race of humans. Starting with this…"

Zangetsu gestured to his right, while my Hollow grinned sadistically behind him. With a rush of wind, dust flew from Zangetsu's cloak, and began to cluster in the air.

The cloud grew, spreading sporadically and then gaining in color. Before me, another person entered my mind.

He was dressed in beige jeans and sneakers, his hands shoved deep inside his pockets. Covering his arms and back was a open, blue, hidh colored jacket, and underneathw as a plain burgundy shirt. His face was long with a strong jaw, and a scowl screw through his features. Brown eye's looked out with a hardened expression from under his bangs. Bright orange hair fluttered in the breeze that only he could feel.

It was me.

My Hollow opened its mouth for the first time, smiling widely as he did so. "Well what are you waiting for king?" He paused, and his next few words froze me to the core of my being.

"_Kill him…"_

**A/N: Well, there it is. The end is good… right? Really, really, hopes that it was.***

**Yeah… Sorry it if sucks thought. I was tired.**

**Sorry for bad grammar too, I rushed to get this out before I had to go somewhere... (somewhere _suspicious... _kidding...)**

**I stayed up until one in the morning every night this week to write this for you guys, so you better be grateful! In fact, you better show your gratitude by writing a review. Even if its only two words, or even just a smiley face… it'll make me happy, rather then depressed…**

**My final words are, please, please, **_**please, PLEASE, **_**review, review, **_**review, REVIEW! :) **_


	11. Chapter 11: Working

**A/N: Hello my few but awesometastulous readers! (Yes, damn it, that is a word! Look it up in my dictionary… and ignore the fact that its writing in pen… it means nothing!**

**This chapter is shorter then usual. Yeah, I know, that's not very good considering how long it took me to get it out. My average is usually about 6000 words, but this is only 4000. Still, I have my reasons. School started DX so I wasn't writing for the first weak. **

**Not to mention my muse has decided that it isn't going to come until midnight, which isn't helpful when I have to wake up at 7 am.**

**Anyways, please enjoy and sorry if it sucks. **

**Disclaimer: Do really have to? Really? I do? Fine... I don't own Bleach in any way, shape or form, blah blah blah.**

Chapter 11

"_Kill him…"_

My hands reflexively clutched at the hilt of my sword. The whitish-grey wrappings were rough and firm against my hand, the blade glinting from the sun that hung in my peripheral vision. My eyes were trained onto my complacent doppelganger, unwavering, unmoving. My mind was a cluster of words and possible actions, scrambled through my brain to the point where I couldn't discern which was which.

I opened my mouth but instantly closed it again, choking on weak, reluctant refusals.

The hollow was simply grinning at me, a self-satisfied smirk, watching the play of emotions across my face as if it was highly amusing.

He enjoyed this probably, seeing me stumble and stammer and trying to wrap my mind around the enormity of the situation. He was sadistic in more ways then one, and inside his head he was probably laughing at me, simply because if he were in my situation his counterpart would be long dead.

_The bastard_.

My eyes quickly flickered to Zangetsu's face, to see if there was any sign that perhaps my hollow was just screwing with me, but saw nothing. From what I could tell, my hollows and his intentions were parallel with each other.

I turned my gaze back to my resolute other self.

I could honestly say that in this situation I had absolutely no idea what to do.

The idea of _killing _myself, running my sword through my _own _torso, was ridiculous. Impossible.

_Crazy._

Yeah that's right, among all the things I'd ever done, this was by far the craziest. It won by a long shot. I mean, come on, killing myself inside my own head? Who knows how that could turn out?

And I was _considering_ it. Insane, I know, but hell, my entire world was insane.

You could say it was all a matter of trust

Did I trust Zangetsu? _Yes._ Did I trust my hollow? _No. _

And yet, both wanted me to do this.

I never imagined that I would ever find myself in a dilemma such as this. Sure, I'd faced several life-threatening and odd situations head on, but those were expected. This, this was just random, and completely _un_expected.

"C'mon King." My Hollow sneered. "Don't be a coward and just kill 'em. It ain't that hard."

I ignored him, focusing steadily on my other self, and the blade I was holding in front of him. I was totally at loss as to what to do.

"Ichigo." Zangetsu spoke up, his voice ever the epitome of wisdom. "Do it."

My voice finally clawed its way up my throat, and I spoke up in protest. "But-"

"It is a matter of life of death. If you do not do it, you will never gain the necessary power, and you will _die _fighting. If you do, however, you _will _win and you _will _live. There is no second chances this time."

"Ha!" My hollow scorned with a screeching laugh. "Forget all that shit. It's simple. That thing," He jerked a snow white thumb at my human counterpart. "Is weak. And if its weak, it deserves to die."

I shifted my eyes away from my hollow. It wasn't helping. But then again, what did I expect? "Is there really no other way?" I asked Zangetsu.

"There is none."

"If I do it, what will happen?"

"You will die. But," He added, seeing my widened eyes. "Not in the way you think. Your human body will disintegrate into a cluster of spirit particles leaving behind your soul, your Shinigami self."

"So I'll… become a Shinigami." I stared at my doppelganger warily.

"Yes. You will no longer be allowed to remain in the World of Living."

I shifted my blade in my hands, pondering my decision. Rukia and I had been discussing this anyways, but we had yet to come to a decision. If I did this, there was no turning back. I would have to return to the Soul Society. But on the other hand, I had been leaning toward doing that anyways.

Not to mention, what if it didn't go the way it was supposed to? I mean, powerful, spiritual, being or not, Zangetsu could still be wrong, couldn't he?

"Ichigo. Of all the things you've faced, are you backing out now?"

I looked at him and sighed. _Sorry Rukes, looks like I'm making the decision without you. _"No." I smirked. _Soul Society here I come. _

My hollows patented grin cracked wider across his face as I lifted my sword, my arms steady and firm. I growled under my breath and pushed on my reiatsu, feeling the surge of power flow up my arms and into my sword, caking alone the edge in a blaze of flame-like wisps.

I smirked at my human counterpart under the wave of confidence that reared over me.

"You're dead."

~Rukia~

Shirayuki and I were engaged in a fleeting, rushed dance. We drew together, and then apart again, steel glinting and clashing. Long silk sleeves billowed out, trailing behind us like swallow tails. We mirrored each other's movements exactly, from sword strokes, to footing. We swooped and weaved around each other with movements reminisce of fluid river.

We were a blur of color, steel grey eyes only meeting for a second as our swords clashed, before whirling away again for the next strike.

I didn't pause for a moment as I slapped another attack away and rebelled with one of my own.

My mind steeled toward success, toward strength. _I will perfect it. I _am _perfecting it. _

I whirled to my right as Shirayuki appeared again with a short flash of reiatsu, and our blades screeched against each other like wailing wraiths.

With every movement, I felt like I was flying, the rush of power so great it was turning the world into one giant blur of color, sound and movement. The only thing in my mind was the battle, the fight. I would not be struck, but I would _strike. _

I stood at the opposite end of our fighting space, mirroring Shirayukis patented smirk. It was hard not to, with this power. It made me confident, proud, even confident, something I rarely fight.

Those emotions weren't usually part of me, they were more Ichigo's style, but I could see why he felt that way, judging by the strength that he had.

The power… was like the ultimate high.

Shirayuki and I powered reiatsu to our feet, rushing forward at impossible speeds, both swords aimed to kill. The rising dust rushed around our feet in a torrent, and the wind ripped at our faces.

My sword extended forward, my eye on my opponent, unwavering.

'_Rukia'_

I cocked my arms back, hardening my muscles and calculating the strike with my eyes.

'_Rukia… You will not have truly mastered your bankai unless…'_

The reiatsu wisped and flamed about my sword, white and pristine, filming the air in thin snowstorm.

'_You can beat me down with my own reiatsu.'_

We were at the climax, the influx of all my work, those harsh words, and my eventual rock-hard determination. Our swords were at the ready, waiting with trembled eagerness to strike at the enemies' neck with metal-tipped, poisonous teeth.

The flaming reiatsu narrowed and thinned before guttering to a stop. The point of my blade rested precariously over Shirayuki's jugular, and I swallowed thickly as my eyes came to rest on the steel tip that pressed against my abdomen.

My neck cracked as I whipped it around to see who had intrupted the most crucial part of my training. I came face to face with smug, shadowed face of Urahara Kisuke. He stared at me from under hit hat with an unfathomable expression on his face. I scowled at him, depended explanation with my eyes.

Urahara waved his hand dismissively. "Don't glare at me like that, Kuchiki-san."

This only furthered my anger. "In case you hadn't noticed," I gestured at my stoic Zanpakuto. "I was in the middle of something."

"Ah, I can see that. Deadly as it is, that's quite a beautiful bankai you have there." I said nothing. Flattery would get him nowhere. "Nonetheless," He added. "I would not stop your training if it were not important."

I sighed, and Shirayuki cocked her head before dispersed and returning to the recesses of my mind. "What is it?"

"I need you to take a trip with me." He flapped his fan about and smiled coyly."

"Oh, stop playing games and get to the point."

"We need to go to Hueco Mundo."

My eyes snapped up at him. "_What?" _

He fanned another gust of wind at himself, blowing strands of blonde hair across his face. "You heard me."

"No offence, Urahara." I hissed. "But last time I went to Heuco Mundo, I almost _died, _as did everyone else. Even Ichigo almost didn't come out alive. Going back there, when we have no idea what to even expect, is a very _stupid _idea. Not to mention, there is no reason in this entire universe to go to Heuco Mundo again!"

"Kuchiki-san, this is important. There is certain research I must conduct there, and if the findings of my curiosity are as I believe they will be, then it is important enough that it could mean the life or death of those who fight Grimmjow."

I froze. "Those who… fight Grimmjow."

"Yes. And that includes Ichigo."

"Is it really that serious?"

"That it is Rukia, that it is. It is crucial to everyone's survival that I get this information."

I looked up, determination digging a blazing path through me. "What do you need me to do?"

Urahara tipped his hat forward. "You will be acting as a bodyguard. I cannot say how many Hollows there will be, but if my estimate is anything, they will be swarming all of the place. I am, of course, capable of handling them, but not while attempting research."

"Of course."

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Hai." My tone was all business now, clipped and short. I could tell that the situation was crucial. I quickly drained out the built up reiatsu that had supported my bankai and powered down before sheathing my sword.

Urahara stood away a few feet, and then flicked his sword out of his cane. He thrust it forward and the tip seemed to sink into another dimension.

I rose my eyebrow, as that movement usually called for a gate to enter the Soul Society with, but it simply couldn't be, as we were already in the Soul Society. I watched carefully as he twisted his sword counter-clockwise rather the to the right, and muttered a few words under his breath. Immediately, and cracked stone wall built up into the hair, folding together as if sheets of torn paper were rising from the ground and packing together to form a solid object. Inside the gate was a transparent sheet of fluctuating purple reiatsu.

"That's new."

"Of course." Urahara spoke with pride in his voice about his new invention. "I invented a few days after Aizen went down. Just in case we need to go down there again. I had a feeling we would, and it turns out we were right."

"So, how do we enter through?"

"Simple, we just…" He stepped forward and reached out his arm. "Step in." The tips of his fingers sunk into the jelly, and bit by bit, the rest of torso and his legs slid inside.

I stared at it wearily for a minute, before taking one last look at my surroundings and following suit.

It was certainly an odd feeling, almost like sliding through a bowl of jelly, or between two sheets of cold glass. It slithered and churned against my skin in patterns that almost made it seem alive. The substance was only about a meter long, dumping me out in a long hallway lined in black glass-like material. It stretched on for a while, but in the distance I could see a small prick of purple that was the end.

Urahara was already running down the path, flickering in and out of sight as he utilized his shunpo. I followed suit, using an extra-powerful boost to move myself right behind and then matching his speed, the bland scenery of the path flashing by me.

"Urahara."

"Yes?" He called out behind him.

"Do you mind telling me exactly what this information is?"

"I was analyzing the strange advance in power that Grimmjow seems to have believe, and my research led me here."

"_Yes." _I said impatiently, "But what is it?"

"I would rather tell you when I know for certain, because I don't want worry you."

I sighed. "Whether it worries me or not, doesn't really matter."

"You may think so, Kuchik-san, but I don't want to jump to conclusion just yet."

I let out a humph. Clearly, I wasn't going to get anything out of him. He'd practically sewn his lips shut. "Fine, but you _will _tell me once your certain."

"Of course."

We lapsed back into silence our feet lifted off the ground and then back down again. We were synchronized in motion, the sounds of our toes echoing softly about the tunnel.

A bright purple flash pricked into my eyes and I involuntarily shut them before finding myself flung back through the purple goop. I landed deftly with the souls of my feet onto the gritty sand and glanced around at the empty, soulless sky. I suppressed a shudder that threatened to rake through my body. Heuco Mundo was empty, bland, just as it had bee when I first came here.

I could easily say that I hated the place.

It had been a relief to leave the first time I was here, as if a suffocating hand had been removed from my throat.

I had been relieved, thinking I would never return.

And now here I was.

I set my face into a firm expression and turned to Urahara. "Where to?"

"Las Noches."

I nodded swiftly and we both pushed off the ground to continue our run, the tip of Las Noches poking out from the horizon.

Just as my foot lightly tapped onto the sand, a jarring thump reverberated from the ground sending a cloud of stinging dust into my eyes. I leapt back, holding up a forearm to protect my eyes as the clump dust faded away. The cause of the noise was a familiar sight; a odd lumped and misshaped body with a molten white bone mask streaking over its face. It stretched open its jaws and roared with animalistic ferocity.

I yanked on my reiatsu drawing out and coating my hand in it. With one, propelled jump, I lunged forward and stabbed my hand into its skull, feeling the hard bone splinter and crack, giving away under my fingers, and the wet bloody flesh sliding against my hand. With a strained grown the Hollow flopped weakly on the ground before dissipating.

I wasted no time, immediately running again, catching up to Urahara who had spurred on ahead, leaving me to deal with enemies.

I didn't mind that he was being lazy, however. Not only was it giving me a chance to test my new skills, but I also knew that the information was crucial, and we most likely need it sooner rather then later.

The still, cool air rushed my face after I took step after step, racing through Heuco Mundo far faster then we had when me, Ichigo, and then others had come here.

Halfway through, another two, serpentine-like Hollows dug their way through the ground and sprung up in the air in front of me. I didn't even pause in my step, unsheathing my sword and slicing through both their heads at once. So far, I had seen head nor tail of any Hollows stronger then the normal, no Adhuchas, and certainly no Arrancars.

That was definitely a good thing. If I could get through the trip there and back with only small fry hollows in the way, then I would be very lucky.

I sighed as I beheaded a Hollow, and swung my sword to the right, jamming it through the cheek a second one behind me.

Why on earth did this place have to be swarming with so many of them? It was annoying, fighting one after another.

My eyes widened suddenly as an image that stood out from everything else

flashed into my mind.

'_Auburn hair, dwindling down to brush against broad shoulders, a ratty torn uniform and a rough, wild looking sword.'_

I stopped suddenly, skidding in the sand. I had… I had _forgotten _about him. I had forgotten about Ashido, left him in horrible, Hollow-infested grounds that were hell to him.

'_Ashido… I _will _come back for you…'_

A sickening feeling clawed itself up my stomach and through my throat.

I had been so desperate to escape Heuco Mundo, to escape the constant war that had been going on for so long, that I had forgot about the down here; the one against a single, lonely soul, and all those carnivorous Hollow's out there.

I'd _abandoned _Ashido.

And I'd done it without a second thought.

My eyes fell to the ground, to the sand that I knew Ashido was beneath.

This time,I _would _save him. No matter what.

I really hoped he would forgive me. I knew, that if our situations were switched, I may not have forgiven myself…

I turned my eyes to the horizon, to the rapidly disappearing Urahara, and spurring my feet onward, rushing to reign in the lost ground. Soon, his figure grew larger and larger and I found myself just behind him again.

"Urahara?" I called softly.

"Hm?"

"When you get your research and we turn back…"

"Yes?"

"We're going to have to take a detour." I chewed on the inside of my lip.

Urahara stopped short, and I almost ran into him. "And why is that?"

I stared fiercely at him, my eyes hardened and steely. "I have something that I _have _to do."

He raised an eyebrow. "This isn't really the time to be doing other things. Are you sure its something that can't be put off for later?"

"No! I _have _to do it. We will get your research, but on the way back I have to do this, and you can't stop me. If you don't agree, then your just going to have to leave me here, because I'm doing it regardless."

"Urahara studied for a minute, scrutinizing my expression from under his hat. Sighing, he tipped it forward and then turned back to Las Noches. "Very well." With that, he shot off to North again, with me dogging his footsteps. I smiled, satisfied.

I would be late, that was for sure, but I _would _save him.

**A/N… Yaay, a short chapter. **

**Okay, I'll start running before the pitchforks start stabbing…**

**Well, I kinda hate this chapter. Or rather, I really, really, really, really, really x 1000 don't like it. **

**I'm also sort of stuck with this next chapter, so I'm gonna ask my wonderful, amazing, superb, (yes I'm sucking up), readers for advice, or rather, what they want to see. And the question is….**

**Who do you want Rukia to fight in Heuco Mundo?**

**I figured I ought to put a fight scene or whatever, but I have no ideas what so ever. So, who do you want her to fight? Do you want it to be just like a random Adhucha, or do you want me to resurrect an Espada? Or perhaps you don't want any fight scene at all?**

**Keep in mind when you decide that I most likely won't reveal Rukia's bankai in the fight (I was saving it for Grimmjow, even though I wont put much focus on it) unless you think it would be a good idea. **

**Oh and also, if its taking me a really long time to update, you can find the status (how much I have done) on the top of my profile xD**

**Please, **_**please, PLEASE, **__**PLEASE,**_**review, **_**review, REVIEW, **__**REVIEW!**_

**~JAM**


	12. Chapter 12: Learning

**A/N: Wow, that really took me forever to write. O_o I think. I actually don't remember when it was that I last updated.**

**This story is almost over! Yes, it isn't going to be that long of a story. It is only my second multi-chapter story after all, not to mention there isn't really anywhere else for it to go. There's going to be 15 chapters at the most. **

**I've officially reached 40 reviews! Yay! XD**

**Anyways….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do, however, own the- oh, wait I don't own that… okay well I own… nope, don't own that either… Okay, I own nothing -.-**

The white hallways were pristine and cold.

The entire fortress was empty, oddly so. There was nothing around, not a spec of reiatsu, or at least if there was, it was too small to be noticeable.

I didn't know what I had expected, but this was _not _it. There had been Hollows outside and around it and plenty of them too, but none inside. If anything, I had assumed that the place would be swimming with them.

Urahara and I shunpoed down the corridor, the slight and occasional step echoing lightly down the hall.

I had no idea where we were headed, and was only falling Urahara blindly. I hoped _he _knew where he was going.

My sword was unsheathed, at the ready. I didn't know why but something about the air around the place was bugging me… it felt _familiar, _and that in itself was a reason to be nervous. Nothing in Hueco Mundo should be familiar.

"Here." Urahara stopped, and turned into a set of towering doors that were slightly ajar. He slipped between the two, and I followed suit, feeling a bit sardine-like in the small gap.

We entered a long hallway, darkened shadows twisting on the ceiling. It wasn't lit by anything, the lights long since extinguished, and the musty smell of dust hung in the air.

The familiar feeling had _grown._

"What are we doing here, Urahara?" I hissed.

He only spared a glance backward at me before continuing on his way to the middle of the room. He knelt down, and pulled out another one of his wonky devices, a number of flashing lights jumping up on it.

"What is that?"

Again he didn't answer, just watched the scrolls of numbers rolling onto the screen, as if the device was reading something. As quickly as it had started, the machine dragged to a stop and let out a droning beep. Urahara stared at the screen, eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately, it is as I thought."

"_What _is?"

"Would you rather hear it now, or later at the same time as I tell Ichigo?"

I sighed, mulling over my options. "With Ichigo. Now lets get out of here."

"Do you have a problem with this room, Kuchiki-san?"

I repressed a shudder. "Something doesn't feel right here."

"Hm. Very well, lets go."

We left hurriedly, speeding through the room, and before I knew it, the creeping feeling had left. My shoulders instantly relaxed, and a let out a breath I hadn't been aware of holding.

"Now, Kuchiki-san, I believe there was something you needed to take care of."

"Hai." I said solemnly.

"I will be by the place we entered in. When you are finished, set out a reiatsu burst and I will return one so that you can find me."

"Okay."

"I don't know what you have planned, but good luck." He disappeared in a flash.

I took a deep breath, settling myself down and attempting to relax my mind. I grasped tendrils of my reiatsu, and sent them trickling out, feeling the scope of the land, and searching for a certain reiatsu that I had luckily not forgotten.

It was a tedious task, sending out my reiatsu thinly and examining everything carefully so as not to miss a thing.

_Hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow…_

I jolted as Ashido's reiatsu flared under my own and my eyes lit up. _Found him!_

Within minutes, I retracted my reiatsu and leapt up from my spot, instantly using shunpo to cross the white desert.

Hollows popped up around me but I ignored them, instead choosing to speed up in faster to zoom past them.

_There._ That small hole in the otherwise endless sand, almost looking like a little cavern, but was really a passage to an entire underground forest. I rushed over to it and without pause I jumped down the hallway, falling for short moment in the darkness, before my feet lightly touched the ground, landing in a crouch.

My senses shifted, telling me that Ashido was nearby, just a little bit farther to the northeast. I immediately headed that direction, ducking under and dodging branches left, right, and center.

I was surprised by the lack of hollows, once again. Last time, small fry and Gillions alike had surrounded me, but this time only a few popped out and I sliced through them with ease.

In the distance, as I slashed another hollow through the neck, I recognized the small save where Ashido lived, the shine from the ball of kido I knew was there lighting it up even from this far away.

I ran cleanly past another two hollows, not pausing despite the spray of blood that littered my hair.

Sheathing my blade, I alighted onto the stone ground, and strolled into the cave.

In a flash, someone passed me and I almost pulled my blade, before I realized it was Ashido and restrained my self.

The cold steel of a blade pressed against my neck. "Who are you?" A gravelly voice whispered from near my ear.

My eyes widened. _He doesn't recognize me, or my reiatsu?_ "It's Rukia," I said evenly, cranking my neck slightly to see him behind me.

"Ru…kia?"

"Yes."

The blade was lifted from my neck, and I heard it sheath. Ashido walked out in front of me, and faced me; his eyes and hair still the chestnut brown I remember "Why are you here, again?"

"I came for you. Like I said I would."

He blinked, evidently surprised. "You came for me?"

"Hai." Remorse accompanied by guilt washed itself over me, and I dropped my head into a bow. "I'm sorry! Things got out of control once we reached Las Noches and only got worse from there, I was so relieved when everything was over that I forgot all about you. Please forgive me."

"Rukia." I peeped out from under my bangs. "I didn't expect you to come back from me."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Then… do you still want to leave? You don't need to be here anymore."

"I…" He paused. "I think it is time I leave."

The relief must have showed on my face, as he let out what could be described as a sort of wiry smile.

"Then, lets go. I'm here with another Shinigami and he's waiting for us up there." I gestured at the dirt ceiling.

"Yes, lets."

I waited patiently as he took a long gaze at the small cave that had been his home for over a hundred years. It wasn't long before he turned around, and without another glance, we leapt off through the forest.

As soon as we breached the surface, I flared off my reiatsu and Urahara returned his own. With a brief change of direction, we both headed off toward him in silence.

There would be time for talking later.

Urahara raised an eyebrow at the extra person by my side. "And who is this, Kuchiki-san?"

"Ah, this is Ashido. He helped me when we were in Hueco Mundo last time."

"He is a Shinigami?"

"Yes."

"Then how did he get here?"

I spared a glance at Ashido before answering. "It was a sort of mission he left on awhile ago, and he's been down here for a hundred years, as the last of his squadron."

"I see. Well then, Ashido, I can say that you will be welcomed graciously in the Seireitei."

Ashido bowed his head. "Thank you."

"No problem." Urahara smiled childishly. "Now shall we go, Kuchiki-san?"

I nodded simply, and he yanked out his sword, again stabbing it into the air and turning it counter-clockwise. The odd paper door rose up from the sand, and the three of us slipped through the jelly substance.

We came easily out the other side, landing in the same training ground we left. Ashido glanced around curiously; as he was probably unaware that such a place existed here.

"Yourichi!" Urahara called cheerfully.

Said women appeared out of nowhere, sending Ashido an appraising look. "I was wondering where exactly my charge went. Who's this guy?"

"I'm sure he can explain that to you, but if you don't mind me asking, could you pull him through the procedure of getting in a squad and explain the current situation here? Kuchiki-san and I have business in the World of the living."

Yourichi nodded curtly, with a feline grin on her face. "Come on." She and Ashido left through Shunpo, quickly becoming a spec in the distance.

_Shirayuki?_ I called for my zanpakuto in the recesses of my mind.

'_Rukia-sama?'_

_When shall we continue our training?_

'_No need, Rukia, you have already passed the last step.'_

_What do you mean? We were interrupted._

'_Yes, but because of that interruption, you did not notice that you had overtaken my reiatsu, and my sword was disintegrating into yours.'_

_So?_

'_So bankai is yours, Rukia.'_

I allowed a smile to crawl onto my face. _Arigatou, Shirayuki._ I turned to look at Urahara. "You have some explaining to do, Urahara."

"Yes I believe I do."

~Ichigo~

"_You're dead."_

My power fluctuated and flamed around me, and with an animalistic yell, I thrust my sword forward, blade gleaming and eager for blood.

Just as the point reached my counterparts flesh, about to pierce through him and destroy him, he smiled, and faded away into dust particles.

I stopped, my blade extending forward. That couldn't have been it, right? I didn't even cut the guy.

"Behind you, king."

I whirled around, and my sword whistling through the hair. There he was, smiling at me nonchalantly, as if he was always there. I grimaced. _Bastard._ I raced forward with my sword again, gritting my teeth together.

I growled furiously as he disappeared _again, _and reformed _again_, elsewhere.

"What the hell! Stay still, so I can cut you, damn it!"

"Why should he stay and let himself be killed, Ichigo?"

I cracked my head over to Zangetsu. "What?"

"Even as a human, you would never give up, Ichigo. Did you not try fighting a hollow with a bat?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But because you need to kill him, he should let you?

If someone were attacking you, Ichigo, you would not stand idle and let yourself be killed. He is you; therefore, he is fighting back the only way he knows how. By running."

"Then how the hell do I kill him when he keeps disappear."

"Ha! It's simple, King. Ya just gotta be faster then 'em!"

My attention returned to my stupid, grinning, human self. _Bastard, bastard, bastard! _I mentally growled, before thrusting forward with my sword again, only to stab empty air. _Why does he have to value life so much?_

_Wait… that's it!_ I just have to corner him! I narrowed my eyes at him. _If I throw two Getsuga Tensho's at him, the he'll be forced to the edge of the building…_

I brought my sword over my shoulder and once I charge up enough reiatsu brought it roaring down, releasing two blasts of reiatsu toward him.

My human self smirked a dispersed into air, then reappeared right where I wanted him. Under the cover of my still flashing attacks I used shunpo to quickly get in front of him.

The smug smirk faded as the human me saw the blade at its throat. He cocked his head at the tip, threatening to cut through his jugular. He smiled up at me again, and I tensed.

He spread his arms wide, and before I could say a thing, tipped over the edge. _What the-!_

I snarled and it spilt decisive hurled of the edge after him. My streamlined jump was faster then his spread-eagled freefall and hurtled past him with my sword outstretched.

In a spray of crimson blood, spattering across my mind, my blade sliced him cleaning in two, and he faded away.

I landed carefully on the side of the building and ran back up, leaping back in front of Zangetsu and my Hollow.

"Heh, well what do ya know. Ya did it, King."

"Well done, Ichigo."

I only let out my trademark smirk, feeling a hell of a lot freer then I ever had before.

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter is short. It was being difficult :O **

**You may have noticed that I didn't put a fight in Hueco Mundo. That's because I had absolutely no idea who to make Rukia fight, and none of you guys gave your opinion so I cut it out. That's one reason why the chapter's short, the other was, I ran out of things to write O.O**

**Well, hope you enjoyed. **

**This chapter is exactly 2222 words! **

**Please review; it makes me happy :)**

**~JAM**


	13. Chapter 13: Fighting

**A/N: Well here it is! This story is coming to an end! This is the last chapter before the epilogue **_**for certain**_**.**

**For one thing, I am really, really, really tired of writing the word 'reiatsu'. It doesn't help that I've been reading Naruto fics lately, and kept writing chakra instead. O_O**

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. I'm also an orange dinosaur from a billion years ago. -.- **

Today was the day.

I grinned sadistically as I cast my gaze around the town from my perch in the sky. Little building and people were scattered about like ants.

I hoped I would crush some of them in the up coming battle.

_Today was the day._

I'd felt it, for a while now. His steadily growing reiatsu, reaching sky heights. For the past couple of days, it hadn't been _near _what it used to be, but today… _today_, it was.

Finally,

I'd had enough of waiting. Waiting was useless, waiting was pathetic, waiting was a sad waste of time.

But I had anyways.

I'd kept myself in check, told myself that it wouldn't be half as good a fight if he wasn't just as strong as before. Now, after all that time, he was perfect, and ready to fight. He was the strong Shinigami he had been when he beat me. My lips snarled at the though. He would pay for the humiliation he gave to me on that day.

It was _his _turn to be humiliated.

With my newfound power, it wouldn't be that hard of an achievement.

I would beat him to the ground as he deserved.

The foolish Shinigamis who had been prancing around searching for me have yet to notice.

It's sad really.

The person they're looking for is right here, and they can't even tell.

I let out a little chuckle. If they couldn't find me, then I'd just have to show them the way. With quick succession, I tapped into my reiatsu and let it spill out in crushing waves. _He _wouldn't notice first. Those other Shinigami, the ones who had forced me to recuperate, would come first.

I wasn't in the mood for them, though.

I would only play around a bit; perhaps even sink so low as to stick strictly to dodging.

I only had to wait until _he _noticed. And it would all be up hill from there.

I smirked, as the familiar reiatsu from my fight earlier flickered up around me. They were here, surrounding me in a short of half circle. I glanced around at them, a scorning smile playing across my lips. "Can't see the enemy 'til he's right in front of you huh? Or maybe you were just to afraid?"

The spiky haired one, whom I'd had so much fun with last time, was the first to draw his sword. "Say's the one who ran away like a coward just when it was gettin' interesting."

A bark of laughter escaped my mouth. "Run away? As if! I _never _run away. I just didn't want to _waste _my power on you."

"Excuses, excuse. But that doesn't matter anymore. What matter is you here now, and I can finally get another good fight in again."

"Fine, fine… I'll humor you for a bit." I fingered the hilt of my Zanpakuto. They were pathetic, all of them.

"You guys get back, this guys mine."

"Zaraki." The white-haired man spoke sternly. "We need to attack as a group and get this done quickly, we can't just go at him one by one."

"He's right." The Shinigami in the ridiculously pink robe tipped his hat. "We don't have time to play around."

"Oh shut up! I've gone and found a good opponent, and I'm not gonna let you get in my way."

"If your going to attack, attack." I drawled. "Don't waste my time."

The one called Zaraki let out a happy yell and rushed toward me with his sword. I plastered a grin on my face and sidestepped out of the way. "Hmm…" I hefted

my sword onto my shoulder. "I was expecting better. Are you sure you can take me one on one? Seems to me like you need some help?

~Ichigo~

"Rukia… Urahara… what are you dong here?" I stood about a foot away from said Shinigami, the two having appeared in the training ground.

My sword was hefted over my shoulder, and I had just been going to return upstairs.

Renji had left about ten minutes, after he'd been blow off his feet by the sheer amount of reiatsu that I had been producing. We had, with a quick spar, deduced that after the odd occurrence in my mindscape, my power had grown by a vast amount.

"Before we answer that, Kurosaki-san, how is that you suddenly seem so much more powerful then before."

"Yeah," Rukia spoke up softly. "I noticed it too."

"Well…" I scratched my head. "It's a long story."

"Really."

"Well, all in all, Zangetsu pulled me into my head and we did this weird thing there, and now I'm more powerful."

"I see."

"So… back to my question, what are you guys doing here."

"Well." Rukia sent a pointed stare in Urahara direction. "Urahara has something to tell us."

I rose an eyebrow. "He does?"

"Yes." Urahara tipped his hat forward. "It is… a certain _discovery_ I made when investigating the sudden boost in Grimmjow's power."

"Discovery? You know why he's suddenly so strong?"

"I do. And I'm afraid its bad news."

Rukia winced. "Just tell us."

"Well, to put it simply." Urahara sighed. "He's being aided by the Hogyoku.

"What!" My eyes widened. _How could it be...? I put all my effort into defeating Aizen, and the Hogyoku was destroyed! _I had seen it shatter before my own eyes.

"That's impossible, the Hogyoku was destroyed, wasn't it?" Rukia voiced my concerns.

"I believed it to be, and while the gist of it is no longer existing, there are still remnants of it left." He paused. "You see, Rukia, the room we visited while in Heuco Mundo was-"

_Heuco Mundo? They went to Heuco Mundo? _Rukia _went to Heuco Mundo? What the hell was Urahara thinking, putting Rukia in danger like that? _"Wait the hell do mean, Rukia and you went to Heuco Mundo.

"Aa. We did."

"Why didn't you bring me? Why they hell did you bring Rukia along! You put her life in danger, what if she'd gotten hurt, what if she'd gotten killed?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped. "How many times do I have to say I can take care of myself? The only thing there was a few measly that I dealt with in one attack! I'm not some damsel in distress!"

I winced, an ashamed look spreading over my face. Rukia was right. I _knew _she was strong, and knew she didn't need my help.

But still, I could help but to protect her.

"And, Kurosaki-san, if I'm correct, I believe you were busy training, and from what you've told us, you needed that extra time."

"Right." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "You were saying?"

"Yes. The room Rukia and I were in, was the very room in which Aizen used to create his Espada's. Naturally, from being exposed to often to the Hogyoku's reiatsu, the room was literally coated in it. By using a particular device, I was able to measure how much reiatsu used to be in the room, and how much was there now. From my deductions, about a year ago, a large chunk of residual reiatsu was absorbed from the place."

"So…?"

"In Grimmjow's dying moments the sentient Hogyoku reiatsu sensed a strong power from him, and latched on to his own reiatsu in an attempt to save itself before it completely faded away."

"I hate to say it, but it makes sense." Ichigo sighed. "How am I supposed to fight him now?"

"Did you not say you had gotten much stronger?"

"Well yes, but I don't think it's enough."

"Well for the meantime, your just going to have to do your best." Urahara gave pointed stare at Rukia, who blinked at him curiously. "I will be in Soul Society… researching." With another tip of his hat, he flashed away.

"Ichigo… they're fighting already up there."

"I know. I guess I better go… Rukia… in case I-"

"Ichigo."

"What?"

Rukia took a deep breath. "I'm coming with you."

"What! Rukia you _can't_. I need you to be safe, and if I don't make it out of this I want you to…" I trailed off, and then scowled. "It doesn't matter. I'm going alone, your _not _coming with me." I turned around, channeling reiatsu to my feet in preparation to Shunpo away.

"Wait Ichigo!" Rukia's hand flew out and snatched me around the wrist, latching on to me with iron strength.

"Rukia-"

"I don't care Ichigo! I'm not running, _again. _You're not sending me away while you fight. I know you want to protect me, and I know you want me safe, but is it really that hard to believe that I want to protect you too?" I froze. "This time, this time is different. You're not going in alone. Didn't you once say that we're two sides of the same coin? Well a coin can't split in half, Ichigo… _we're _going to fight."

A smile wormed its way onto my face, and then morphed into a smirked. _That damned midget and her words…_ "Fine." I looked over my shoulder. "Let's fight then , Rukia. Together." I extended my hand forwards, palm open.

Rukia smirked. "Together." And she placed her hand in mine.

~Toshiro~

I was breathing heavily, sweat and blood trickling down my face, but I tried not to show it, straightening my back and holding my sword at ready. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku were in similar states, standing at ready only a few feet away.

Zaraki was just as bloodied up as the rest of us, but being as insane as he is, he didn't appear to notice; still hacking and Slashing at the Espada despite getting nowhere with it.

Somehow, Grimmjow had improved even farther then he was the last we fought. More then that, he was probably even on a higher level then he head been the day before.

Things were not looking up.

And they'd been going down hill since the start.

Sure, they'd landed a few hits on the guy, but most were shallow and inconclusive. They had long since given up on trying win, but rather stall until Ichigo finished his training.

And I really, really hoped that he'd be coming soon.

On the other hand, we all weren't really that bad off, but we were running out of energy. The guy was winning by simply outlasting us in battle.

It was a pathetic way for us Captains to lose.

With an explosion, flash of reiatsu, two pairs of feet appear in the sky, wind whipping around them.

It was Ichigo, finally, and by his side was Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo had already unsheathed his sword, and Rukia's hand was on her hilt ready to pull it out at the slightest indication of an attack.

Grimmjow grinned wildly. "Well, here his is. I've been waiting awhile Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Grimmjow." Ichigo's eyes were fierce.

Said Espada let out a barking laugh, and to everyone else. "Well, it been fun, but a better fight as arrived. And since I don't want any interference, we'll be going someone else." He snapped his fingers and with a wrenching tear, the sky ripped open, revealing dark shadows that stretched. _A garganta!_

Grimmjow leapt inside laughing wildly. I clutched Hyourimaru. "Your not going to run away." I growled.

I used shunpo, approaching the opened gate, but was beaten to the chase by a speeding Kurosaki and Kuchiki. The slipped inside the rapidly closing gate, and as the tip of my sword reaching the gaping mouth, it zipped closed, leaving me to stand in empty air,

_Damn it!_

~Rukia~

We came out in open air, Grimmjow long ahead of us and waiting a smug smirk pasted all over his face. As I stepped out from behind Ichigo, he frowned involuntarily.

"Two of you weren't supposed to make it." His hand flashed to his sheathed blade. "I can fix that, though."

With a sudden spark he was on me, steel against steel, and was thanking my forethought of drawing my weapon before the fight begun, or God knows I'd be dead by now. I scowled at the force he put behind the blade, shoving forward and causing him to jump away.

"Damn." He snarled. "I was hoping just to punch a hole through her again and be done with it."

"Don't touch her." Ichigo hissed.

"Oh? But she's just a nuisance, don't you want her out of the way? This is _our_ long-awaited fight, after all."

"It's _your _long-awaited fight, Grimmjow." The name slipped from Ichigo's lips with venom. "I don't give a damn about fighting you. I beat you then, and you should of stay dead!" His voice having grown steadily louder, Ichigo rushed towards him with a roar, causing a clash to echo across the sounds.

I narrowed my eyes. _The fool, always rushing into fights with a raised voice._ Still, I took the time advantage to release Shirayuki, with silent precesion. I had focused a small amount of my training on releasing her without command, as it took precious minutes out of a fight.

Ichigo slashed again with a downward stroke, Grimmjow parrying easily with just one hand on the sword. Ichigo growled, and leapt back to my side.

"Cooled off?"

"He's stronger, isn't here?"

I shrugged. "It's to be expected. Remember what Urahara said?"

"Aa." He took a sidelong glanced at me. "I'm going all out."

"Be my guest." I stepped back a bit, knowing the combined reiatsu of both his hollow and his bankai was going to be monstrous.

Within seconds, the reiatsu blasted the air to pieces, roaring ferocious around Ichigo's body and then fading until it was a very faint glow that could only be seen if you squinted.

It only took amount of debating with myself to decide not to release bankai. Grimmjow -and Ichigo for that matter- wasn't aware that I had a bankai, so it was probably best to leave it as a surprise.

And there was always the possibility that she wouldn't need to release it, of course.

"That's it, Kurosaki Ichigo. Release all your power! I'll show you that I'm stronger."

"Does he seem…a little bit off to you?"

"I don't know. Listen Ichigo, distract and attack?"

"Why not." Ichigo kept his gaze steady, looking down on Grimmjow. I nodded grimly and Ichigo leapt forward, his weapon meeting with Grimmjows. They blocked and attacked like ping pong balls, Ichigo fighting with a horizontal strike, Grimmjow blocking and retaliating with an upward slash.

I shunpoed behind Grimmjow, and the used shunpo again to flash by his side.

He felt the twinge of my reiatsu with his senses, and jerked to the side, my blade sliced through the flesh of his arm. I whirled around and skidded on the ground in a cloud of dust. "Damn."

Grimmjow looked furiously at the wound on his arm, but his face suddenly relaxed into calm. "Luck." He snarled. "All luck."

I only tensed my stance. He was far more powerful then me, that was for sure, but if he kept underestimating me, and we got openings,… we'd have him.

"You're just a bug. Stay out of this." He suddenly doubled over, as Ichigo's sword slipped forward and sliced the side of his skin.

He stepped back, skidding a few steps in the air. He stared at the blood seeping on his side. It wasn't a deep wound, or one that would win the fight. A snarl slipped past his lips. And with an ominous popping sound, his back snapped upward, a blast of furious reiatsu sprung up around him, lashing out.

In the blink of an eye, he was on me. I barely flung up by sword to protect myself, back nearly bending all way to stop it. I gritted my teeth. _What the hell? Why is he even stronger now? Is it because he stopped underestimating me? No…" _

His sword was blur, striking again and again as my arm bent in impossible directions trying to stop the onslaught. With a roar, Ichigo appeared behind him, his sword ready to rend Grimmjow head to tow.

Zangetsu only whooshed into empty air. "What?" Ichigo looked around wildly. "Where'd he go."

I hefted my sword in my hands looking around suspiciously. I stretched out the tendrils of my mind. "There!" A reiatsu flicked into view. "He's…." I trailed off.

"What?"

"He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean, one second he was there, the next he-" I chocked suddenly, a sharp prick pierced by my ribs. By involuntary reaction, I flung my self to the side, to see a grinning Grimmjow just before he disappeared again and Ichigo was flying by me, an equally bleeding wound matching mine.

"Ichigo!"

"I'm okay." He winced as he stood.

I jumped off the balls of my feet, flinging myself at the joyful Espada. His grin only widened as sparks flew from steel, and pushed me back easily. I rejoined Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The attack spilt through the air at high speed. In a flash of inspiration, I set my sword back. A quick flick of reiatsu, and the enlarged pile of snow whirled after it.

Grimmjow smirked. He brought up his sword, and reiatsu began to swirl around it. With a single push, it sky rocketed and formed a dome around him. Ichigo dispersed and vanished the minute it dodge the edge. My own attack just flung over him.

"Rukia… what the hell are we gonna do? We're not getting any headway here. Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea." His voice became increasingly desperate. "Urahara _said _that he'd be stronger, even with my bankai and my hollowfication. Even added with your shikai it's not good enough!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I let out a small smile "What do you think about two bankai's then?"

He only stared. "Rukia, you…"

"Of course. You really think I just sat around all day in the Soul Society?"

"So you…"

"_Yes _Ichigo."

"Then let's go." He faced forward with new determination, a feral hollow mask washing over his face.

I grinned, stabbed my sword into the ground with my hands resting on the hilt, and intoned "Bankai." The familiar whirl-wind of reiatsu whipped up a storm around me, whiting out the world around me.

I felt the reiatsu bundled and clutter about my shoulders forming a cloak of shifting grays and whites around my shoulders. Shirayuki elongated, and grew in width, her ribbon traveling a good two feet long.

The wind died down, only revealing a hint of the veiled strength.

Ichigo was staring at me. In awe or surprise, I didn't know. But, the power sure did feel good. I grinned again. "Let's do this."

Ichigo smirked and turned again to Grimmjow, releasing yet another Getsuga Tensho at him. He had recognized my subtle hint at another distract and attack so I aimed a careful wave of snow past it, and shunpoed behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lazily lifted up a hand, deflected the Getsuga and dodge my influx of snow. "Is that all you g-" He stopped, mouth still open, as his still raised was incased in eyes. "The hell?" He whirled around, catching my eyes with his. "I flicked, my blade, the eyes shattering and crack in a spray of blood. "The hell?" He repeated himself clutching the bloody stump, eyes wide with anger. "This shouldn't be!"

Ichigo flashed from site, using Grimmjow's confusion to his advantage, and the next thing he new, Zangetsu was protruding from his stomach, and was pulled out again.

"No!" Grimmjow jumped away, and moving from the stump to his stomach wound, which was pulsing blood all over. "I won't allow this!" He rose his sword. and released his sword. The reiatsu ripped through the air, pushing aside wind, and he disappeared, reappearing between Ichigo and I.

He rose his sword, now long hair whipped about his armor encased shoulders, ready to bring it down, to cleave us into…. His sword brought down… and snapped.

Eyes wide with disbelief, he turned slowly to the broken sword, shards of metal glinting in the odd, Hueco Mundo light.

Ichigo reacted quickly, and the next thing I new, blood painted across the sky, the two pieces of Grimmjow falling to the ground, followed by his ever loyal sword.

I stared in shock. "What… was that?"

"I don't know." Ichigo stared downward somberly. "But he's gone now."

"Aa."

It was strange, that something, which seemed to difficult, and was so worrisome, came crashing down so easily, like a house of cards. Just one pulled out, and…I sighed. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

~Ichigo~

We made it back to Karakura with good pace, appearing quite suddenly in my living room, surprising the hell out of everyone, which happened to include all the Shinigami currently in the World of the Living.

"Ah!" Urahara exclaimed. "Wasn't expecting you back so soon, Ichigo!"

At the look on his face, I deadpanned. "Yes you do."

"Well, you may be right about that. May I ask how it ended."

"His sword… shattered for no reason." Rukia said, confusion etched in her voice.

"Yes, I guessed something like that might happen."

"You did?"

"Yes. Because of the Hogyoku." I stared at him, silently willing him to continue. "You see, because Rukia was originally the host of the Hogyoku, I figured it would recognize her, and leave Grimmjow in an attempt to rejoin its old host."

"Wait then… its not… in me, is it?"

"Ah, no. It wouldn't have had enough strength to keep itself in this world.

"I see…so…its over?"

"It's over."

"Ichigo." The menacing voice of Captain Zaraki came from the corner of the room.

I turned to face him. "Uh… yes?"

"Fight me!"

**A/N: Well, that's that.**

**I don't really have anything else to say so….**

**Please review :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Flying

**A/N: And it's the last chapter… yay. Can you see my enthusiasm? **

**I'm disappointed in this chapter actually, I just kind of put it down without much thought. I wasn't very enthused to write the chapter, and I was really eager to get this story done, so this is what came out. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>~Renji~<p>

"How's my big, bad, Lieutenant?" I glanced up from my work, to see Rangiku swooping down on me, landing a quick peck to my cheek.

"Only wishing I could enjoy the sun, Ran." I stared forlornly at the golden bathed grounds outside.

"Aw, poor you." She pouted, giving me her best eyes.

I stared. "What is it?" I asked warily.

"Oh nothing, I just think you should ditch your boring work, and come join me for a little fun."

"Kuchiki-taicho will be rather angry with me if I don't get this done."

"Aw, but I brought…" She brought out her hands from behind her, revealing a well-stuffed picnic basket. "A little picnic for us! We can go back to our tree, have a little food, play a little bit." She tapped me on the nose. "You know you want to…"

I sighed. There was no resisting that pout. "Fine, fine. I'll ditch my _duties_ and go out with you."

"Good!" She leapt up, clapping her hands childishly and grinning. "Come on!"

With an insistant tug on my hand, I was yanked across the Seiretei, taking the winding paths right to _our _tree. We'd gone there on our first date, and we would no doubt keep coming here for the rest of our days.

We settled ourselves down on, lush grass tickling our legs and feet. Rangiku threw open the picnic basket with gusto, and retrieved a red, juicy strawberry. "Open up." I obeyed, lazily dropping my mouth open and accepting the ripe strawberry with a chew.

Rangiku giggled, leaning against the tree.

Inspiration sprouted in my head, and I snatched a letter opener I had left in my pocket. I rolled over on my stomach, and set the knife against the bark,

"What are you doing, Ren?"

"You'll see." With a smirk I began carving letters into the bark.

_Rangiku + Renji_

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-taicho! Kuchiki-taicho!" A breathless officer, exicted at the prospect of speaking directly to her captain, slid open the office door at the monotonous 'enter'.<p>

The recruit bent down in as deep a bow as possible, nose touching the ground. A pleased Taicho meant a promoted officer, after all.

"What is it? Something important?"

"Ah, no! Not really… I mean, that is, if you find it important then, well, it is, but…" The brunette Shinigami flushed. "Yamamato-taicho has given you o-orders to send a overseer to Karakura town. H-he also mentioned that the officer m-may be of any rank." She finished with a respectful tone, hoping for a pleased reaction.

"Just what I've been waiting for. Good work, Morino-san."

"Ah!" The officer flushed again.

"Could you bring Lieutenant Kurosaki down here please?"

"H-hai!"

Within minutes, the paper door was scratched open again, revealing a tall, orange-haired lieutenant that was the awe of the division. He saluted his taicho with a mocking bow. "What is it, Rukia, oh captain of mine?_.__"_

"Shut up. It's a mission statement from Yamamoto."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Big enough for a lieutenant to take?"

"No, not at all. But I believe you may be interested, as it takes place in a certain _Karakura_Town.

Ichigo blinked. "You're serious?" His grin was contagious, and I found myself matching his.

"Mmm, yes."

"I'll be on my way then."

"Don't get lost in the Senkaimon."

"Che." Ichigo swooped down and planted a quick kiss on my lips, to which I responded with vigor. "See ya." He gave a little wave, sliding my door shut.

I sighed contently, fondly tracing the letters on the simple gold band on my finger with my eyes.

_ Ichigo & Rukia_ _2013_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, your probably all wondering why it took me two weeks to write 700 words. It actually took me about twenty minutes, but I was really crowded with homework and still am… and by that I mean I have 15 English assignments and 4 photo assignments to do…**

**So I'm sorry for the crap that is this chapter -.-**

**This is it, Timeless is finished :)**

**I will soon be posting another story named Opaque (I think), which as about 8 chapters done right now. Its AU, obviously Ichiruki (although not until the end), so please keep an eye out for it! **

**Thanks for all your great reviews and support for this story! :)**

**P.S. Is anyone else pissed off by Rukias recent fight in the manga (chapter 469)? I think its degrading when everyone else gets to be epic and she gets turned into a freakin' bunny -.-**


End file.
